Of Loss, Life, & Love
by Luna12
Summary: Ranma & Akane. Growth often comes from and with pain. The death of a loved one brings many changes to the Tendo household and Saotome family. A touch of angst, a sprinkle of romance, and a dash of comical chaos! Post manga.
1. Goodbye

"Of Loss, Life, & Love."  
by Luna12  
Chapter 1: "Saying Goodbye"

**Summary**: Growth often comes from and with pain. The death of a loved one brings many changes to the Tendo household and Saotome family. Ranma/Akane. There will be some Tragedy and Angst, but also Romance and Comedy to be found.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They are humbly borrowed. This story is not for profit of any sort, but solely for the enjoyment of other fans._

**Glossary/ Cultural Notes:**  
_Gyoza_ -- Japanese style dumplings  
_Dashimaki tamago – _Japanese omelet roll

* * *

_beep…beep……beep _

Each irregular and piercing beat of the monitor hammered in the harsh reality;

Their father was dying.

The eldest daughter, forever the one to try and keep the family calm and collected, sat in a chair nearest to the ailing man's bed. The soft _clink-clink_ of her knitting clashed sharply with the other sounds in the stark hospital room. Her hands were steady, revealing none of the anxiety she felt inside; it was only noticeable to her sisters and the Saotome family, who knew what a pale and tight-lipped face meant coming from her.

The middle daughter sat in the farthest corner of the small room, leaning almost nonchalantly against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her overall appearance was of removed indifference, but her eyes betrayed her. They scanned the room critically, missed nothing, and showed an emotion rarely felt before: fear.

The youngest daughter twitched restlessly in her seat, periodically rising to pace for a bit, before sitting down and resuming the unproductive cycle. Never one to hide her temper well, her entire being seemed to radiate her emotions: frustration, anxiety, and anger. She wanted to do something, _anything_, but there was nothing for her to do. So her hands fumbled in her lap while she tried in vain to calm her racing heart.

Ranma Saotome watched the women in the room from the doorway, feeling horribly out of place. He understood Akane's restless energy. He felt the same. He was itching to leave, but couldn't at the same time. This was his first experience with hospitals and he wasn't enjoying it at all. His pop had gone with his mother to bring dinner back for the Tendo family, purposely leaving him behind as "emotional support" for his fiancée. Emotional support? Ranma scoffed mentally at the idea. He didn't have the least notion of what he should be doing at a time like this. He was a man of action: a martial artist and a good one at that. When something hurt Akane, he instinctively hurt them back -- with his fists. He didn't think about why he reacted that way, he just did. Yet his fiancée was being hurt by something out of his ability to fight.

What do you say when you find out your father's best friend, your future father-in-law, is dying from a heart attack?

He watched Akane rise again from her seat and renew her pacing. The knitting needles stopped clinking. "Akane, please stop pacing. It won't help father, and it's only making everyone tense." To the untrained ear, Kasumi's voice was still soft and sweet. To anyone who knew her well, it was clearly strained and forced.

Akane sighed and bowed her head, resuming her seat. "Sorry, oneechan."

The rhythmic _clink-clink_ resumed, but was soon interrupted by a friendly, motherly voice from the doorway.

"I have dinner, everyone."

Ranma smiled slightly. His mother was back. If anyone could help the Tendo daughters right now, it was her.

Kasumi put down her knitting as she rose from her seat.

"We'll be right back, father," she said softly to the unresponsive man in the bed before stepping out of the room.

Nabiki moved from her corner and hesitated a moment by his bed. Her face turned away from the door and Ranma couldn't make out what she said before joining her elder sister.

Akane remained in her seat, hands still fumbling in her lap. Ranma entered the room and walked towards Akane, feeling awkward.

"You coming, Akane?" Ranma asked.

The short-haired girl looked away from her father to face Ranma and shook her head. "I think I'll stay here."

Ranma gave Akane a critical look, but didn't know what else to say. Akane had been having trouble eating since Soun was admitted to the hospital. It wasn't that she refused to eat, as much as her stomach refused to accept the food. Her stomach was as nervous and uptight as she was. She hadn't been able to hold down more than some tea and rice crackers in over a week and it showed. Her overall complexion was a bit paler than normal and her clothes hung loosely in places. Regardless of how often he had made fun of her weight and figure in the past, Ranma hated the way she was now. She looked sickly, and if he was honest with himself, she really hadn't looked overweight before.

Nodoka poked her head in the door, her husband behind her. "We have dinner set up in the waiting room," she announced, as if Akane had simply not heard before. She pulled up the chair Kasumi had used and sat down. "We'll stay here while you two eat."

Akane looked like she was about to protest for a moment, but Nodoka's stern yet comforting gaze made her swallow her words. "Uh, thanks Auntie Saotome."

In the waiting room Nabiki and Kasumi sat around a small table that had once been littered with magazines. In its place was an elegant spread of food. Ranma felt his mouth water as he sat to join them, Akane following silently behind and sitting to his right.

Kasumi passed a paper plate to Ranma and Akane. The food was homemade by his mom, and he was looking forward to digging in. Yet, it felt off at the same time. Eating in the hospital waiting room, using paper plates, all without dueling his father for a dumpling or extra rice, felt horribly wrong.

He helped himself to a regular serving size of rice and some _gyoza_, as opposed to the monstrous amount he normally would have at home, and began to eat. For some reason, he felt self-conscious and his eating slowed to an almost normal pace. Akane remained seated stiffly at his side, her plate empty.

"Wouldn't you like some, Akane?" Kasumi asked, noticing her sister's lack of appetite.

Akane shook her head. Kasumi frowned, but said nothing more. Nabiki muttered a "suit yourself," and served herself an extra portion. Ranma looked at the display of food, noticing for the first time that each of the dishes his mother prepared were a favorite of the Tendo girls. It was just like his mom to be really thoughtful and understanding at a time like this.

Ranma glanced from the _dashimaki tamago _to Akane's still empty plate. As casually as possible, he took a few pieces and placed them on Akane's plate. She looked up at him, her eyebrows and the corner of her mouth raised.

"Hey, it's your favorite. You gotta try some," he answered the question in her eyes with a carefree tone.

Akane felt surprised he cared enough to get her to eat. Normally, he would take the opportunity to grab second helpings for himself. For once, he was pointedly trying to be polite in their makeshift supper. It was also strangely pleasing to know that Ranma remembered that _dashimaki tamago_ was her favorite food. Granted, it would have been more surprising if he hadn't known, after living in the same household for over two years, but it was nice just the same.

Akane still hadn't moved to eat her food. "Besides," Ranma continued with a small smirk on his face, "you're looking like a beanpole. Eat something already."

Akane glared at Ranma and instinctively smacked him in the arm. "I do _not_, baka" she retorted in a huff. Not wanting to admit he was right, but knowing he had a point, she picked up her chopsticks and tentatively ate. Minutes later she was halfway through her plate when she felt her stomach roll in protest. She forced the last mouthful she had down and did her best to ignore it. Her stomach gurgled audibly and for a moment Akane's face turned slightly green.

"Akane?" Ranma asked through a mouthful of rice.

Akane dropped her chopsticks and made a mad dash for the restroom.

'_Dammit,' _Ranma thought, dropping his own chopsticks and taking off after her.

He stood outside the ladies' room door, feeling more than half tempted to find some cold water, turn female, and go inside to check on her. At first he couldn't understand Akane's problems holding down food. Her other sisters seemed to be fine and little to nothing ever stopped his appetite (other than eating Akane's cooking). Then he tried to put himself in Akane's situation -- if it was his father, or worse his mother, in the hospital… being kept alive by machines that regulated her very breathing… he shuddered and felt his own stomach clench at the thought.

Moments later, Akane came out of the bathroom looking a little pale, but no longer green.

"You waited for me?" she asked in a mixture of disbelief and another emotion he couldn't quite recognize.

"Yeah, well, not like there's much ta do around here."

Akane gave him a ghost of a smile. The concerned overtone in his voice did not escape her ears. She was getting better at reading Ranma's true meaning behind his clumsy words.

It was a month after the infamous failed wedding attempt, and still nothing had been resolved regarding their engagement. Ranma was still chased by the girls; Akane was still admired by the boys and actively pursued by Kuno. Nonetheless, some things had changed. There was the life altering moment at Jusenkyo when she thought she heard him say he loved her. Even though he later denied saying it _aloud_, he had never denied _feeling_ it.

Although they still argued and bickered, in many small ways they had been getting along a lot better. Ranma's mother held a great influence on that. She was living under the Tendo roof -- as funds and means to rebuild the Saotome home was made – becoming a mediating presence between them both. A stern glare often cut off Ranma's impolite comments he made to Akane, in turn keeping Akane from belting him. Private chats between Nodoka and Akane had helped Akane better control her temper and think before assuming the worse of Ranma.

Akane's smile failed and she quickly sobered. "You don't have to stick around, Ranma. You've been here as long as I have. Go outside, take a break."

Ranma merely shrugged. "Nah. Unless you want to come with me?"

Akane's eyes widened. Ranma was asking _her_ to keep him company? As much as she wanted to believe that was the case, she doubted it. She shook her head firmly. "You don't have to invite me along because you feel sorry for me."

Ranma rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't be so uncute. That's not why I asked." Akane frowned and glared at the 'uncute' comment, but let him continue. "You're as restless as I am. Might as well _both_ get out of here for a bit and give your sisters a break from pacing, ne?"

Akane paused, unsure. It was clear her presence wasn't making any difference, other than annoy her family. "I guess…"

Ranma smiled. Not waiting for a full acceptance, he impulsively grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the hospital.

In no time Akane found herself standing outside the hospital's main entrance, her emotions a jumbled mass of confusion. Part of her felt bad for leaving, the other part of her was enormously glad to be out of the confining hospital. She wanted to pretend that everything was alright, that her father was not in that hospital bed, but instead out on the porch playing Shogi with Genma. '_He'll be fine_' she told herself firmly for the hundredth time that day. It was easier to believe, now that she wasn't looking at his still form attached to the unfeeling machines.

She took a deep breath, smelling the thick, muggy summer air that was infinitely better to her senses than the cold, sterile, air-conditioned hospital. She turned to look at Ranma and for the first time she noticed that his hand was still holding her own. Ranma noticed the same time she did and let go as if scalded. "Uh, sorry." He muttered, half embarrassed and half worried at her possible reaction to him holding her hand unasked.

"I didn't mind…" she heard herself respond without thinking. The minute the words left her mouth she felt like smacking herself. Did she just say that aloud? Maybe it was true, but she didn't mean for it to come out!

"So, now what?" Akane asked, wanting to change the topic before he had a chance to respond.

A small sweat drop formed on the corner of Ranma's forehead. Characteristically, he hadn't planned that far ahead. Ranma rubbed the back of his head, thinking. He just wanted to get moving. He had been kept confined indoors for the better part of a week and he was feeling antsy. He knew Akane felt the same.

"Wanna go for a run?" he suggested.

Akane's brow turned up in an elegant arch of surprise, a small smile forming at her mouth. "Sure. Think you can keep up with me?" she teased. She knew full well he could, but it was too much fun (and easy) to goad him.

Ranma accepted the bait. "Is that a challenge? 'Cause you're going to loose, tomboy."

Akane grinned. "Oh yeah? Then prove it." Before Ranma had a chance to respond, she was already taking off.

"Hey!"

It was far from an ideal evening to be running. The sun was just starting to set, shining light directly into their eyes, and the cement radiated the solar heat it had collected throughout the day. The air was humid and stifling, making it difficult to breath. Akane was far from being dressed appropriately for a run, wearing a plain summer dress. Despite all this, she didn't care. For the first time in seven long days she felt alive.

Ranma soon caught up and in typical Ranma-fashion, decided to show off. As soon as he was a few feet ahead, he turned around and continued at the same pace only moving backward, sticking his tongue playfully out at the running girl.

As expected, it riled up Akane to run faster. Ranma was soon pushed hard enough that he eventually had to stop going backward and resume running forward. They both stopped when they reached the Nerima Park.

Akane walked over to a bench and made sure to stretch before sitting so as to avoid any cramping. Ranma followed suit, sitting next to her.

Akane was still breathing a little hard and a line of sweat glistened from her brow. "That felt good," she told him.

"Of course it did. I'm the one who suggested it." Ranma smirked good-naturedly, casually wiping off his own sweat with the back of his hand.

Akane shook her head at his enormous ego and stood up. The move made her suddenly lightheaded and she felt the ground spin beneath her. She clenched the back of the bench and half fell, half sat clumsily back into her seat.

"Hey, you okay?" Ranma asked, alarm clearly written over his face.

Akane nodded as the world slowly straightened and stopped moving on its own. His worried eyes demanded an answer. "Yeah… just a little dizzy all of a sudden."

Ranma looked upset for a moment. "You haven't been eatin' or sleeping well lately. Of course you're dizzy after running." From the sound of his voice, it sounded as if Ranma was both accusing himself and her. In truth, he was partly mad at Akane for not eating, even though he knew it was not really her fault, and the other half of him was mad at himself for not realizing the obvious result when he suggested running.

Akane frowned at him, but not wanting to expend the energy in an argument choose to remain silent. She turned away from him and looked at the scenery before her. The sun had set, leaving a sparkling clear night sky dusted with stars.

Ranma wordlessly joined her in star gazing, quietly sharing a moment and enjoying the evening together. For once there were no parents to interrupt them, no demons, ghosts, crazed Amazons, or rival fiancées.

Akane broke the silence, voicing a fear she hadn't dared to in front of her sisters.

"He'll be alright, won't he, Ranma?" Her voice suddenly sounded very small and so unlike Akane's normal strong voice that Ranma didn't recognize it.

Ranma felt caught off guard. He had no idea what to say. His normal dose of overconfidence wanted to answer "of course he will!", but another part of him -- the rarely used realistic and cynical side of him -- knew the answer was likely the opposite.

"I don't know, 'Kane. I hope so."

Akane gulped and found her hand squeezing Ranma's for reassurance. "I hope so, too."

They continued watching the stars together. Akane still felt the anxiety for her father's wellbeing, but for the first time in a week she felt that part of her settle to the back of her mind as her body relaxed. The run had done her good, letting out most of her nervous energies and stress. She couldn't exactly explain it, but she felt safe in Ranma's presence. Maybe it was because he was always there to catch her when she fell, to save her from the constant flow of trouble that invaded their lives (even when he was the cause of most of that trouble). Akane felt the lack of sleep she had accumulated over the past week hit her all at once. She sighed peacefully as her eyes drooped. _I_'_ll just rest my eyes for a moment_… she thought before falling asleep.

Ranma felt Akane's head on his shoulder and he instantly tensed. Akane, whose hand was still holding onto his, was now resting on his shoulder?

_Doki Doki Doki Doki! _

Ranma's heart thudded loudly in his chest and he risked a small glace in her direction. He breathed a huge sigh of relief; she had simply fallen asleep. For some reason, he felt a pleasant, warm sensation rise within him. It felt good to have Akane resting on him like this. Exactly _why _he felt that way he stubbornly refused to explore. Yet, as much as he tried not to think about Akane's close presence and the overwhelming female scent that came off her slightly sweaty body, the more he found he couldn't help but notice it.

Part of him knew why he felt the way he did right now, but he wasn't ready to fully face it. Once, on a ledge of stone in China, he _had_ said to himself how he truly felt. It was while he had held the same girl in his arms -- only that time she was limp and lifeless. He had not felt the warm, comfortable glow from being near her then, but a sickening, wrenching despair that he had lost something enormously precious and irreplaceable.

He shuddered involuntarily at the memory. Never again was he going to allow something like that to happen to her. He looked down at her sleeping face. Regardless of how he felt in regard to the "L-word", he knew he wanted to keep her safe and to be at her side.

Ranma lost track of time watching the stars, Akane sleeping at his side. Eventually he felt her stir restlessly. He turned to look at her. Her face was scrunched up in discomfort, as if experiencing a bad dream. Before he could react, Akane's eyes opened wide and she sat straight up, a wild look in her eyes.

"Hey, about time you woke up." He tried to sound nonchalant, as if it was perfectly normal for Akane to fall asleep resting on his shoulder.

Akane took a deep breath as she looked around and gathered her bearings. She was still in the park. "Ranma, let's go back. Now." Her voice shook slightly, catching him off guard. He had never seen Akane rattled before.

Ranma got up hastily. "Uh, sure."

Akane was already speeding off at a brisk walking pace. For anyone other than a martial artist or athlete, it would have been a hard jog.

"Hey, what's the hurry?"

Akane's face was tight with concern. "I have a really bad feeling, Ranma."

"Hey, I'm sure everything's okay."

Akane shook her head hard. "Last time I felt like this… it wasn't good, Ranma." _It was right before you left for Jusenkyou,_ she continued in her thoughts.

* * *

Akane stood in front of the hospital room door, searching the room frantically with her eyes. This was her father's room, but it was completely empty. She felt more than heard Ranma's presence behind her. She whirled around, a panicked look in her eye. "Ranma, he's not here!"

Ranma felt a cold pit materialize in his stomach. "Calm down for a sec. I'll go ask a nurse. Maybe they just moved him or something."

Akane nodded, wanting to believe his words, but unable to fully. "I'll go find Nabiki and Kasumi."

They took off in opposite directions, Akane's heart thudding so loudly she was sure the whole world could hear it. She turned the corner, went down the hallway she was becoming far too familiar with and reached the waiting area.

Akane stood, stunned like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to move.

'_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit'_. The mantra went through Ranma's head as he ran down the hallway, looking for Akane. He had reached a nurse and gotten his answer. _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit'_.

He found her standing in the middle of the hallway, slightly shaking.

In both Akane and Ranma's sight were Kasumi, Nabiki, Nodoka and Genma. Kasumi was crying freely into a handkerchief. Nabiki was standing bone rod straight, wiping the occasional tear that trickled down her face roughly away with the back of her hand, as if it disgusted her. Genma looked equally upset but he and Nodoka tried to feebly offer words of comfort.

'_Kuso.' _Ranma thought. He reached out and tentatively touched his fiancée's shoulder. "Akane?"

She made no response. He turned her around to look at him. "Akane?"

He expected tears, screaming, shouting, hitting, but he got none of the above. Akane's eyes were downcast, but they were clear. "I didn't get to say goodbye…" she croaked.

* * *

_**Author's note**:_ Please review and give me incentive to keep going!


	2. Flashback

"Of Loss, Life, & Love"  
Chapter 2  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by Luna12

* * *

Ranma watched the suffering girl before him. "Akane, I'm ..." his mouth went dry. What do you say to a person whose beloved father had just passed on? What _could _he say? He felt partially in shock himself. He knew he had to say _something_, give some type of comfort, but he felt as if his tongue were made out of clay.

Akane turned her back on Ranma -- and the truth that had smacked her hard in the face -- and ran down the hall, eagerly wanting to escape the reality she found herself in.

He was gone. She hadn't been able to say goodbye. He was gone and she hadn't said goodbye.

She ran until she reached the end of the corridor. The pristine white wall mocked her pain and she kicked it. Repeatedly. The loud thud each collision made was only a distant sound to her ears. Akane felt utterly disgusted with herself. She had been outside, peacefully sleeping and enjoying the night sky, while her father died.

"Akane?"

He was several feet behind her, knowing better than to be directly within arms reach of his temperamental fiancée, but not willing to leave her, either.

For a moment she felt her temper change target. She wanted to scream and yell and hit at _him_. **_He _**dragged her out of the hospital. **_He _**took her away from her father; her family. And because of that, she didn't get to say goodbye.

Her head whipped around to accuse him, eyes blazing with anger. In an unexpected instant the heat she felt evaporated. Ranma was standing there looking equally miserable, if that was even possible. His normally cocky head hung low, his shoulders hunched over. Ranma had never experienced death so closely before and it was clearly affecting him. The hateful words caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry, Akane. You can be mad at me, if you want." His once cheeky voice came out low, hesitant and unsure.

Akane shook her head, feeling deflated at the sight of Ranma's thoroughly miserable face. "You...you didn't force me to take a break, or to actually enjoy myself, Ranma. I-I want to blame you, but -- but I know it's my own damn fault!" She kicked the wall again. At this point the entire side was lined with cracks that reached the ceiling.

"Hey! What do you mean it's your fault?"

Akane was staring intently at her sneakers. "I should've been _here_."

Ranma didn't know what to say to that. "At least you're here now..."

Akane made a sound in the back of her throat halfway between a laugh and a sob.

"What good does that do _now_?" Her voice cracked from the combination of hopelessness and guilt.

He thought for a moment before answering firmly. "Your sisters."

She remembered the image of Kasumi-- the joy of the family, sobbing-- and Nabiki, who prided herself on her emotional control, openly crying genuine tears. She opened her mouth and this time her voice was whisper quiet, but firm. "You're right, Ranma." Akane let out a deep breath and looked back up from the ground. "I'm here now. Might as well make some use of myself, ne?" Her voice was bitter and her velvet brown eyes shone with tears she refused to shed.

Ranma watched as Akane straightened her back and marched purposely back towards the waiting area to her sisters, admiring her inner strength more than he ever had before.

- - - - - - - - - - - FLASHBACK - - - - - - 7 days earlier - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tendo Soun watched attentively from outside the dojo window. The figure leaped and lunged and smoothly moved from kata to kata, dueling a shadow on the wall.

His daughter had the gift. He remembered how foolish he had been years ago, worried that he had no sons and therefore (he had thought) no heirs to his precious Art. It was his youngest daughter, his baby girl, who proved him wrong. She was as good as any son. He knew she still had much to learn, but the potential and innate talent was clearly there.

Akane was not the best martial artist in the world, and no longer even the best in Nerima. His best friend's son, Ranma, was proof of that, but as the saying goes, there is always somebody better -- and the important thing to realize was that his Akane wasn't too far behind them. Long before the Saotome heir had entered their lives, Akane had been winning local martial arts tournaments for years. It was with more than a little pride that Soun remembered how his baby girl single handily defeated a horde of high school male athletes each morning.

Soun knew that as much skill as Akane currently possessed, she had much more to go. Their encounter with the enchanted do-gi had taught them all that. If she ever reached her true potential, as the do-gi had shown, she would be even better than Ranma was currently. As he watched her move in the dojo, it hit him how much he never taught her. He had lost all passion for teaching after his wife had passed, but seeing Akane skillfully move across the dojo... he felt compelled to at least teach her _something_.

As the sliding doors opened behind her, Akane stopped halfway through her kata to turn around and meet her guest. She smiled when she saw him. "Anything the matter, Daddy?"

Soun repressed the urge to smile back. He was here to teach, to pass on his legacy.

"I realized I have not done my duty as your former sensei."

Her right eyebrow rose in question, but she knew better than to interrupt her father when he used his "teacher voice". She hadn't heard him sound this serious in years.

He cleared his throat and continued. "There is an advanced kata, a perfect blending of adaptable defense and attack, known only in the Tendo-Ryuu. Are you ready to learn it?"

Akane's eyes shinned with eager enthusiasm. "Hai, sensei."

Soun allowed himself a small smile.

The main advantage of Makubetsu Kakuto Ryuu was that it was entirely unpredictable. Its very nature was to constantly change and adapt to do "anything that goes". This particular kata, the henkan-henkou, naturally masked the artist's moves. The actions were horribly complicated and combined from a dozen different styles, then strung together in such a unique way that it was impossible to perform it the same way twice. It had taken him years to develop the technique, and he had never shown it to a living soul -- even Genma Saotome-kun.

"Watch," he commanded.

Soun executed the henkan-henkou, and his body became a swirl of punches and kicks. He felt his muscles protest and ache, reminding him of his age and how long he had been out of practice. A trickle of sweat came down his brow and he cursed himself. There was a time when this was a simple exercise and not the intensive effort it took him now.

Akane's eyes were wide as she watched. She knew her father's moves and style well and she prided herself on being able to read the moves of her opponent. Although Ranma was always frustratingly too fast for her, she at least (usually) knew what his next move was going to be she just wasn't able to react fast enough for it to matter. Although her father wasn't moving as quickly as Ranma, his movements were both entirely unpredictable and yet still fluid.

He stopped, unexpectedly to Akane's eyes, and looked at his daughter-student. "That is the henkan-henkou. Now, repeat what I did."

Akane's eyes widened. She had no idea what her father had done. How in the world was she supposed to duplicate it?

Akane took a deep breath and began.

"Stop!" She had only just started and he was already stopping her. She let out a long breath of disappointment mingled with frustration.

Her sensei remained patient but firm. "Watch me again and then tell me what you see."

She nodded and studied the impressive display of agility, strength and art. It seemed as if it was a completely different technique! No two moves were the same. The only thing in common was that his movements appeared just as wild and unpredictable. No, wild was not the right word. It only appeared wild on the surface, but under careful scrutiny it was clear her father was in complete control of his actions.

Again, he halted without apparent warning while remaining perfectly balanced in his stance.

"Report," he commanded.

Akane wracked her brain for an answer. There had to be some underlying theme. She replayed both demonstrations in her mind, all too aware of the stern gaze demanding a reply. Suddenly, like a magic-eye poster, the true image came to her.

"Your attacks are not like the Saotome-Ryu -- which is based on speed, or being aerial," she began. Soun nodded his encouragement and she continued. "Henkan-henkou relies on the Tendo style -- flexibility and strength. The real trick is that you never make the same move twice. Every part of your body shifts and is never stationary. You're usually halfway through one kata and then you switch to a completely different one. You never complete a full move, so it feels as if you're feinting an attack when in reality you're not. You're just picking and choosing parts of a kata to perform at any time at will -- or inspiration?"

A larger smile broke through Soun's controlled face. He never was good at controlling his emotions. "You understand the theory. Now, put it in practice. Show me."

Hopeful and determined, Akane began anew. Within moments she felt her father's strong arms blocking her every move. He was actually sparring with her? '_Well, not quite,' _she admitted to herself. He was only blocking and not attacking.

"You're communicating your moves! Again."

They continued in a strange and beautiful dance. Akane jumped, punched, and kicked through motions that soon became unreadable, despite the fact that her speed had remained the same. She was starting to land some blows and her father disengaged himself from the dance, becoming spectator instead of participant.

Soun breathed heavily as he watched his student with bursting fatherly pride. She had it. Granted, it was not a perfect execution of the henkan-henkou. Her movements were a little clumsy and not as fluid as his but he knew the grace would come with time and practice. Akane had already learned in a few hours what took him years to develop.

Soun, still feeling out of breath and a tightness in his chest, felt his left arm tingle with virtual pins and needles. He ignored it as he watched his student.

"Are you feeling alright, Dad?" Akane had stopped, looking at her father with concern. Soun's face was turning pale and his breathing was coming in rapid short breaths. Her father's face scrunched in pricked pride and he tried to laugh it off. "Of course I am. I may not be the age I used to be, but I'm still fit as a fiddle! Let me see the henkan-henkou again."

Akane executed the technique, pleased with herself. She finally felt more comfortable with the oddness of breaking set rhythms. She turned around to see if her sensei approved, but he was no longer standing there.

"Dad?"

As if in slow motion, Soun felt himself fall to the floor. His vision swam and the heaviness in his chest exploded in a burst of pain. He could vaguely hear his little Akane scream his name before he knew no more.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I know nothing about martial arts. I apologize for talking out of my a$$. Then again, Takahashi also made up completely fictitious moves, so maybe my cruddy explanation isn't too bad.

Many, many thanks to my original beta-reader, Sabrina-Neo.


	3. Funeral

"Of Loss, Life, & Love"  
Chapter 3  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by Luna12

* * *

The chanting was a soft, surreal drone that barely reached Akane's ears. She felt as if she was in someone's else's dream, but as much as she tried to refuse what she heard and saw, there was no denying the strange reality she found herself in; she was standing before her father's funeral.

Akane had been through the Buddhist style ceremony once before, long, long ago. She had been a small child then, too young to be able to understand why her mother wasn't coming back or how, or why, her body had turned to ashes: cremated. Now, she was a young woman and viewing the ceremony without the naive misunderstandings and denial of a child.

The entire Tokyo area was under a massive heatwave, but the sun's rays, which normally made her feel happy and alive, made her angry. How dare the sun be shining, happy and inviting! She was afraid of letting herself feel anything other than anger. If she did, she'd feel everything else that came with it –- the hurt, the sadness, loss and regret -- and not be able to stop.

The one emotion that was safe to approach was her anger. It was familiar and almost oddly comforting. It was a crutch she relied upon often. When flustered or embarrassed, her temper seemed well able to handle the situation. Yet for the first time, her temper was failing her. It couldn't bring him back and she knew it. Hitting and punching someone or something wouldn't change the situation; her father was dead. Akane refused to face the building internal mass of pain her father's loss made, for it was easier to pretend that everything around her was just a bad dream. She would wake up tomorrow morning and discover it was all a mistake, right…?

Akane forced her eyes away from the urn; both the physical remains and evidence of her father's passing. Her eyes met Kasumi's, who was sitting to her right. Upon the initial news, Kasumi had sobbed openly for a day. Then, in typical Kasumi style, she had put aside her grief, slapped on a weak but constant smile and proceeded to take care of the funeral arrangements with Nadoka and Genma's help.

Nabiki, at Akane's left, hadn't had a full out cry like Kasumi, but had (surprisingly) shed open tears after the initial news. The last time Akane could ever recall Nabiki crying (other than when she was acting and trying to weasel someone out of yen) was when her mother passed. Just as Kasumi found taking care of the family as a distraction from her grief, Nabiki poured even more energy into her financial bookkeeping. Her best comfort was in cold numbers, crunching out costs for the funeral, the inheritance tax, and hospital bills.

Akane turned her head to look at the "friends" gathered. Many guests were invited to be present at the ceremony. As was tradition, each brought a monetary gift to the grieving family, (about 20,000 Yen) and received a small gift in return. Nabiki, of course, handled the arrangements. Akane was slightly vexed at her sister for how she handled this. In typical Nabiki fashion, her monetary lust overrode all other senses of proprietary or conscience; among the invited were Shampoo, Cologne, Kodachi, Kuno and many other loonies from Nerima.

_'At least the other fiancées were polite enough to not hit on Ranma at a time like this,' _she grumbled mentally. It was true. Although they had clustered themselves as closely as politeness would allow to Ranma, they seemed to genuinely pay their respects to the man who had passed away.

Akane glanced over at Ranma, who seemed to fidget in place. The weather, being scorching hot and muggy, was only adding to his discomfort. He felt like a fish out of water dressed in his formal black slacks and a matching black button-down silk shirt. Of course, the fact that he had no idea how he was supposed to behave or act at a funeral didn't help at all. At the same time, the entire event made him feel unnerved. No matter how bad things had gotten, there had always been a happy ending for him and his friends. He half-expected Soun to come back from the dead and laugh it all off, claiming it was some grand joke or misunderstanding.

He glanced over at his father, a little surprised at how badly his old man was taking it. His father, who had never batted an eye at dangerous training or even let his curse get him too down, was completely off balanced by the loss of his best friend. Genma's enthusiasm for eating disappeared, (he only ate 3 meals a day as opposed to 6) and for the first time Ranma could ever remember, his pop didn't provoke him to train.

However, it was not his father that concerned him most. He glanced over at the youngest Tendo, a blank, lifeless look on her face. At first, he was glad that Akane hadn't started balling like Kasumi. Ranma had enough trouble dealing with _any_ girl who cried, but it was even worse if it was Akane. Yet after he saw Nabiki cry a bit and even caught his father "with some dirt in his eye" one evening, he began to worry that Akane had _not_ _once_ shed a tear. It didn't seem natural, especially considering how close she had been to her father. It was as if she was shutting down as many emotions as possible.

The only thing she _did_ express was her temper. However, even that wasn't being shown normally. Usually when Akane's temper flared, it lashed itself out on the person who irritated her; namely him. However, that wasn't the case this time. Initially, Akane (as if trying to make up for her absence when Soun passed) had been the main comforter for her sisters along with Nadoka, but after Kasumi and Nabiki started to gain control of the situation, Akane became quiet and withdrawn, venting her temper on things that never would have bothered her before, such as when she burned one of her dresses in the attempt to iron it. Normally, that would have gotten her slightly irritated, but not to the point of ripping the dress into tiny shreds in a fit of anger.

Ranma felt at a loss for words. "I'm sorry" seemed hollow and useless. "Cheer up" was hardly appropriate, either. Before now, death to Ranma was something that didn't happen, that had never touched him directly. Even when he'd "killed" Saffron, the guy was reborn moments later – he was immortal, after all. He knew the Tendo's mother had died, but as he had never met her in life, her death never seemed that real to him. _This_ was someone he knew, who was like an uncle to him, (albeit an annoying one at times).

He tried to imagine what the remaining Tendos were feeling, and found himself recalling a memory he would have rather kept buried. Not so long ago in Jusenkyou, he'd thought Akane had died. He remembered the pain, the shock, the anger of that moment. Because of that, he turned unresponsive and shut himself off from everyone around him. The only emotion he had shown, other than depressed shock, was an outburst of rage when the Juskenyou guide had removed Akane's clothes from his arms. Recalling that moment, he suddenly understood the state Akane was stuck in.

The ceremony ended and the urn containing Tendo Soun's remains was passed to Kasumi, the eldest and new head of the household. It was finally over. But now what?

Nodoka Saotome whispered something to Kasumi and after a quick nod in response, Nodoka turned to face the gathered guests. Ever polite and oblivious to any possible tension, (much like Kasumi in that respect), she invited the guests back to the Tendo household for some tea and to talk about "good ol' times" with Tendo-san. Of the guests who agreed to come were Tofu-sensei, Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, and Kuno.

For a moment, Ranma and Akane shared equal looks of distress. Didn't Nodoka realize what she was getting them all into? It wasn't even that long ago that the majority of those guests had destroyed the dojo in the successful attempt to disrupt their wedding. The only destructive people missing were Ryoga, (who was probably on the other side of the globe with Akari), and Happosai, who had disappeared –- as he did periodically -- a few months before Soun's heart attack.

Akane's look of distress soon turned into a deep frown. She was not at all pleased with the guest list. The Nerima demolition crew all in her house at the same time! Yes, it was custom to invite relatives and close friends back to the grieving family's home after the initial service, but these girls -– and one Tatewaki Kuno -- she did not consider part of either category. She wasn't too annoyed at having Ukyo over, as she got along fairly well with Ranma's childhood friend, but Shampoo? The Amazon who claimed Akane was an "obstacle for killing"? Or crazy Kodachi? Although she could easily take the gymnast (when not playing by rhythmic gymnastic martial arts' rules), she would still have to be on constant guard for the girl's poisons and tricks. She didn't even want to think about Kuno. He was already spouting out annoying poetic words to try and comfort his "tigress in her grief". All it made her want to do was belt him, but she wasn't about to take back an invitation Auntie Saotome made, nor cause such a horrible disruption at her father's wake.

Back in the Tendo household, the girls made sure to seat themselves not-so-subtly around Ranma; meaning Akane's normal seating place beside Ranma was taken. Kuno took the opportunity to sit next to her. Akane cringed and counted to ten. Could this day get any worse?

Ranma traded distressed looks with her across the table, looking as uncomfortable as she did.

'_Good. Serves him right,'_ she caught herself thinking before shaking her head hard, upset that she had jumped the gun again. No, it wasn't Ranma's fault -- this time. He hadn't invited the girls over, and he wasn't trying to encourage them – at least not today. Just as she hadn't wanted to invite Kuno or even encourage him. Still, she didn't have to stick around to watch the disgusting display. Even though they were showing more decorum than normal, small verbal barbs were already being thrown between the rival fiancées and Shampoo was looking eager to glomp her "airen".

Akane rose from the table and excused herself, claiming a sudden headache.

Tofu-sensei, who was sitting across from Kasumi, (impressively managing to hold on to his sanity near her presence), managed to break his fogged gaze away at the mention of a sick patient. "Akane, do you want me to --"

Akane shook her head sharply, cutting off any further response. "No thanks, sensei. I'll be alright."

As a result of two years experience and developed survival instincts, Ranma managed to hear past the polite words and fairly neutral tone, to the tense and barely contained boiling temper underneath.

"Akane?" Ranma called after her, knowing that he was going to be in for it later. There was no way Akane was going to assume he was the innocent in this situation, even if he was. Surprisingly, Akane sent him a look that let him know she wasn't actually mad at him, but she sure as heck wasn't going to stay.

Kuno, oblivious as usual, rose to follow. Akane cut off his advances with a sharp wave of her hand. "I'm retiring to my room, ALONE, Kuno-sempai."

"But my dear tigress –" they were the last words he got to utter as he made the mistake of touching Akane's shoulder. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Faster than anyone was able to process, Akane flipped Kuno over her head and flung him. She turned and glared heatedly at the hole in the wall. Kuno would be fine, considering how often such drastic maneuvers had been used on the Bokken-boy before. No one, not even the guests, gave the encounter much of a second thought.

Once Akane withdrew from the dinning room, an attitude shift was immediately felt from the girls clustered around Ranma. All were glad that Akane left; it would make things much easier. It was difficult holding themselves back so much, but even they knew which lines not to cross in the name of decorum and Akane's temper. The Tendo family was grieving, after all. At the same time, there was Ranma's marriage to secure and Soun's death changed the dynamics of their marriage game drastically.

Kodachi smirked and stroked her hand on Ranma's arm. "Ranma-sama, it seems that even in this tragedy there is some joy, for now that Tendo Soun is departed, your previous engagement has surely been annulled."

Ranma coughed violently, choking on his tea. Shampoo and Ukyo, (who had been thinking the same thing), were glad the issue was out in the open without having to be the first to voice it.

"How can you talk about stupid engagements at a time like this?" Ranma croaked, glad he had at least managed to keep the tea from sprouting out of his mouth like a fountain. For once, he wished Pop was in the room to take the argument (and the heat) off for him, but the panda-transforming man had sulked off to a corner of the house to "relive his fond memories of Tendo-kun in peace". '_Translation,'_ Ranma thought, _'he's gonna get drunk off his ass playing Shogi by himself'._

Ukyo, while patting the coughing Ranma's back, spoke up. "Of course, with Akane's engagement annulled, mine is the most valid one remaining."

"What you mean, spatula-girl?" Shampoo cried shrilly. "Amazon honor first. Ranma Shampoo's husband!"

Kodachi's stuck up nose rose even higher in disgust. "You harlots have no right to claim Ranma-sama!"

Ranma groaned and considered using the Saotome Special Technique. The funeral tea was quickly degenerating into a cat-fight on who was next in line to marry him.

Nodoka, also seated at the table, felt too surprised to speak. She, too, had begun to worry if the marriage was still on, but had not wanted to express her doubts, especially at this time. The agreement had been made between her husband and Tendo Soun. It had not been carried through and everyone knew of Akane and Ranma's disagreements over the arranged marriage. Without Soun around to enforce it, what would pressure Akane into agreeing?

Nodoka was starting to regret inviting everyone to tea. The girls weren't actually battling it out like they had done in her home in search of a non-existent engagement ring, but the words were equally barbed and it probably wouldn't take much to push their heated tempers to violence.

Tofu turned to Kasumi, his eyes wide behind the glasses. "Are they always like this?"

Kasumi's reaction was typical. "Yes, but oh my! After father's funeral, no less…" her eyes began to water.

Nabiki, who had sat at the far end of the table expecting this inevitable result, thought the farce has gone on long enough.

"Girls, girls," Nabiki announced, her steely calm voice cut through the bickering fiancées. They stopped in mid speech to look at the middle Tendo daughter. "I'm sure we can get this all settled in a more _civilized_ manner." Nabiki's eyes gleamed and there was no doubt that by "civilized" she also meant "profitable".

Shampoo spoke up first. "What you plan? Sell Ranma?"

"Hey!" Ranma shouted in protest, but was ignored.

Nabiki smiled a tired and worn-out version of her Chesser cat grin.

"Something like that. Meet with me one week from now. Until then, we ask you to respectfully give our family time to grieve and not to call on our house."

Kuno, who had regained consciousness at this point and had reentered the dinning room, was the first to speak. "But how can I help my dear Akane in her time of grief if I am not by her side?" Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Trust me Kuno-baby, she's better off without your assistance."

All three girls frowned. A week without seeing Ranma? Well, technically Nabiki hadn't said not to see _Ranma_, as much not to bother the Tendo family. It was clear the Tendo girl didn't care how much trouble Ranma was in personally, as long as it didn't affect her family. All three wondered what the clever girl was scheming. Still, they knew they were the ones transgressing on the Tendo hospitality and were compelled to agree.

Kodachi flicked her ponytail back in an arrogant huff. "Of course, the Kuno family knows better than to impose on the," she gave the small dinning room a disgusted look, "...bonhomie of a family in grief. We will meet a week from now."

With that, the Kunos left.

Cologne, who had remained quiet and carefully observant during the entire evening, spoke before her granddaughter's mouth was fully open to respond. "We too, will take our leave. Our condolences, again, for your loss."

Shampoo looked ready to verbally object, but a wink from Cologne silenced her, and she followed obediently behind, giving Ranma a longing glance before leaving.

Ukyo, who had behaved slightly better than the other girls, also rose and gave Ranma's shoulder a parting squeeze. "I'll be seeing you, sugar."

She turned to face the rest of the gathered family, bowed politely as a male would, then left.

Ranma let out a long, deep breath of relief. "Wow, Nabiki. Thanks."

Nabiki shot him a serious look. "I didn't do it for you, Saotome." She stood up and once at the door, turned to face Ranma again. "And we're not out of the woods yet."

* * *

_Author's Note_: Well, this chapter came out more angsty than I expected. At the same time, I tried to add a touch of humor at the tea-scene. Hopefully I did a somewhat realistic job in portraying what these characters would do in a very un-Takahashi-like circumstance. So review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will have some R&A moments.

Thanks again to Sabrina-Neo for beta-reading.


	4. Catharsis

"Of Loss, Life, & Love"  
Chapter 4: Catharsis  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by Luna12

* * *

"Well – (hic) – Tendo-kun, we had some good – (hic) -- times together, didn't we?"

Genma took another hearty swallow of sake in front of the Tendo family shrine. A side offering of the drink, placed by Genma, sat beside the remains of his best friend's urn in the Tendo alter. As was Japanese custom, the urn would remain on the altar of the family's house for 35 days before being buried next to his wife. Osenko incense sticks burned at the side, their scent filling the enclosed hallway.

"I always thought – (hic) – we'd be together to – (hic) – see our kids marry, watch – (hic) – the grandkids grow up."

He sighed. Even the warm, drunken buzz of the sake couldn't dismiss the feeling of loss and an emotion even more potent: worry. Nabiki was now the undisputed head of finances, and it was clear she didn't approve of Genma's long-term lodging. But he still did not have the funds to pay for his house to be restored to its former glory. He needed to plan for the future. After all, he had a wife and son to support. And more importantly, he had _himself _to support.

Something had to be done, and soon. Genma knew he needed to make himself the father-in-law (as opposed to the freeloading friend of the family), and secure his position of comfort. Despite his and Soun's past efforts and plotting, Ranma and Akane remained unmarried.

Granted, things had improved from the disastrous relations Ranma and Akane had upon meeting that fateful day two years ago, but they were a long way off from wedding bells. They needed a strong push -- but what would work? All the past schemes to match-make had blown up in his and Tendo's face before. On top of which, he would be operating by himself now. Genma smiled a strange, ironic smile. Then again, the loss of his dearest friend may have given him the best leverage.

Genma half sauntered, half staggered into the dining room area. The guests had all left. The only one remaining in the room was his pig-tailed son.

Ranma could smell the scent of sake come off his old man. He was about to make a crack about it, but stopped; his Pop was grieving in his own way and deserved a break.

Genma looked around the room a few times, "Where's your fiancée, boy?"

Ranma felt his tongue control slip. "Which girl?" he purposely replied, despite knowing full well whom Pop was referring to. "If it's the one you sold me off to for a Okonomiyaki cart, she just left."

Genma grumbled in response. "Don't be smart with me, boy. Where's Tendo Akane?"

Ranma was about to answer when he heard familiar footsteps come down the stairs. Angry footsteps.

Akane entered the dinning room, wearing her gi; it was clear that she was heading to the dojo. Her entire being seemed to radiate fury. Ranma wondered if she had indeed heard the disgraceful display and commotion from the tea, even upstairs in her room. Considering her current mood, he wouldn't be surprised if she had.

Genma, whose concern for self-preservation had made him only partly sober, was heedless of her attitude.

Akane was about to brush past, her intentions clear, but Genma grabbed her elbow clumsily and held her back. "I need to talk with you," he spoke, speech slightly slurred.

Akane's eyes narrowed in annoyance. The man was clearly drunk and she was in no mood to sit idly and talk. Still he was –- had been -- her father's best friend and an elder no less. She managed to remain forcibly polite. "Yes?"

"Privately."

Akane sighed and followed him. Ranma had a bad feeling about this. He knew his father too well and his tone of voice sounded alarm bells in Ranma's mind. It was the same tone he used whenever he was scheming something particularly unpleasant, like when he repeatably threw him in the pit of ca-ca- _feline _creatures. Concern pricked, Ranma followed.

Genma led Akane out onto the porch. With the door closed behind them, it allowed them a small margin of privacy from the rest of the household.

That was when he noticed Ranma's continued presence for the first time, and gave him an annoyed look. "I didn't invite you, boy."

Ranma crossed his arms. "Well, too bad. What do you have to tell Akane you can't tell me?"

Genma humphed in reply, the strong smell of sake oozed from his breath. He turned to face Akane, ignoring Ranma. "It grieves me that you failed to honor dear Tendo-kun, your father, before he passed."

"W-what?" Akane asked, in dead shock.

"Pop, what the hell are you talking about?" Ranma yelled.

Genma raised a hand to wave off Ranma's outburst. He turned to Akane, "Tendo passed without his dearest wish being fulfilled: Uniting the schools by _you_ marrying Ranma."

Akane couldn't believe Genma was asking her to do this now, of all times. It had been established that Ranma and her would be married after things were sorted out -- if ever that happened. Genma was blatantly preying on her emotions. Under normal circumstances, she would have punched the panda transforming man into the sky, or shouted angry protests -- but these were not normal circumstances. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice died in her throat and her lips moved without sound. She couldn't deny her father had his heart set on her marrying Ranma. As much as she wanted to deny it, a small seed of doubt began to bloom. Had her father died feeling unfilled? Was he disappointed with her for not going through with the marriage?

Ranma sat down hard with an equal amount of shock. He knew Pop was underhanded, but pulling something like _this_?

Genma continued. "The least you can do is try and fulfill his last wish."

Shock over, Ranma stood up in a rage and hit his father so hard he went head-first into the koi pond, unconscious.

Akane's jaw hung open as she stared at Ranma, whose aura was flared out in obvious anger.

Ranma put his hands on Akane' shoulders, making sure she was listening to every word he had to say. "Don't listen to that crap, Akane. Hell, you were the one who even got in the dress _willingly_ last time. You didn't do nothin' wrong, you hear me?"

Akane nodded dumbly. Ranma's words made some sense and managed to penetrate the fog of doubt and guilt that had formed in her mind. It wasn't as if she broke the engagement, although the words she overheard from upstairs had her concerned as to the actual state of said arrangement.

Genma, now in panda form, had regained consciousness and was walking back toward them. It was clear his trip hadn't improved his common sense; he carried a sign that read "Marry Ranma. Make Tendo Soun proud!"

At this point. Akane had gotten over her numb shock, leaving her temper in full force. Ranma's saw his father approach and on instinct stepped protectively in front of Akane, hopping to prevent any further hurtful stupidity. Unexpectedly, Ranma felt Akane push him out of the way. She stepped towards Genma, her own aura burning with anger.

**! SMACK !**

The sound of flesh meeting fur reverberated in the small yard. Ranma watched the parabolic arc of a panda fading away into the distance with admiration. Akane wasn't the star of Furinkan's softball team for nothing.

By the time Ranma turned around, Akane was no longer there. He knew where she was, though; the sounds of destructive rage emanated from the dojo.

**! SMASH !**

Another brick bit the dust. Akane was already steamed from before, but Genma's outburst was the icing on the cake for today's events. Each brick she visualized as one of the many problems that had been heaped upon her. Genma, the engagement, Ranma's fiancées, and most of all, the rage she had at fate for taking her father away from her.

Ranma watched her from the dojo window, keeping his distance; it was clear Akane needed to be alone to vent. Each time she assembled a new pile of bricks it was higher than the one before.

_'That big a pile...who does she think she is, Ryoga?' _Ranma thought to himself, starting to get worried. The bricks were now taller than Akane was high. Even he didn't want to attempt smashing a pile that large with his fists.

Akane's chop came down like a hammer, but this time the crash of flesh meeting concrete was followed by a human howl of pain.

Ranma rushed into the dojo. Akane was clenching her bleeding hand to her chest, feeling foolish at being caught in her clumsy act.

"Are you crazy?" Ranma tried not to raise his voice, but it was an old habit to disguise his concern for Akane with irritation.

Akane glared up at him, her embarrassment mixing with the annoyance she had over his comment. "I'm fine," she lied through gritted teeth. Her eyes, which wavered with pain, betrayed her statement.

"Yeah, right," Ranma scoffed, sarcastically. _'Crazy macho chick' _he thought to himself as he gently took Akane's injured hand. Her hand, which seemed amazingly small in his own, was scrapped, bleeding and swelling. He prodded gently with his fingers and heard her intake a sharp breath.

"Well, nothing seems broken," he sighed. "Why the hell would you pile the bricks up that high, dummy?"

His blue-gray eyes met hers. Despite the gruff words, his eyes spoke volumes. Suddenly, the tears that had refused to come previously became an unstoppable flood. She tried to wipe them away, but her efforts were as effective as stopping a monsoon with a bucket.

Ranma was at a loss. He hated it when Akane cried, but the past few days had shown him that not crying was hurting her even more. She wiped helplessly at her face with her good hand. "I ca-can't. I can't stop crying. Why can't I bloody stop?"

Ranma wiped gently at her face with his own hand. He knew full well it wasn't her hand that was hurting her. "Just because you're a tomboy, doesn't mean you're not human."

Impulsively, without warning, she was hugging him tightly, her face buried in his chest while she cried.

What was he supposed to do? All of a sudden he had a sobbing Akane in his arms. The last time that had happened, she had been crying in happy relief at his return, and he was so stunned he merely stood there in the hallway in stiff, (but pleased), shock. Somehow, he knew standing like a dumb statue was not good enough for the current situation. He let his instincts guide him, and found himself stroking her shivering back gently in comfort. The pain she exuded was as sharp and tangible as broken glass. Through their contact, he felt each small hiccup that racked her frame, which had shrank in the past week from not eating.

Eventually, he felt Akane pull away, eyes red and face blushing a matching shade of embarrassment. "Sorry to, uh, get your shirt wet and everything."

Ranma shrugged and tried to make light of the situation. "Are you kidding? I didn't even change form. You'll have to cry a lot harder than that to bother me. Wait. That didn't come out right! I don't _want_ you to cry, _ever_. That is…well… ugh!"

Akane raised her hand, signaling him to stop the train wreck of communication. "I think I understand what you mean."

She stood and, while smiling down at him, offered him her left uninjured hand to help him get up. He took her hand and stood up, mostly on his own exertion, not wanting to make her do any effort at all. Despite Akane's rumpled appearance, even now there was no denying she was cute. He discarded the thought quickly, not wanting to blush.

Akane looked around and sighed.

"I think I should clean this up."

"Wait a minute," stopped Ranma as he disappeared out the door. Akane blinked once and he was back carrying the first aid kit. Motioning for her to sit down next to him, he proceeded to clean the wound and wrap it up so that it would heal correctly. His actions were both tender and skilled.

Once done and her hand was her own again, she examined the bandaging. She was surprised.

"Pretty good, Ranma. Where did you learn that?"

"From you," he answered not looking up from the kit he was reorganizing, "all those times you treated me. Well, I am a quick learner, after all." He closed the kit and looked up at her surprised face. He chuckled. "Hey, it's true. I figured it was good to learn, so I watched how ya did it. I guess I finally got to return the favor, huh?"

"Oh," she replied, too stunned to think of anything more eloquent to say. She stood up once more, this time with Ranma helping her up.

"Ranma?"

He turned to look at her. She seemed nervous. "Yeah?" he prompted.

Under his gaze, she seemed to fidget and look even more uncomfortable. "With Daddy gone… are we, I mean, I guess we're not engaged anymore..."

Ranma looked up in shock. "Are you… do you want to break it off?"

Akane felt put on the spot and flustered. "That's not what I said," she answered heatedly.

"But is that what you meant?" Ranma demanded, a lump rising in his throat. He suddenly felt very defensive. It was one thing to hear the other girls claim the engagement was off, but _Akane_?

"NO!" Akane replied, realizing too late how strongly she answered. She blushed, embarrassed. "I mean, not really, but I heard what your other fiancées said."

Ranma bristled. He thought it was rather cold-hearted, having those girls instantly use Tendo-san's death as a way to break him and Akane apart.

"Well, don't pay them any mind. They're just jealous."

Akane's eyebrows arched in obvious disbelief. "Jealous! Of me? The 'uncute' fiancée? I doubt it."

"Just 'cause you act uncute sometimes, doesn't change the fact we're still engaged."

_'Still. He said still. Does it mean he doesn't mind?' _Akane's hope soared, although she didn't want to concentrate as to why it did so. She just allowed herself to relish the lighter feeling in her chest.

Ranma forced himself to look Akane in the eye before continuing. For once, his voice was dead serious. "I don't want ya listening to anything Pop said, either. I don't want you – or me -- feeling trapped into this."

The question she had been beating around the bush finally managed to escape. "So, you're still okay with us being engaged? You're not going to call it off?" Her voice was tentative, and Ranma couldn't tell if it was because she wanted an easy way out of their engagement, or just the opposite.

Ranma gulped audibly, feeling flustered and unsure how to respond. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, practically vibrating with unease. He had to be honest with himself. With no one else in the room waiting to send off the wedding invites and bring in the priest, he could answer truthfully – and the truth was that he didn't want to end the engagement. As much as he used to complain about it, he had come to accept the way things were.

At first, he'd hated being forced into something by his Pop. Then he got to know Akane, really got to know her. Even though he had his pick of girls and Akane was the temperamental, tomboy fiancée who couldn't cook, she was also the one who was always there for him.

And as much as he valued his friendship with Ukyo, he couldn't say the same about her. She had openly tried to manipulate him before, and though he forgave her each time, it wasn't the same. He saw Ucchan more as a brother, anyway. Shampoo was nearly as zany as Kodachi and the last think he wanted to be was an Amazon husband. He wouldn't be treated as a person, but as a prize.

Akane, who always helped him in a bind, who put her own life at risk for his, who as much as she got upset at him (and usually for good reason, he had to admit) never once kicked him when he was down. She was a compassionate soul with a love for life and a stubborn determination he recognized in himself. More so, there was Jusendo. Jusendo had forced him to face those feelings. He couldn't voice them aloud, or even properly act on them, but he couldn't lie to himself either.

Ranma felt Akane's eyes on him, burning like tiny pinpricks. He tried to make his answer as nonchalant as possible, but it still came out a bit nervous and awkward. "It's, uh, okay with me, if it's, well, okay with you, that is."

A slow, half-smile started to form on her lips. It was a far cry from the radiant smile he loved, but it was better than anything he had seen since Tendo-san's death. "I'm okay with it if you are, too. And _not_ because of our dads." Akane felt the heat rise to her face and she hoped with all her might that she wasn't blushing.

Ranma dared to fully look at her, and was captured in place by her image. Her hand was bleeding and bandaged, her face streaked with dried tears, and her unnaturally skinny frame clung to her rumpled gi. But despite everything she had been through in the past few weeks, she sat up straight and tall. She was a fighter, through and through. His fighter.

He felt drawn towards her, and found himself unconscionably leaning in. Akane found herself doing the same. They were inches apart, and their breathing increased in unison.

It was at that moment that Nabiki choose to barge into the dojo. "Akane, I need you to --" Nabiki's eyes grew wide at the scene before her. Both Ranma and Akane were in the dojo, leaning suspiciously close to each other, and neither one fighting the other.

It only took a second before the couple jumped away from each other like a cat who had its tail caught in a rocking chair.

Nabiki smirked, wishing she had her camera. "Heh. Well, don't let me interrupt anything."

Akane glared heatedly at her older sister. "What is it, Nabiki?"

Nabiki's right eyebrow cocked. _'They're not sputtering clumsy denials of what they were doing. Interesting.' _Nabiki put aside her suspicions for the moment and answered her sister. "I need to see you upstairs."

Akane signed as she walked out of the dojo. Would this day ever end?

* * *

_A/N_: I think this is one of my favorite chapters. Let me know how _you_ liked it by reviewing.


	5. Fireflies

"Of Loss, Life, & Love"  
Chapter 5  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by Luna12

* * *

Ranma stared at Akane's retreating form. _'What exactly happened back there? I didn't almost kiss her... did I?'_ Ranma tried to imagine the disastrous result of that course of action. He wasn't in the mood to be pummeled through the roof. Then again, Akane had leaned in rather closely to him as well. Could it be that she wanted him to, to... His mind started to overload.

Wanting some fresh air to clear his head, he left the dojo to go outside. There, sitting out on the porch like a serene statue, was his mother. The sun had set and fireflies were dancing in the summer night air.

He didn't want to disturb her, but he didn't want to leave her sight, either. He had only recently found his mother again and he valued the time he spent with her.

Sensing her son's presence, Nodoka turned and gave him a smile he had never seen from her before; it was motherly, but also intent and a little sad.

"Come here, Ranma. Share a moment with your mother."

Ranma swallowed hard and obeyed. He felt happy and nervous at the same time, still a little unsure of himself when near her.

Nodoka let out a small sigh. "I didn't know Soun well, Ranma, but he was a good man... a good father. He'll be missed."

Ranma, unsure of what to say, simply nodded in response.

Nodoka continued, her voice sounding distant and wise as she watched the fireflies. "Life is precious, Ranma." She broke her gaze away from the yard and touched her son's shoulder. "Never forget that. Never take for granted the people you love."

Ranma's eyes widened. She didn't think he took her for granted, did she? "I'd never take you for granted, Mom. I just found you."

Nodoka gave a small smile, pleased. "I know that, son, but I wasn't talking about _me_."

She turned to look back at the firefly dance. "If you love someone, don't hesitate to tell them. Learn from Soun: Life is _short_. You may never get a second chance to tell them."

Ranma could sense beyond his mother's general advice to the real issue she was trying to convey: confessing his feelings to Akane. Memories of Jusenkyo filled his mind. Akane, saving his life at the Phoenix water tap, only to nearly kill herself in the process. The long, agonizing race against time as he battled Saffron for the life saving water. Ranma was already living his second chance; it began the moment Akane came back to life in his arms in Jusendo. Ranma fidgeted in his seat.

Nodoka sensed his discomfort, and in an instant her mysterious, wise air disappeared to be replaced with her usual motherly attitude.

As she rose she rested her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Good night, son."

* * *

The Tendo daughters were gathered on the floor of Nabiki's room. Kasumi sat serenly, her hands folded on her lap in the prefect portrayal of feminine patience. In complete contrast, her youngest sister sat wearing a rumpled, sweaty gi. Her fingers tapped anxiously against her side.

"So, what's so urgent?" Akane asked, still slightly annoyed by Nabiki's interruption in the dojo.

For once, Nabiki didn't look smug or confident. If anything, she seemed slightly embarrassed. "We have some ... financial problems."

"Oh, but I'm sure we'll manage," Kasumi chimed. "We always have before."

Nabiki shook her head. "I'm not talking about some slight debt from Shampoo barging through the wall or a monster crashing our home."

Akane turned her head in puzzlement. "How much debt are you talking about? Why are we in such financial straights?"

"Too many bills, not enough income. We just managed to pay off the reconstruction of the dojo after the, ahem, wedding attempt. Then there were the hospital bills and funeral costs. Not to mention, we're housing and feeding the Saotomes. Ranma and Genma aren't exactly light-eaters."

"What about the money from the wedding guests? Or the funeral guests?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki shot a sharp glare Akane's way. "Thank our youngest sister. She made me give the wedding money back."

Akane crossed her arms defensively. "There never was a wedding. I wasn't about to accept the money you swindled out of every person in Nerima!"

"Hmph," Nabiki scoffed. "And now we're broke because you had overly righteous morals."

"Better to be broke than a swindling thief!" Akane countered, voice rising.

"Sisters, please!" Kasumi raised her hands.

Akane bowed her head. "Sorry, Onee-chan."

Nabiki simply rolled her eyes. "Well, at least we have the funeral gifts, but they're not enough to keep us afloat."

Akane could tell by Nabiki's tone that she had something up her sleeve. "So, what do you suggest we do?"

Nabiki smirked. "We're going to re-open the dojo. Lessons start tomorrow."

Akane's eyes opened wide, an eager smile forming on her face. "You mean, I'll be teaching?"

Nabiki shook her head with an evil grin. "Not just you. Ranma will be the main teacher. I've already sent out flyers. We have 20 students enrolled already."

"What!" Akane cried.

"Don't sound so surprised. Dad always planned on it -- and advertising lessons by the infamous Ranma was a sure-win."

Akane's face still looked appalled. "What, you don't think I'm good enough to teach?"

"Hey, it's nothing like that. I advertised you, too. All it took was some photos of you working out and we got quite a few drooling males enrolled."

If anything, Akane's anger only inflamed more. "So I'm nothing more than a sex symbol!" She was on her feet, ready to take Nabiki down a peg or two.

"Calm down, Akane. I'm sure Nabiki doesn't think that, _does she_?"Kasumi's voice almost sounded threatening.

"It was _business_, not personal, Akane," Nabiki defended. "Ranma's the best advertisement, you got to admit. People will come in swarms to be taught to do the things Ranma can do. You may be a black-belt, but Ranma's skills are almost inhuman."

Akane knew her words were the truth, but her pride was still badly stung.

Nabiki continued. "Akane, we need the money," she reasoned, her voice matter-of-fact. "That means, we need the students _any_ way we can get them."

Akane sighed. Her sister had a point, regardless of how much she disagreed with her methods.

"Now all we need to do is convince Ranma."

Both sisters looked at the youngest Tendo, the same look in their eyes as when they volunteered her to marry the Saotome heir.

Akane groaned_. 'Yup,' _she thought to herself. _'The day did get worse.'_

_

* * *

_

Ranma cocked his head at his fiancée, curious. "So, why did you call me out to the dojo?"

Akane took a deep, nervous breath. She hoped her plan would work.

"Here," she shoved a mop and bucket in Ranma's direction.

"Eh?"

"I need you to help clean the dojo. We start teaching tomorrow." Akane crossed her fingers, praying the direct approach would work best.

Ranma's eyes raised. "Teach?"

Akane nodded. A slight shift from her normal posture told Ranma she was nervous, as if Akane was about to ask him a favor.

"You don't mind helping out, right?" Akane asked, her voice unsuccessfully masking her doubt. She did not want to sound like she was begging, but she needed him to agree.

Ranma rubbed the back of his head in his typical bashful gesture. "Sure, I don't mind... but why now, all of a sudden?"

Akane's face turned an embarrassed shade of pink and her eyes lowered. "We're having some financial problems. We really need the money."

"Oh," was Ranma's initial response.

She raised her eyes to meet his. "I'd like you to teach with me, so how 'bout it?"

Ranma couldn't believe his ears. Akane wanted to teach along side him? Sure, that was the plan their fathers had set out, but it all seemed so soon.

"Uh, sure. But I could do all the teaching myself, you know." He flashed her a cocky smile. "I _am_ the best martial artist."

Akane's eyes rolled in frustration, but she wasn't surprised by his arrogant reaction.

"No," she said firmly and her eyes grew serious. "This is the _Tendo_ dojo, and I am the last Tendo to know the Art. I _will_ be teaching here, as my father wished."

Ranma nodded in understanding. There was no arguing that position.

"Guess we better get started, ne?"

Ranma bent down to pick up the bucket and was stopped by a small, warm hand on his shoulder. Brown velvet eyes met his.

"Thanks, Ranma."

He was as helpless as a deer caught in the headlights. Her smile –- real, genuine and utterly cute –- shinned from Akane's face.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

_A/N_: I know. Another horribly short chapter. Sorry. More on the way as Ranma and Akane engage in their biggest challenge yet: teaching! What about the rival fiancées? And Nabiki? Let's just say the time Ranma's spending with Akane is making them desperate... plots will unfold!


	6. Lessons

"Of Loss, Life, & Love"  
Chapter 6: Lessons  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by Luna12

* * *

_Author's Note_: I will refer to Ranma as a 'he' even when in female form. It's just too confusing to deal with it.

* * *

Ranma turned to glance over at Akane from their position outside the dojo door. Although she was visibly hiding it, he knew her too well. He could sense her nervous excitement as clearly as if it were a neon sign. It was as if she was vibrating without moving. He took a deep breath and shot her his most confident smile to ease her worries and hide his own. Although he _would_ fiercely deny it, he felt just as nervous as she did. Training himself or learning along side his Pop was one thing, but teaching other students was foreign territory.

He heard Akane take in a deep breath to steady herself and slowly let it out through her mouth. "Ready?" she asked him, a mingle of excitement and apprehension in her voice.

"Of course," came the steady reply, ruined only by the small crack in his voice. Despite coughing as if to clear his throat, masking his sign of weakness, Akane noticed it immediately for what it was and, surprisingly, felt herself relax. Knowing Ranma was feeling a bit uneasy actually made her feel less anxious. They were in this together.

"Let's do it, then."

The new students, who had clustered themselves randomly around the dojo before their first lesson, jumped at the sound of the door opening.

Ranma and Akane walked authoritatively into the dojo and stopped in the center to study the assembled students.

A grand total of 25 had arrived, from pre-adolescents to adults. Their level of ability and interest in the Art varied as much as their ages. It was clear, by looking at their stance and belt color, who were the most dedicated and had prior experience; they were the ones attracted to the dojo by reports of Ranma's skill. Others, mainly the younger group, were novices eager to learn martial arts for the first time. A very different cluster of eight young men were in neither category. Instead of standing straight at attention, they elbowed and whispered to each other while shooting glances Akane's way.

Akane frowned. She had her sister to blame for attracting these idiots who had no interest in the Art itself. The leering gleam in their eyes as they studied their female instructor strongly reminded her of Happosai.

"Okay everybody," Ranma started, "I'm Saotome Ranma and this is Tendo Akane. We'll be your instructors."

"Saotome-sensei will be taking the advanced students," Akane chimed in.

"And Tendo-sensei will be teaching kenpo and the beginners."

_'Boy, does it feel weird to call each other "sensei"!' _Ranma and Akane thought to themselves, unknowingly at the same time.

"Alright, then. Beginners and anyone interested in kenpo, line up over here," Akane ordered.

"And anyone ready to learn the cool stuff... "

Akane gave Ranma a sharp glare.

"...heh heh, I mean 'advanced' stuff, line up over here by me."

The students followed the instructions, splitting up to opposite ends of the large training hall. Akane walked in front of her assembled group, asking for names and making formal introductions. The younger students eagerly replied, but the other students she unfortunately had were not as polite.

"Name?" she asked a spiky haired teenager, whose lewd smirk was already annoying her.

He nudged his friends before answering. "Tanaka Jiro, _Akane_-_chan_."

Akane's face turned a dangerous shade darker. "You will refer to me as _sensei_."

"Or what?" one of his friends challenged. "What can a hot girl like you --"

The young man's response was brutally cut off as he landed flat on his back. Faster than he or the other students were able to process, Akane had grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head and painfully onto the ground.

The figure on the floor struggled to regain the breath that was knocked out of him. He made an uncanny resemblance to a beetle stuck on its back as he attempted, albeit unsuccessfully, to regain his feet.

"I only went easy on you because this is a first offense," Akane told the boy. "Next time, I throw you out of my dojo via the _wall_. Understood?" Akane glared at all of them, clearly letting them know that no more monkey business would be tolerated.

The commotion was not lost to Ranma, who quickly wandered to Akane's side of the dojo.

"Everything okay here?" he asked. His protective instincts had spiked when he saw the caliber of students that joined Akane's group. He knew Akane shared his troublesome ability to attract loony admirers -- and the photos Nabiki had filtered around town (which he only discovered an hour before class) would only make things worse.

Ranma looked around at the boy struggling for breath on the floor, and then at the rest of Akane's students. The disrespectful, hormone-driven males were now standing straight to attention. As they watched Akane, a mixture of fear and respect replaced the lecherous gleam in their eyes.

Akane gave Ranma a deviously sweet smile. "Don't worry. I can handle things here."

Ranma smiled back at her. She sure could.

* * *

Outside the Tendo Dojo, Genma was literally dancing. It was the same clumsy and ridiculous dance of joy he normally performed with his best friend. For a moment he paused and nearly lost his footing. It felt wrong to be celebrating this moment without Tendo-kun. He quickly shook his head and pushed the feeling aside. Wherever Tendo-kun was right now, he was surely dancing as well; Ranma and Akane were teaching _together_ in the dojo. Their legacy was coming to fruition! With Ranma and Akane working cooperatively, it wouldn't be long before they became even closer. Even better to Genma's mind, was that his position was secure again. After all, his son was a breadwinner -- and _he_ was the one who helped train Ranma to do that breadwinning.

* * *

Nabiki glowed over her calculator and accounting book. At this rate, they'd be back in the black and then some in no time. All she had to do was continue promoting Ranma and Akane, recruit a few more students, and they would be set.

She gently stroked the thick acceptance letter she kept at her desk. It was now official. Tokyo University's school of economics and finance had not only accepted her, but offered a full scholarship. It was a dream come true, but she couldn't leave her family if the finances were falling apart. Now with Ranma and Akane teaching, she wouldn't have to worry about the income. She could manage the rest of the finances long distance and rely on Kasumi and Akane for everything else.

There were, however, a few more arrangements left to make.

The "Fiancée Brigade" was to meet her in 6 days and her plans were still in their infancy. Originally she had set the deadline to simply buy the family some time — she needed Ranma and Akane to reestablish the dojo without interruptions.

Now, there were other matters to consider.

There comes a point when enough is enough, and Nabiki knew that time had come. Her family had dealt with the untimely death of their mother and now their father. The last thing they needed were more crazy and destructive plots by people attempting to marry either Ranma or Akane.

Settling the fiancée problem used to be a conflict of interest for Nabiki. She had more than enjoyed the profitable opportunities that came from the unwanted attention Ranma and Akane gathered. Now, she was losing money _and_ her family was at risk. Some of her money making schemes had only backfired.

She remembered the catastrophe of the failed wedding all too well. Ranma and Akane's suitors were getting desperate and a clear pattern of elevated destruction was evident. First Nodoka's home was wrecked in the search for a non-existent wedding ring, and then the dojo was literally bombed, among other things, to break up the ceremony.

What next?

Things were beyond simple cooking contests for Ranma's affection or mild stalking by Kuno or Ryoga for Akane's love. If the situation wasn't resolved soon, the "next time" would lead to someone being hurt, as opposed to property damage. In the state that her family was in now, she needed to diffuse the situation before it happened.

Nabiki rubbed her aching temples, trying to ignore the headache coming her way. She needed to lay down the facts if she was to plan anything.

She picked up her pen, and in a method that had always served her well, jotted down notes to get her thoughts organized.

Goal 1: _Safely_ get Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, & Kuno to admit defeat and leave their family alone -- or at least safe.

"Hmph," Nabiki sighed. It was infinitely easier to write on her notepad than to get that done.

Goal 2: Get Ranma and Akane together

A year ago, Nabiki never would have considered such a goal, but now she was fully certain; her sister, as stubbornly as she may refuse it on the outside, had fallen in love with the "baka hentai" she was engaged to. Nabiki had a natural talent to read people, and reading through her sister's tough front wasn't so hard. Especially since that tough front had been slipping the past month. She knew something monumental had happened at Jusenkyo, but she was never able to get most of the details until recently.

Akane and Ranma had been getting along suspiciously better once they arrived back from China, which was her first clue. The other was Akane's unusual acceptance to go along with the wedding. Sure, her father had bribed Akane with Ranma's cure, but she knew that wasn't the real reason. Akane could easily have told Ranma about the water _first_ -- instead she decided to tell him _after_ most of the preparations were underway.

Clue number 2: Ranma had been strangely protective of Akane sinc returning. If Akane even thought about going out alone, anywhere, day or night, Ranma made some excuse to follow. Even stranger, Akane hadn't become horribly annoyed by him for tagging along.

So, Nabiki went to the only source she could somewhat rely on: Mousse. Although useless in describing visual details, he was the only one who could relate what happened more objectively. At first, he hadn't wanted to disclose all the information, but Nabiki was persuasive, to say the least.

That was when she found out both young teens had nearly died.

First, Ranma was almost absorbed by the monster Saffron, only to be saved in the nick of time by Akane. The problem was, in her attempt to save him, Akane nearly died herself.

Yes, things were getting serious and she wasn't going to let them pussy-foot the issue for much longer. The main obstacle was to get the others off their back...

Nabiki picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello? Gosunkugi-kun? I have an offer you can't refuse..."

* * *

Ranma raked his hand through his hair in frustration for the 15th time that day. He was the world's best martial artist. He was never defeated, (or at least, never defeated for long), but none of that had prepared him for this challenge: teaching.

At first, his students had begged him to demonstrate some of his more advanced techniques. Always willing to show off, Ranma obliged by blowing up a practice dummy with a toned down version of his Moko Takabashi technique.

The students "oo"ed and "aw"ed and all seemed to be going well... until someone asked him to explain how he did it.

Ranma's eyebrows rose in confusion. "I already showed you," he explained.

"Uh, sensei, you demonstrated it but how do you _do_ it?"

The lessons quickly degenerated from there.

Ranma would show them an advanced technique, but no one would understand _how_ he did it and Ranma didn't know how to _explain_ it. At least not in words. He always learned by doing, from watching and observing. Why couldn't they?

It was soon clear that although Ranma was a gifted martial artist, his skills did not extend to teaching. The problem was he was TOO good. With his ability to pick up new techniques practically overnight, he had trouble wrapping his mind around the idea that most people learnt differently and at slower speeds.

The students started to mutter to themselves, feeling as frustrated as their sensei. Some started pointing and whispering toward Akane's side of the dojo. On that end students were organized in small teams practicing different katas and defense drills. Others were learning the beginnings of kenpo. Everyone was moving and learning something, as opposed to standing around in a dead-end conversation on energy attacks.

"Maybe we should have gone with Tendo-sensei?" Ranma heard a student on his side whisper a little too loudly.

Ranma never felt more insulted in his life. They'd rather learn from _Akane_ than him? Sure, Akane was a black belt but _he_ was the _best_ martial artist. Didn't they know that?

Trying to be covert, students started to dissipate from his side of the dojo to Akane's.

"Hey!" Ranma cried. "Let me show you something else!"

A few stopped to watch as Ranma's hands and arms moved in a beautiful blur of motion.

"Sensei, what is that?"

Ranma beamed. This was something slow-poke Akane could never show them.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken. Mid-fire Heavenly Broiled Sweet Chestnuts Fist."

A student scratched his head in puzzlement. "I couldn't even see what you were doing!"

Ranma's grin grew wider. "That's the point. It's a speed technique. You don't have to pummel the opponent with too much power if you just tap them a hundred times at once."

Another student, whose arms were crossed in front of his chest in evident frustration from sitting idly by, spoke up. "Can you _instruct_ us how to do it, _sensei_?" The words were polite, but the tone was impatient and he spat the word sensei as if it were a joke.

"Of course I can. You just make yourself go fast."

A few students tried, even with Ranma's cryptic response, and got no where.

Ranma couldn't believe the group of slowpokes he had. "Is that as fast as you guys can go?" he accused, dismayed.

More and more students began to leave Ranma's group, wandering to Akane's side.

Eventually, Ranma was the only one left.

* * *

Akane wiped her brow, feeling a bit tired from the day's events. She never imagined that Ranma's students would all move over to her side! Initially she was immensely pleased, but she soon found herself overwhelmed. There were really too many students for one sensei to handle at the same time. In addition, there wasn't much more she had to teach Ranma's students and she had only prepared lessons for the beginners.

Regardless, she tried her best, all too aware of Ranma scowling from the other side of the dojo.

When the students defected to her side she had asked them why. The answer didn't surprise Akane much. Ranma wouldn't even slow himself down enough to spare with her. It was little wonder he couldn't bring himself to go at a slow enough pace for other students.

Akane, on the other hand, was well able to communicate how to execute a move. She could relate to the students that were frustrated or needed a different way to explain a concept. She found teaching to be even easier than when she learned the initial technique. When she noticed a mistake, she could remember how and why she used to make the similar blunder and correct them -- not just point out the problem.

When the last of the students left the dojo, Ranma made the embarrassing trek towards Akane's side and the exit.

Ranma was clearly in a mood to go off and sulk, but Akane touched his arm and stopped him. "Hey, wait up."

"Why?" Ranma barked, his pride at the breaking point. "So you can gloat about how much everyone loves you?"

Akane felt her temper rise. She didn't ask for all those students to leave him, after all! She was not about to let him shift the blame to her. "Baka! I want to talk about working out lesson plans."

Ranma huffed and crossed his arms. "What for? It seems everyone wants _you_, not me."

Akane realized his ego has been majorly bruised (which she had to admit, badly needed it), but it would make him insufferable until his confidence was restored. She remembered all too well the incidence with the do-gi and Happosai's super soba. Ranma would never rest or stop acting like a jerk if he thought she bested him at something.

"That's not true, Ranma. The really good students first came here because they wanted _you_, the 'amazing' Ranma, not me."

"Yeah, and fine job _I_ did. I showed them everything, just like Pop would teach me, more or less, so why didn't they get it?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "Your father isn't exactly the best instructor, Ranma."

"Hey, his methods work," he defended, still feeling touchy.

"Uh huh," Akane's voice was oozing sarcasm. "By almost killing you, giving you a cat-phobia and taking you to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. Right, he's a _great_ teacher."

Ranma groaned inwardly; she had more than a few good points. "Okay, so his methods might not be for everyone."

Akane shook her head, knowing that was as far as Ranma would compromise. It was one thing for Ranma to go around and insult his old man, but anyone else and he would get defensive.

"Ranma, I have an idea... if you're willing to listen."

Ranma's eyebrows lifted. "Yeah?"

"Well, I can't teach everyone by myself. They're too many students, for one thing and the other..." she trailed off, unsure how to put it, not sure she could vocalize it yet.

"The other?" he prompted.

Her voice was quiet. "I-I'm not good enough yet to show the more advanced students. They're only a little farther behind than me, and well, they need someone better."

Ranma smile grew enormous. "So, you're finally admitting I'm better than you, huh?"

Akane felt like punching him and her hand twitched, ready to beat some humility into arrogant jerk. Ranma noticed the slight hand movement and closed his eyes, ready for a pounding.

He waited, but there was no impact. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. Akane looked severely annoyed, and her clenched fist still trembled, but she made no move to hit him. He watched her take a deep breath, as if to calm down.

_"Don't hit him...yet. That won't get you anywhere," _Akane thought to herself. She knew she walked right into feeding his ego, but at least Ranma was listening to what she had to say. "I didn't say that, but, well, I think you'd do a better job once you learn how to teach, that is."

"Hey, I can too teach!"

"Sure, that's why everyone came over to my side today?"

"What's your point, _tomboy_?"

"What I'm saying, _baka_, is that we can help each other!"

Ranma paused to absorb what she had to say. "What do you mean?"

Akane sighed in frustration, trying to keep control of her temper. He was so thick skulled. "I'm saying that I can teach you how to teach while you teach me."

Ranma's face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, can you say that again? Slower this time?"

Akane continued, slowly and emphasizing each word. "If you train me, I can instruct the more advanced students. While doing so, I can show _you_ how to teach."

Ranma's eyes went wide, finally getting it. "Wait, wait a sec. You want _me_ to train _you?__"_

Akane swallowed hard. Why was such a small thing so hard to say? It was as if she was officially admitting that Ranma was the better martial artist, which, (even though she knew he was), was a fact she didn't like to openly acknowledge.

"Yes," she replied.

"You gotta be joking."

Akane felt her thinly kept temper control slip. "You're always saying how much better you are than everyone else, and how horrible I am, so put your money where your mouth is, Ranma! Show me how to do it right!"

"I can't show _you_," Ranma tried to answer, exasperated.

"Why not? You just tried to teach the other students. Why not me?"

Ranma shook his head. "I just can't."

Akane's aura started to glow. "What? Because you think I'm not good enough?"

"That's not it!" Ranma shouted.

"Then what? You'll spar and train with about anyone _except_ me! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I CAN'T STAND SEEIN' YOU GET HURT! I'D RATHER GET HIT MYSELF THAN LET ANYTHIN' HIT YOU!" Ranma's shout echoed in the dojo. He looked astonished at what he'd just admitted. It was true, he knew, but that didn't mean he was ready to say it to himself, let alone aloud.

Akane fell into a stunned silence. She had never expected an outburst of emotion like that coming from Ranma. She knew he was protective of her, and had only been acting more so since Jusenkyo, but the way he said it...there was no denying it.

"You really do care about me, don't you?" Akane asked. She wasn't mocking him or even trying to force him into a confession. Her question was more a statement of fact, rather than an inquiry.

Ranma knew Akane wasn't actually trying to trap him, but that was still how he felt. His knee-jerk reaction was to deny it, but he stopped in mid-speech. Ever since he was forced to confront his feelings at Jusenkyo, he found it harder and harder to insult or dismiss such accusations. His mother's words of wisdom from the night before echoed in his mind, but he wasn't ready to say anymore more than he had already let slip.

There was only one other possible response. If an offensive attack was out, a strong defense was needed. "So, what if I do?" he challenged, neither confirming nor denying his feelings.

It was clear to Akane how nervous he felt. He was practically pacing, jittering from side to side unable to stand in one place. Akane knew she needed to say something, to let him know he wasn't alone in feeling that way. She touched his shoulder, trying to get him to stand still so she could talk to him and make sure he heard her.

"Ranma… I-- I don't want to see you get hurt either. I mean, why else do you think I get so worried whenever you run off to another fight?" She hoped he understood what she meant, but realized that the surprised look in his eyes meant he probably didn't get all of it.

Her next words came out a tentative whisper. "I...I care about you, too."

Ranma's eyes went wide. This was the closest they had ever come to admitting their feelings to each other and he half expected Tarou, Happosai and the rest of the Nerima "wrecking crew" to come barging in any moment and ruin things.

Akane began to blush, feeling uncomfortable. "Anyway," she continued pushing aside her flustering emotions and desperately trying to change the topic, "you can't train me without hitting me."

Ranma felt relieved that the discussion was going back to a slightly safer subject. "That's what I've been saying; of course that's the problem." His tone of voice seemed to imply that Akane was an idiot for bringing up the obvious.

Akane frowned at his attitude, but continued. "I'm not made out of fine china, you know. I won't break if you hit me. For crying out loud, you're the one who keeps saying I'm as tough as a gorilla!"

A ghost of a smile appeared at the corner of Ranma's mouth. "Yeah, you are."

For once, Akane didn't grow too upset by the backhanded nature of the compliment. She merely humphed in reply.

As quickly as Ranma's smile appeared, it faded to be replaced by a distant, haunted expression. "But you're not invincible, either." His eyes met hers and Akane knew his mind was replaying the moment she had laid lifeless in his arms at Jusendo.

His voice continued, unusually serious, concerned and doubtful. "What if I make a mistake and really hurt you? Or even..." Ranma stopped, unable to continue.

"You won't." The statement was spoken firmly and with full confidence.

Ranma's eyebrows raised, surprised.

"I'm a martial artist, Ranma. I can take a few hits and be okay. And I know, despite everything, that you wouldn't allow yourself to really harm me."

For once, it was Ranma who was the less confident one. The feeling of self-doubt was strange and new for him -- and he didn't like it one bit.

Akane realized the next move was hers. "Hit me."

Ranma's eyes bulged and his jaw opened in shock. He did not just hear her say that, did he?

"Eh?"

"You heard me. Hit me. I won't block or pound you back, and you'll see that I'm okay."

Ranma's face visibly paled for a moment. "This is crazy."

"Are you going to help me teach the school or not?" she challenged.

"Of course I am!"

"And I need to learn more before I teach?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then hit me and get it over with!"

"Men don't hit girls!" he countered.

Akane grabbed her water bottle and poured it over Ranma's head. "There! _Now_ hit me."

Ranma, now a dripping wet redhead, did not like this. At all. It was insane. It was ludicrous. It also made a twisted sort of sense.

If he, now a she, could control a punch, pull it enough, Akane'd be alright, wouldn't she? In his female form he knew his strength was greatly reduced.

_'She'll be okay, she'll be okay, she'll be okay' _Ranma kept trying to tell himself. He stood up straight and brought up his fist, which trembled for a few moments before he took a deep breath and regained his control.

Akane saw this and understood completely; he was about to take an important step. She dropped her arms to her side and nodded. A second later, Ranma punched her stomach. It was pulled, but it was enough to double Akane over as she gasped for breath.

Ranma dropped down to his knees in front of her. "Akane, are you alright?" he asked in his soprano voice, extremely worried. "Was that too much? I'm so sorry Akane, I..."

She recovered enough to look up at him and put a finger to his lips, stopping his protests.

"I'm okay. And thanks, Ranma. I know that wasn't easy for you."

She stood up straight, as did he.

"Now, let's spar for real, okay? I'll be fine."

Ranma nodded slowly as Akane assumed her stance. She studied her opponent, noting the relaxed stance he always took when fighting her. It never failed to infuriate her.

They began. It was an intricate game of give and take, with Akane mainly giving and Ranma taking the punishment. In a way, Akane realized why Ranma was actually allowing some of her hits in; he was punishing himself for the one hit he landed on her. Then, as if fully satisfied that he had paid enough for his imaginary transgression, he began to avoid all her moves in the annoying way he always sparred with her.

Akane knew Ranma was still having trouble with the concept of actively hitting her, and she would have to show him more thoroughly that she was not as helpless as he thought. She needed to throw him for a loop, but he knew her fighting style all too well; it was child's play for him to avoid her. Yet, he hadn't seen the special Tendo technique.

Akane waited for the right moment and executed the henkan-henkou. She had to fight to keep her concentration (as opposed to gloat) at the surprised and utterly shocked look on Ranma's face. With a move Ranma had to admit he didn't see coming, Akane clipped him on the chin and sent his female form flying.

Physically, Ranma quickly recovered with a backflip. His emotional recovery, however, was a little stalled. A mixture of feelings warred with each other. He was both surprised and impressed that Akane managed to get through his defenses when he was honestly trying to evade. He felt eager and excited to learn this bizarre kata she executed. He was also upset with himself that she had made it through his defenses, even if he was a girl at the time. Akane was usually notorious at communicating her moves to an opponent, but this time she had taken him completely unaware.

Yet, he had seen it once. He smiled to himself. He could avoid it next time.

Well, almost next time. Both the second and third time she managed to land a few hits, but he was better prepared and they didn't send him flying. The technique's timing constantly shifted, making the most use of the Anything Goes style. She was pretty good, he had to admit, adapting her attack to however Ranma was moving and blocking.

_'If Akane wasn't such a slowpoke,'_he mentally confessed to himself, '_I'd have hell of a time blocking.'_

They separated for a moment and Akane beamed, pleased with herself. "So, are you still going to treat me with kid gloves?"

"Hey, you're not Ryoga. I'm not gonna go full force. You may be a tough tomboy, but you're still a girl."

"So are _you_, at the moment."

Ranma scowled. "I'm not a _real_ girl."

Akane smiled deviously. "Then why don't I show you how tough girls really are?"

Akane began her attack again, but this time Ranma poured all his energy into his speed and managed to avoid all her hits.

They broke away again. This time, Akane was left disappointed. Her successful streak was short lived.

"You know," Ranma began, sensing her frustration, "we really have to work on your speed."

Akane opened her mouth to protest, but closed it before she could say anything. She _had_ asked him to train her and he hadn't said anything directly insulting for a change.

"Fine," she growled. "What do you suggest?"

Ranma blinked several times. Akane was actually agreeing with him? True, she sounded a bit defensive, but she was actually listening to him.

"Watch me. I'll show you."

Akane placed her hands on her hips, half annoyed by his cocky attitude and half eager to learn.

Ranma smiled on one side of his mouth and struck out in the air like lightning. His attacks began at a manageable speed and steadily increased in velocity until he was performing the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken attack.

"Okay. Now you try."

Akane had seen Ranma perform the Amazon technique before, but she had never figured out how he managed to be that fast. Watching this time hadn't revealed anything else. Akane took a deep breath and tried to move as fast as Ranma.

Ranma watched and shook his head. "Sheesh. You really are a slowpoke."

"RANMA!"

"Hey, it's the truth!"

"That doesn't mean you have to say it like that!" Akane let out a breath full of frustration. "So, what am I doing wrong? What's missing?"

Ranma also felt frustrated, but hid it better. "You're not putting everything into it," he explained calmly.

"I am too," Akane replied, indignant.

"Are not," he snorted. "You're not putting your ki into it."

"My ki?" Ki was life energy. She knew it fueled emotions and a person's aura, and could even be used by Ranma and Ryoga to form energy based attacks, but she had never learned how to use it directly before.

Akane tilted her head at him, intrigued. "How do I channel that into my speed?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he had to explain it aloud. "The same way you do everything else."

Ranma's arrogant tone irritated Akane to no end. She counted silently to herself to keep from snapping back at him. "You're doing it again. Try and explain in some detail, will you?"

Ranma rubbed his hands through his hair, feeling at a loss. "I don't know how to say it. You just do it. Like this." Ranma's hands moved in a blur as he demonstrated the technique once more.

"See?"

Akane frowned. "No. All I know is you somehow manage to go faster than what seems physically possible."

Ranma nodded. "Exactly. You _do_ get it."

"What?"

Ranma smirked. "Of course it's _physically_ impossible. That's why you channel ki into it."

Akane looked doubtful. Tofu could manipulate some simple ki lines in the body via pressure points, but that's not what Ranma was talking about here.

Akane tried it again, with the same lack of results. She sighed in frustration. "How do you do it? I've never tried something like that before."

"But you have!" Ranma protested. "You do it all the time!"

Akane raised her arms in exasperation. "What do you mean I do it all the time?"

"You don't honestly think a girl your size is naturally as strong as a gorilla, do ya?"

Akane scowled at him. "Ranma, just what are you getting at?" Her voice warned him that any false step in speech would send him flying.

"Don't you ever wonder how you knock me clear to the other side of Nerima in one blow? You channel the ki as strength."

"I do?"

Ranma looked surprised. "Yeah. I thought you knew."

Akane shook her head. "No, I never thought about it before. It just… happened."

Ranma's smirk grew even larger. "Now you see why I can't just explain it in words? It's just so, so instinctual for me. You use it for strength, I use it for speed."

Akane's mouth twitched into a wry smile. "If you had said that earlier, I would have gotten it, you know."

Ranma rubbed the back of his head bashfully at the gentle rebuke. "Yeah, whatever. So, you gonna try it?"

Akane tried to recall in detail what she did whenever she slugged someone with her "gorilla" strength. Suddenly, she had it. The common element was how angry she felt at the time. Her emotional energy would overflow into every pore. Just as Ryoga's depression fueled his ki, and Ranma's overconfidence fueled his, she would have to rely on one of her naturally stronger emotions.

_'That should be easy,' _Akane thought to herself. She had been feeling angry and frustrated more than ever lately. The trick was to channel it for speed instead of strength.

It took several more attempts, mainly with Ranma goading her, before she reached a speed that was twice as fast as she had ever been before. It was still not as good as the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, but it was close. A little more practice and she would get it.

Akane was breathing hard from the day's hard efforts, but her mood was better than Ranma could remember in a long while. He understood, in a way. Nothing made him quite so happy as when he mastered a new technique. Sure, Akane hadn't mastered it yet, but she was heck of a lot farther along today than ever before.

A small smile began to form at the corner of his mouth, as well. _'I should have done this sooner,'_ he thought to himself. Then again, not so long ago neither of them would have had the self-discipline or maturity to be together like this.

* * *

_**4 days later at the Tendo Dojo...**_

"Okay everyone. All advanced students are to report to Saotome-sensei, not me. Understood?" Akane announced firmly.

The students began to grumble.

"But Tendo-sensei, Saotome-sensei, well, he --"

"Can't teach?" Akane finished for the nervous boy. "Is that what you were about to say?"

Ranma scowled from the other side of the dojo. Akane had asked him to wait over there while she talked the other students into rejoining his side. He was not happy with this plan at all, but his attempts to directly convince the students had proved grossly unsuccessful.

"Trust me." Akane continued. "Saotome-sensei was just a little overeager last time. Today's lesson will go much smoother. Now go. I need to instruct these white-belts."

Looking incredulous, the students reluctantly left Akane's area to join their other sensei.

They were pleasantly surprised to find that things did go more smoothly.

Through trial and error with Akane in their evening training, Ranma was learning how to instruct others. Whatever lesson he would work on with Akane, he would directly apply to his class. The students stopped grumbling, now that they understood what it was they were attempting and how to get there.

In the end, Ranma was surprised to find these students learning even slower than Akane. He has always mocked her skills since he weighed them against his own, but she really wasn't _that_ bad. He only had to compare her to the general populous of martial artists to realize that. Just because she wasn't at the insane ability of Shampoo (who could be a bit challenging for him if he was also in his female form), that didn't make Akane less of a martial artist.

Ranma looked around the dojo and felt pride well up at the sight of _his_ students learning and growing. He couldn't believe how nicely things were going for a change. Everything was working out. He and Akane were getting along better than ever since they started training and teaching together. With him sticking his foot in his mouth less often, and Akane managing to control her temper more, Ranma was able to see more of the true Akane.

He remembered the advice Tofu gave him his first week in Nerima; that Akane was really a sweet girl deep inside. He was starting to see that more and more lately. Secretly, he had always known it was there, but he had refused to acknowledge it. It was so much easier for him to concentrate on her flaws, to complain and fight against the arranged marriage. It wasn't like that anymore, though. He knew her too well to honestly think badly of her. Sure, her cooking was toxic and she had a fireball temper, but everything else... he realized he was getting distracted and went back to correcting his students.

Akane glanced over at Ranma's side of the dojo and smiled. Ranma was managing fine now, thanks to their evening sessions. Moreover, an actual relationship was starting to form between them. They weren't just learning how to teach or improve in the Art during their private training — they were learning how to get along. Interactions in the dojo carried into other aspects of their lives and they weren't stepping on each other's toes as much anymore. She was starting to see less of Ranma-the-arrogant-asshole and more of the _real_ Ranma, the awesome, kind guy with a good heart she had only caught glimpses of before. The feelings she had for him, which she had bitterly fought against in the beginning (yet had slowly started to acknowledge over time) were becoming stronger.

Marriage no longer seemed like a horrible trap. Genma had wisely backed off after going on Akane-Air and hadn't mentioned the engagement. Now, there was an agreement between Ranma and Akane, never spoken but somehow understood; they were free to follow their own hearts, without pressure.

They were each giving the other a chance by starting to hang out more like a "real" couple, with a few casual trips to the movies and ice-cream parlor that week. Thanks to Nabiki's arrangement, they were safe from harmful interruptions (for the time being), and they were making the most of it. Ranma hadn't said anything obscenely insulting and Akane hadn't lost her temper at him. She felt the warm glow in her chest she was starting to associate whenever she thought about Ranma.

Suddenly, she noticed that Ranma was also staring at her. Their eyes met and they both blushed and turned away, paying attention once more to their students. Akane smiled inwardly. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

**! SMASH !**

"Oh dear!" Kasumi exclaimed, picking up the shattered remains of glass from the picture frame. She put down the duster to get a broom to clean up the mess. She couldn't believe she knocked the photo down -- she usually wasn't klutzy. She had dusted that cluttered bookshelf hundreds of times before without ever knocking something over. She bent over and picked up the picture. It was a photo of Ranma and Akane, sitting together and smiling, laughing actually. It had been taken without their knowledge by Nabiki the other day.

Kasumi put the photo back, and felt an inexplicable chill tremble down her spine, despite the warm weather. In her heart, she knew this was a bad omen.

* * *

_Author's Note_: To make up for all the short chapters, this one turned out really long, though not intentionally. Hmm, I think I like this chapter a lot, regardless. It was pretty tricky for me to write, as I know _nothing_ about martial arts. I just fake any references and stuff. So, please don't hate me for the poor descriptions. I'm not into fighting, much. I was a prissy girl who took ballet lessons, what do I know?

Everyone -- thank you so much for your support and reviews! They help keep me going and spawn the creative process.


	7. Meetings

"Of Loss, Life, & Love"  
Chapter 7  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by Luna12

* * *

_**Author's Note**:_

This tale I tell is dedicated to you, the readers. Your kind, encouraging reviews and 'Favorite Stories +' requests keep me going.

My apologies for the long wait. Since my last update (in 06-22-05!), I've graduated college, grieved the loss of several dear family members, finished my master's degree, changed jobs, moved to 3 different states, got married (to a black belt martial artist, seriously), and bought a house. I hope the added life experience helps me to enhance this story.

A great big thank you and warm welcome to my new beta-reader, the talented Angela Jewell. Read her stories, people. Some of best Ranma/Akane fics ever written.

* * *

Nabiki took in the three pairs of suspicious eyes pointed in her direction. This was certainly going to be an interesting gathering.

Mousse nervously wiped and readjusted his spectacles, but managed to remain calmly seated on Nabiki's bedroom floor. Gosunkugi was to his left, pale, sweating and fidgeting at some worn, old books in his lap.

Konatsu sat seated under Nabiki's open window, clad in his ninja garb. He was quiet and unnaturally still. Only his shifting eyes gave evidence to his discomfort.

Nabiki cleared her throat and began. "I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice." Nabiki gave her best reassuring smile, a look she practiced to mimic innocent Kasumi's face, and passed a tray of tea and cookies. It was a clear peace offering.

When handed the tray, Mousse refused to accept. He kept his arms crossed and guarded. "Lets dispense with the niceties, Nabiki. You always have some hidden agenda. Just come out with it."

Nabiki's mask of friendly reassurance morphed into her trademark smirk. Mousse was always more clever than he appeared behind those dim, foggy eyes.

"Then I'll be blunt. I want Ranma's fiancées to be his _ex_-fiancées, and I'll need your help to do it."

Mousse was on his feet in an instant. "If you are planning anything that would harm my precious Shampoo--"

Nabiki rolled her eyes and gave a condescending flick of her wrist, motioning for Mousse to resume his seat. "Mousse, I'm not an idiot. Directly harming Shampoo would probably mean my own death, and that of my family."

Mousse wasn't sure if he should be calmed at how quickly she dismissed the idea of harming Shampoo, or to be enraged over the implied admission that she had already considered it.

Gosunkugi raised his hand, too nervous to speak directly. Nabiki had to hold in a snicker. "Yes, Gos-kun?"

Gosunkugi gulped several times before being able to speak. "I, well, I think we're all wondering... why now? You make money selling off dates to Ranma. You never seemed to care what dear Akane-san wanted. Don't you make more money stirring up trouble?"

Konatsu and Mousse nodded in agreement.

For a moment Nabiki wondered what card to play. It was instinctual for her to manipulate, to feed half truths and flattery. However, they were too suspicious of her to play the "I want my sister's happiness" excuse, and there was no way to argue profitability by getting Ranma hitched to Akane. If it was only Konatsu and Gosunkugi, she would have been able to bluff her way through, but Mousse was staring at her, as if his poor eyes were trying to bore into her soul. He had spent most of his life surrounded by lying and scheming women. Nothing but the truth would work here.

"The truth?" Nabiki found her palms sweating and made a visible show of wiping them on her pants. If she had to show her vulnerability, she would make it count. "I'm terrified of more Shampoo-Ukyo-Kodachi craziness."

Mousse's hostile posture faded away. He had observed Nabiki-the-manipulator in action before. This was something else. His vision was horrible, but his sense of hearing was sharply acute. Gone was the sickeningly sweet voice of empty promises, nor was it replaced by false tears or fake distress. Her tone and inflection was something he had never heard from her before. It was a voice that spoke raw truth and genuine concern.

Mousse resumed his seat, taking a less guarded stance.

"Ano..." Kontasu politely interposed, bowing at Nabiki before resuming. "I understand why you brought Mousse into this, uh, conspiracy, but why us?" Konatsu motioned at Gosunkugi and himself. "I want nothing more than Ukyo-sama's happiness, even if that means marrying Ranma. And Gosunkugi-san has a crush on Akane-san, neh?"

Gosunkugi's pale complexion managed to blush heavily. Konatsu continued, apologetically. "It is known gossip in Nerima, Gosunkugi-san. You are hardly the only male at Furikan High to want to date Akane-san."

Nabiki's mouth flattened to form a mischievous poker face. "I want you, Konatsu, because you'll keep us honest. I don't have any grudge against Ukyo. If Ranma and Ukyo both love each other, then I will do all I can to dissolve Ranma's other engagements, even the one to my sister."

The looks around the room revealed mixtures of bewilderment, disbelief and renewed suspicion.

"What is your true goal, Nabiki?" Mousse demanded.

Nabiki answered immediately. "My family's safety. I don't really care who marries Ranma. I just want all these women fighting over Ranma to stop threatening my family. Or did you forget the _exploding_ Modern-Yaki?"

Konatsu had the grace to look embarrassed. "I tried to stop Ukyo-sama, but she was very upset."

Nabiki continued. "Not to mention how 'upset' she and Shampoo were when they _destroyed_ the Saotome home looking for that engagement ring? Do I need to go on?"

Everyone shook their heads in acknowledgment.

"That still doesn't explain the pale boy's presence," Mousse motioned towards Gosunkugi.

Gosunkugi clearly looked uncomfortable. "I can leave--" he began.

"Sit, Gos-kun." Nabiki interrupted, her voice firm but friendly enough to ease the boy's nerves. "I invited him for various reasons. One of which is his knowledge -- although limited -- of the supernatural. Can either of you claim the same?" The challenge was clear. Nabiki wanted him there, so the others would just have to go along with it.

Nabiki straightened her back and opened her notebook, in full control once more. "If I can, I want to peacefully divorce Ranma and Shampoo. Is that possible, Mousse? Can Amazons get divorced?"

Mousse scoffed openly. "You think I haven't thought of ways to separate them? Rarely, a Council Elder, such as Cologne, may force a divorce if the union is disruptive to the tribe's harmony."

Nabiki's eyes brightened with hope.

Mousse noticed, and sighed. "Countless times I have argued that Ranma's unworthiness and chaotic nature would bring disaster to our tribe... but Cologne has refused to hear me. The only other way is for Shampoo, as the Amazon wife, to _willingly_ leave her husband. Even then, she has to have probable cause. Ranma would have to be shown to be too weak to join the tribe, or, ahem..." Mousse trailed off, a little embarrassed, "... infertile."

Gosunkugi chuckled, and tried in vain to keep his laughter discreet behind his hand.

"I don't think we want to go down that route," Nabiki smiled mischievously. "But Ranma's not just male -- he can turn female. Wouldn't this give him full rights?"

Mousse looked surprised for a moment. "I see. That is a most unusual circumstance...however, Ranma is still considered an outsider. His rights are limited and it would take a Council Elder to approve the divorce."

Konatsu chimed in. "What about the laws on lesbian pairings?"

Gosunkugi eyes went wide. Nabiki almost laughed at the innocent and straight forward way Konatsu asked.

Mousse looked puzzled. "Les-i-bian?" Despite Mousse's well pronounced Japanese, it was becoming clear that he was lacking some vocabulary. Suddenly, he blushed. "Oh, you mean the ---" Mousse pronounced something unrecognizable in the tonal sing-song of his Chinese dialect. "Yes, it happens, but it is not considered marriage. Both members are still expected to take on a husband and bear children to strengthen the tribe."

Nabiki nodded thoughtfully. It was the reversal of a long, unspoken tradition in Japan, where gay lovers were tolerated, as long as sons did their duty to produce an heir.

"But if you try to argue Ranma has full rights as a female..." Mousse continued, half thinking aloud. "It also means Shampoo will have to kill him for the Kiss of Death." Mousse looked wistful.

Nabiki frowned. Yet one more potentially life-threatening issue to resolve. She sensed there was something else missing, something perhaps even Mousse didn't fully realize. "Why hasn't Shampoo tried to just kidnap Ranma?"

The room became dead silent. They all knew Cologne and Shampoo were more than capable of such an act. With their wide array of potions and spells, it would be child's play to drug Ranma and sneak him out to remote China. Yet, the Amazons had never tried to seize Ranma by force. They tried again and again to trick him into loving Shampoo, to bribe and seduce him to have sex with her, but that was all.

Mousse was the first to respond. "I...I don't really know. It has been something I have dreaded. I simply assumed Cologne didn't want to go to that much trouble."

"But she'll waste her magic potions, secret herbs, money, and nearly 2 years for all those other crazy schemes?" Nabiki challenged.

Nabiki jumped out of her seat. She was on the tip of something essential, she could feel it. She had half-guessed it before, but slowly her guesses were starting to solidify into facts. "Mousse, I know you've tried, but is there _anyway_ we can convince Cologne to initiate a divorce?"

Mousse scowled. "Cologne wants Ranma's children for the tribe, preferably with Shampoo's bloodline. It is why she has so shamefully encouraged my beloved Shampoo to reveal her precious body to temp that scoundrel."

"So, she just cares about getting her specially bred-grandchildren?" Nabiki asked, eagerly. She was pacing in the small space left available in her room. The amount of energy she radiated increased her resemblance to Akane.

Mousse sighed. "Yes..." He began to prattle off about the agony of love rebuffed due to the injustice of his poor vision and supposedly inferior genetics, but Nabiki was tuning him out. The threads of a scheme were knitting together in Nabiki's mind. It was more than a little crazy, but it was her best shot.

"Nabiki-san?" Konatsu asked politely for the third time. Nabiki jerked her head out of her thoughts, a wicked smile gracing her lips.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Ranma sat at the stoop of the dojo entrance, enjoying a moment of quiet relaxation, watching the sunset. He sighed. Today was the last day of Nabiki's arranged armistice with Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi. All last week he got to experience something closer to normalcy. As long as he had been on the Tendo property or accompanying Akane, no one had bothered him. He had experienced a life where his biggest worries weren't feuding girls, magic potions, bicycle crashes, or drugged foods -- just teaching.

Teaching; it was more tiring than he imagined it would be, but not in the physical sense. It was painful having to work so slowly, to be unbearably patient with his students. It took a lot of yelling from Akane in their side-lessons to understand that rolling his eyes and making cocky, insulting comments didn't work for most people. Sheesh. It was how Pop had trained him, why was everyone else so touchy about it?

Positive word of mouth had spread around town and even more students had enrolled. With the school year approaching, he and Akane had decided to open an additional evening course. It was partly why he was out here at this hour, still in his gii. They had finished teaching their first evening class, and Akane was in the bath. This time Ranma was determined to avoid walking in on her. You'd think after the first disastrous walk-in it wouldn't happen again, but like his bad luck around cold water, it was an all too frequent occurrence.

It had been years since he had associated with merely average or hobbyist martial artists. Working with the so-called advanced black-belt students was becoming an eye-opening experience. He knew he was the best, but he was starting to realize how far apart "the best" was from everyone else. Other than Ryoga and some of the Amazons, there was no one at his level. The experience was changing how he viewed Akane's skills, too. Sure, she was still behind him in abilities and speed, but she was definitely ahead of the advanced students. She also learned a lot faster than they did.

More than that, Akane was good at teaching, a talent he had to painfully admit he was lacking. As quick as Akane was to anger when her feelings were hurt, she was naturally a patient listener with the students, able to find a different way to explain what he thought was obvious, but never could explain in words the way his students required of him. It was only with Akane's help that he was finally able to impart his skills to others. Teaching at the dojo was becoming a true partnership, something he had never experienced before -- and it felt good.

*** CREEEEEEEEK ***

The high pitched sound stopped Ranma's thoughts. It sounded like it came from the dilapidated door to the back of the Tendo house, but no one in the family liked to use it. It was normally locked.

Curious, Ranma walked over to take a look. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he saw the culprit.

What the hell was Duck-face doing around here?

Ranma calmly stepped between Mousse and the gate to leave the Tendo residence. His arms were crossed as he glared at the bumbling Amazon.

Mousse was trying to be stealthy, but he didn't quite make it to the gate. He stumbled first into a bush, then tripped again into the fence. With little light in the backyard and his own poor vision, he hadn't noticed Ranma, either.

Not willing to wait anymore, Ranma called out, irritated. "What you doing here, Mousse?"

Mousse whipped his head around to face the direction of Ranma's voice. He straightened his back and casually brushed off the twigs that had embedded into his clothing.

"I was invited," Mousse replied, clipped and short.

"Yeah, right." Ranma snorted sarcastically. "That why you're sneaking out the back?"

Mousse bristled. If only Ranma knew his real reason for being here covertly, but that fool had no idea how much trouble he caused those around him, all because he was too much of a playboy to pick one girl and stick with her. It made Mousse sick. Still, the last thing he wanted was to jeopardize Nabiki's plan so early in the game.

"That's none of your concern, Ranma."

Ranma felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. Something was horribly wrong. Mousse wasn't trying to start a fight with him, nor was Shampoo anywhere in sight. So why else would he be here?

"If you're here to harm Akane..." Ranma growled, threateningly.

Mousse threw up his hands in exasperation. "Why by all the Mystic Dragons would I want to do that? Stop being paranoid. _I'm_ not the one who attacks every women in sight for my base desires."

Ranma blazed. "How many times do I have to tell you and the rest of the world: I'm not a lecherous Casanova!"

Mousse's temper was rising to match Ranma's. "You think I could forget how you took advantage of my dear Shampoo when Akane's life was hanging in the balance?" The vision of Ranma on top of his nearly naked Shampoo, her bra clenched in his teeth, haunted Mousse.

Ranma couldn't believe he had to explain himself, yet again. Why was it the world thought him the biggest liar in existence? Just because he was frequently caught in compromising situations, no one gave him a second chance to explain. "You really are a duck-brain, Mousse. I was trying to save Akane's life from that _viper_ you're in love with!"

Mousse was instantly in a battle pose. "How dare you insult my Shampoo!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Mousse had reached deep into his sleeves, launching projectile daggers at Ranma.

Ranma deftly dodged the onslaught, bridging the short distance between them with each move. He wasn't about to let Mousse get away.

There was a blur of motion as Mousse blocked a kick to his head from Ranma, and Ranma counter-stroke with an uppercut to Mousse's jaw.

Mousse wasn't down for long, launching himself fully at Ranma. For a brief moment, Ranma felt an amazing high. He had been holding himself back so much in teaching, that to finally let loose against a worthy opponent was a tremendous release. Still, he didn't want to play with Mousse. He was still angry at his previous comments, and worried about the Amazon's motives for sneaking around the house. It was time to end this.

"I'm tired of trying to get this--* KICK *--through your -- * PUNCH * -- thick head!" The final punch had knocked the wind out from Mousse, and he was on the ground panting.

Ranma bent over to his fallen opponent. "Your 'precious' Shampoo was about to snap Akane's neck! She was _gleefully_ willing to kill a helpless opponent, who was nothing more than a dying, dehydrated doll." Ranma was breathing heavy, but not from the exertion of the fight. His hands shook and he clenched them, forcing himself to regain control and ignore the painful memory.

After a pause, Ranma continued, his voice low and intense. "Before you start accusing me of defiling Shampoo's honor, remember this: _she doesn't have any_."

With that, Ranma walked away from the prone Mousse, confident that the Amazon would be staying clear of him and the Tendos for a long time.

* * *

A wide-eyed Nabiki closed her bedroom window. Her lips were tight and her brow furrowed. She had overheard the entire confrontation in the backyard. Mousse had certainly edited his brief tale of what had taken place in Jusenkyo. Ranma's violent and paranoid reactions were making more and more sense. Nabiki's own instincts and recent sense of alarm were justified too.

Shampoo's patience at seizing Ranma for herself was wearing thin, so thin that she had risked directly threatening Akane's life in front of Ranma. A move that had been an unspoken taboo, until now.

The few moral qualms Nabiki felt towards her plan vanished. The Amazons needed to be dealt with; permanently and soon.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I hope it has been worth the wait! If not, leave a review and tell me how to be better. If you think it has been worth it, tell me why, too.

I'm updating weekly, now. No more 5 year gaps between postings, I promise.


	8. Collisions

"Of Loss, Life, & Love"  
Chapter 8: Collisions  
A Ranma Fanfic by Luna12

* * *

"Hey, Kasumi, have you seen my --"

Akane stopped mid-sentence, feeling overwhelmingly shocked and awkward at once.

Kasumi was openly sobbing in the laundry room. Kasumi, the emotional rock of the family, who took such pride in keeping a well-kept home, was weeping over dirty clothes?

All at once, Akane realized it wasn't about the laundry. The clothes in the hamper were her father's, and the brown gi Kasumi was clenching in her fist had been her dad's favorite.

Tears began to prick and burn at Akane's eyes, and she found herself struggling to regain control. Her throat felt suffocatingly tight, but she refused to let the sadness out. Breaking down in front of Ranma had been enough. She didn't want to think about her father's death anymore! Couldn't she just pretend that he was away on vacation? Kasumi's tears made the tragic reality impossible to ignore.

Akane placed a hand on Kasumi's sobbing shoulder. Her elder sister jumped in surprise. She had been so engrossed, she never noticed Akane's presence. Immediately, Kasumi began wiping her eyes, trying to hide her weakness.

"Oh, Akane, you startled me..."

"Oneesan..." Akane didn't know how to finish. They stood there in awkward, grieving silence before Akane spoke again.

"Would you like some help?" Akane lamely finished. It had been years since Akane had volunteered. Last time she tried to do the laundry, the machines flooded the room with bubbles from an overabundance of the wrong detergent.

Mutely, Kasumi shook her head.

Akane struggled for something else to say, something to heal her elder sister, but she could think of nothing. How could she heal her, when she was hurting too? There were no words equal to the task, so Akane used action instead.

Akane wrapped her sister in a tight hug and held on. Kasumi needed to know she wasn't alone. She needed to understand that Akane missed him too, that Kasumi's burden of hurt and grief could be shared.

Eventually, Kasumi pulled out of the embrace. She had stopped crying.

"I don't know what came over me," Kasumi began to explain, feeling embarrassed. "It's just that the clothing... they have his scent. I need to wash them, so we can donate them, but then... I would be erasing Father's presence. I-I-"

Akane took the gii out of Kasumi's hand and placed it back in the hamper. "The laundry can wait."

Kasumi nodded numbly. For once, it was Akane who needed to take on the comforting role.

"You've been working too hard," Akane scolded lightly. "Why not take some time off?"

Kasumi began to protest. "Oh, but I need to go to the market, and prepare dinner, and --"

"I can do that."

Kasumi eyes widened, slightly horrified. The image of Akane wrecking mayhem in her pristine kitchen was too much to handle at the moment. There were still scorch marks on the ceiling from Akane's last cooking attempt. "Akane, I'm making dinner, and that's final."

Akane pouted. How was she supposed to help? "At least let me get the groceries."

A weak smile graced Kasumi's lips. That was something her culinary-challenged sister could manage, as long as she provided a detailed list. Akane's ideas for ingredients and her sense of recipes was appalling at best.

Kasumi nodded her head in agreement. She looked at her "baby" sister, and couldn't help but feel a well of pride. She had helped raise Akane, and her temperamental sibling was maturing into a kind, responsible woman -- even if she couldn't cook or clean. Somewhere, she was sure, both her parents were also proud of them.

* * *

Shampoo frowned, feelings of boredom and frustration mixed uncomfortably as she eyed the fresh fish at the marketplace.

She hadn't been able to see her airen all week! Even though Nabiki had made it clear that Ranma was fair game to visit, he hadn't stepped foot outside the Tendo residence without accompanying Akane, meaning she couldn't go see him without breaking the promise Cologne had made with Nabiki.

Shampoo pouted. Making matters worse was all the time her Ranma was willingly spending with Akane. The posters advertising Akane and Ranma's martial arts lessons were everywhere in town.

Grandmother had tried to explain to Shampoo the virtue of patience, that acting too soon would make things worse, but what could be worse than Ranma and Akane together in the ice cream parlor, with Ranma in male form?! Shampoo had spied them through the window on her food delivery runs, and had nearly crashed through the wall to stop their laughter.

When did everything begin to fall apart?

Ranma had never succumbed to her advances before, but he used to be friendly. Ever since the battle with Saffron, he avoided her and pushed her away fiercely. The entire trip back from China, he refused to talk with her. She knew he had been angry over that little joke of hers to snap Akane's neck, and her bribing him with the life saving water for sex, but normally Ranma forgave her by now.

The failed wedding was too close for comfort. The memory of Ranma in a tuxedo next to a glowing Akane in a white wedding gown made her blood boil. Akane wasn't yelling at Ranma as much as before, and the hitting was less. They would yell and argue, but it was not the same. They were getting closer, and Shampoo feared Akane was truly becoming an obstacle once more.

And obstacles were for killing, after all.

She would not return to China childless and ashamed of not consummating her marriage. If Ranma was infertile, her fellow sisters would understand why she returned without him, but to say she never managed to bed him! Oh, the taunting would never cease, to be scorned by an outsider!

She looked up from the stall of mackerel and stood stunned in place. Oh all people, Akane was several stalls ahead of her. Why was Akane here at the market? Shampoo often saw the eldest sister with the too-happy face, but never Akane. She glanced around. Ranma was nowhere in sight, either.

A mischievous gleam filled Shampoo's eyes.

Akane turned her head and Shampoo instinctually ducked.

Perhaps things were changing in her favor after all...

* * *

Akane lugged her canvas bags filled with fresh produce down the street to her home. It was a quiet afternoon, beautiful fluffy clouds grazed across the sky, and the street was empty.

But Akane was not enjoying the summer day. She felt edgy, and had goosebumps in the back of her neck. She could sense that someone, or something, was following her. Akane had her fair share of kidnappings and ambushes, and of necessity she had become more wary of her surroundings.

She spun around, annoyance all over her face.

"I know you're there!" Akane called out defiantly to the air in front of her. She placed her grocery items neatly against the fence, and assumed a defensive stance. "So come out already."

Shampoo jumped over the fence in an impressive leap, landing after a striking display of acrobatic back-flips.

The Amazon looked Akane up and down, like a cat inspecting her prey.

Akane sighed. "What do you want, Shampoo?"

Shampoo made a show of examining her manicured nails, ignoring Akane for a few beats before answering.

"Shampoo bored. Want match?"

Akane crossed her arms. Something felt off. Shampoo hadn't challenged her to a fight in a long time. Why now?

"Some other time, Shampoo. I need to get these groceries home to Kasumi."

Shampoo's eyes flashed with emotion, but Akane couldn't tell if it was anger or excitement.

"Shampoo understand. Food-waster too scared to spar. Food-waster know she very, very weak."

Akane glared, and felt her face grow hot along with her temper. Part of her knew Shampoo was purposely goading her, that this was an opponent who had beaten her in every fair fight before, who had given Ranma a run for his money, but she didn't care. She had picked up a few new moves, and was eager to prove she could handle herself.

Akane cracked her knuckles in preparation. "The name is Tendo Akane. Or are you too stupid to remember?"

This time it was Shampoo's turn to flush red. Without hesitation, she attacked.

Shampoo bounced a series of rapid blows off Akane's ribs before she could effectively dodge or block. Fortunately, Shampoo wasn't hitting at full strength.

Shampoo stepped back, laughing. "So slow. Shampoo have to treat like baby."

Akane gritted her teeth. Shampoo was as fast as Ranma, and she had caught her by surprise, but Shampoo was also being cocky and overconfident. Akane could use that.

In a predictable and familiar gesture, Akane pressed an attack with reckless enthusiasm, shouting her battle cry as she lunged towards Shampoo with a roundhouse kick.

The Amazon girl yawned in theatrical annoyance, prepared to block the amateurish move. But the move she expected, the move she had seen Akane thrust and had witnessed a dozen times before, never came. Instead, Shampoo felt an unexpected impact on her nose.

"AIEEEE!" she screeched, both hands pressed against her nose. A flow of blood was pouring from her face. Akane had _hit_ her?! Akane, that clumsy excuse for a martial artist, had successfully feigned then counter-attacked? Not only that, but the speed of that attack was close to her own Amazon superiority. It was as if she knew the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken. It was not something Shampoo had expected, and in her overconfidence, had left herself woefully unprepared to block.

For a moment Akane was also stunned. She had really hit Shampoo. Not some passing blow to an arm or leg, but in the face! She had heard the crack on impact and knew she had broken the Amazon's nose. For a moment, Akane felt guilty. As much as she made fun of Ranma for not being willing to fight girls as equals, she realized she was blameworthy of the same thing. She usually fought women in formal tournament matches, with strict rules on valid targets. Only when she had fought against males, or for her own safety, had she truly used her Anything Goes techniques without holding back.

Shampoo glared at her opponent. This was not the Akane she had fought before. Originally, she had planned a simple, humiliating match to put Akane in her place. In the past, it had been all too easy to provoke her romantic rival into a spiral of low self-esteem and irritation.

Not anymore. This time, Shampoo was out for blood.

Ominous thunder rolled in the distance.

"How about we finish this another day?" Akane offered, eying the black clouds rolling in.

_Another day?!_ Shampoo spat and wiped her bloody hands on her legs, her training kicked in and she ignored the continuous trickle of blood from her nose. This upstart would pay, now! She had gone easy on her before, but this time, Akane would know what a true warrior could do.

Shampoo lunged with a kick combination that Akane barely managed to block. She grunted from the effort. This was not the 'baby' hits from before, but Shampoo's full strength, and Akane could feel the impact right down to her bones.

Pressure points, Shampoo strategized, were the best way to seek her revenge. Shampoo was still stronger and faster than the Tendo girl, no matter how much Akane may have improved with Ranma's guidance, but she also knew it would be a poor idea to exchange blows and give her foe another chance to get lucky. All it would take was a few precise hits to the correct nerve clusters, and she could render Akane a helpless doll. Then, she would take all the time she wanted to inflict equal punishment. Maybe even make her beg for mercy. Yes, that was what she wanted.

Shampoo spun away from one of Akane's punches and twirled gracefully around behind her adversary's back. She lashed out with extended fingers towards the Tendo girl's exposed neck...

Akane shifted her stance at the last moment. Shampoo's fingers glanced off the girl's hard-muscled shoulder, which was not her intended target.

Still, the blow caused Akane to stagger backward, a cry of pain escaping her lips. Hitting the wrong nerve clusters would certainly inflect torment, if not the paralysis Shampoo sought.

The Amazon frowned and danced away from Akane's counterattack. This was becoming more challenging than she ever expected.

It was time to take the battle up a notch. Shampoo waited for her foe to throw another kick, then dropped down and spun with a sweeping counter. She took Akane's feet out from under her and sent her sprawling to the asphalt. She waited a split second until the girl was in the midst of trying to rise to her feet again, and then launched into a savage three-kick combination. The first kick contacted her opponent's ribs and lifted Akane off the ground, but before she could continue, Akane managed to twist and somersault out of her range.

Akane was breathing heavily, clenching her side. This was Shampoo's chance! She lunged --

-- and stumbled. Her fists transformed into paws covered in snowy white fur, trapped in the fabric of her human clothing.

The clouds had burst, and Shampoo the great Amazon warrior, was now a cold, wet, Persian cat.

Akane wasn't sure if she was grateful or disappointed that the rain had ended their match. As she had managed to get in a few blows and block others, she had felt equal to Shampoo, and was excited at the chance to prove herself. Yet, her aching ribs, shoulder, and arms told her she should be grateful for the rain delay.

Shampoo had managed to climb out of her clothing. She looked utterly retched and pissed. Even in her cat form, her nose was bleeding and slightly crooked, and her fur was plastering itself in unattractive mats.

Akane bent down to her former opponent. She actually felt a bit sorry for Shampoo. The Jusenkyou curse was bad enough for Ranma, but at least he remained human.

"Will you be able to get back to the Nekohaten okay?" Akane reached down to pick up the girl's clothing, but Shampoo swiped at Akane's hands with her claws fully extended.

"Ow!" Akane withdrew her bleeding arm. "Fine. Get home by yourself!"

Sympathies would only go so far. Akane picked up her groceries and went home.

* * *

A loud "MEOW" bellowed from the back door of the Nekohaten.

Cologne suppressed a chuckle and fetched the hot water for her cursed grandchild. Cats were certainly ugly creatures when wet!

Since their curses, Cologne had the kitchen especially arranged to accommodate them. Towels and bathrobes were on the back entrance door hooks, above the large "pet" door at the base. A thermos of hot water was always ready at the counter.

Mousse was also in the kitchen, attending to pots of ramen and dumplings. Gentlemanly, he averted his eyes while Shampoo donned a robe.

"Whatever happened to you, child?" Cologne cackled, half concerned and half amused.

Shampoo's nose, although no longer bleeding, was bruised a deep purple and swollen to twice it's normal size. There were also bruises forming on Shampoo's shapely legs.

Mousse, placing his over-sized prescriptive lenses on his face, was stunned. "My dear Shampoo! Who has done this to you?!" Mousse continuing fuming, working himself into an insensible, overprotective tirade, shouting incoherently about avenging her marred beauty.

_**Oh, shut up, Mu-su!**_ Shampoo raged back in distorted, nasal Chinese. She was in a foul mood, willingly ignoring Cologne's standing edict that she speak only Japanese. It was a policy to improve her verbal skills with Ranma, though it had little effect on her terrible Japanese.

Cologne gave Shampoo a disapproving look, and the girl switched back to Japanese. She pointed at her nose. "Ugly Tendo girl, lucky punch."

Mousse and Cologne shared looks of equal surprise.

"You're telling me that Akane defeated you?" Cologne demanded, her tone a mixture of curiosity, doubt, and disapproval.

Shampoo pouted. "No defeat, just... draw. Bad luck, rain. If not cursed, Shampoo win."

Cologne studied Shampoo's body language carefully. That wasn't the full story. Shampoo was not entirely sure of her success, and that, rather than her busted nose, explained her especially foul mood.

"Of course," Cologne soothed. "Though I have heard rumors that son-in-law has been training her. About time."

"What?!" shrieked Shampoo, giving her grandmother a look of shocked betrayal.

"Don't look at me that way. A worthy adversary pushes you to train harder and to better yourself. You've grown lazy here in Japan. The Tendo girl has always had the raw potential, and you knew it. Instead of moping, why not choose to train a little harder yourself?"

Shampoo felt angry and ashamed, but knew there was nothing more to argue with Cologne. She bowed her head to the elder. "As you say."

Cologne put a reassuring hand on Shampoo's shoulder. "Akane is decent practice for you, just don't let her defeat you... it would cause unpleasant complications if the Kiss of Death were invoked."

Shampoo opened her mouth to speak, then wisely closed it. The dishonor and gossip from not having consummated a marriage with Ranma was bad enough, but to have failed to fulfill the Kiss of Death would enrage her grandmother to the breaking point. She would face banishment, or worse.

Cologne ignored the awkward silence, attributing it to shame and embarrassment. "That's enough on that matter. Off with both of you to your duties. I have an important meeting this afternoon."

Shampoo sulked off to her bedroom to change, but Mousse smiled secretively as he stirred the pots.

* * *

"Tadaima..." Akane's voice, weary, drifted from the doorway.

"Oh good, I was worried you were caught in the storm --" Kasumi's mouth dropped open as she took in the sight of her baby sister.

Akane was dripping wet from head to toe, but that wasn't what alarmed her sister. Akane's shirt was violently ripped at her right shoulder, the exposed skin covered in freshly formed blue and purple bruises. Her left arm, also bruised, sported three claw marks and was bleeding. Minor scrapes and scratches covered both legs, as well.

"Oh my!" was all Kasumi could say at first. "Akane, have you been fighting again?"

Nabiki, who had been curled up in a chair reading, perked her head up.

"Whoa, sis. You look like something the cat dragged in."

"Funny you would say that..." Akane wearily handed the grocery bags to Kasumi. "Shampoo wanted to have a sparring match."

Nabiki's mouth tightened. "I see. Did you win?"

Akane shrugged, then regretted the movement as pain shot up her neck. "I guess you could call it a 'draw', due to the weather."

"Who started it?" Nabiki asked, her voice uncharacteristically intense. Akane was surprised to see her sister look so concerned. It wasn't like her. Even Kasumi had stopped fretting about Akane's schoolyard brawls years ago. Nabiki's usual response was to ask about the odds and start a betting pool.

Akane tried to laugh it off. "All hers. You know how crazy she is."

Nabiki didn't look relieved. In fact, she looked more worried than before, and it was starting to unnerve Akane. She recalled how Shampoo's attitude had so abruptly changed during their match. She had started off arrogant and playful, but by the end it was like she was taking that 'obstacles are for killing' line seriously.

"Well... I'm off for a long soak in the tub. Stop worrying, Nabiki. It doesn't suit you."

Nabiki watched Akane ascend the steps, warily. Akane had put on a brave front, but she was leaning heavily on the railing for support, her other arm clutching her ribs.

Nabiki found herself very grateful that rainwater was always cold.

With Akane out of sight, Nabiki snatched her satchel and put on her shoes.

"Nabiki?" Kasumi asked. "Are you going out? Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Nabiki flashed her best reassuring smile. "I'll be home in time, Nee-san. Just have to run a quick errand..."

_...at the Nekohaten_, she thought grimly.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

In regards to Ranma's learning curve in teaching: I've found from my own experiences that often the most brilliant people in their respective fields have difficulty teaching. Some of the genius professors I worked with in grad school were the worst lecturers and couldn't communicate at all, while some of the best educators were far less distinguished. Teaching is a very different skill set, regardless of the subject matter to impart. I hope I've realistically portrayed Ranma as brilliant but (at the moment) needing to work especially hard to develop good teaching skills.

**Caia**: I also believe Ranma to be honorable, so no worries on me taking that _exact_ direction...

More Ranma/Akane moments coming up for next chapter.


	9. Pledge

"Of Loss, Life, & Love"  
Chapter 9: Pledge  
A Ranma Fanfic by Luna12

* * *

_Author's Note: _Rated T for some sexual innuendo and nudity, but nothing worse or more graphic than was present in the manga/anime.

* * *

*** ding-dong ***

The door to the Nekohaten chimed merrily, in stark contrast to Nabiki's emotionally flat face.

Cologne was at the door to greet her, a curious smile on her face. "You're early."

Nabiki ignored the comment on her punctuality. "Let's get down to business."

"Of course..." Cologne's enigmatic smile never faltered as she led Nabiki to a remote corner of the restaurant, far away from any dining guests.

Cologne silently studied the girl, and despite the poker face she wore, there was an unmistakable air of hostility. Something had drastically changed the middle Tendo's attitude, more so than just the death of her father. At the funeral, Nabiki was calm, stern and in control, without a trace of anger or resentment. She had invited them to the wedding and the funeral, eager to use any opportunity to squeeze out a buck. What had changed? Surely she wasn't annoyed over the little match Shampoo had with Akane?

Nabiki began, her voice innocent and sharp all at once. "Do you enjoy living here, more than in China?"

Cologne's eyes narrowed, but betrayed no other hint of annoyance. "It is an experience," she answered, neutrally.

The ball was back in Nabiki's court. For once, she was finding it difficult to keep her game face intact. The original plan was to fish more of the truth out of Cologne, to explore her motives and confirm the intel she received from Mousse. Now, Nabiki felt unbearably impatient. The verbal games she rejoiced in playing lost their appeal when she remembered Akane entering their home, disheveled and injured.

So, Nabiki came straight to the point. "What will it take for you to divorce Shampoo and Ranma?"

Cologne cackled a hoarse laugh. This girl had gumption. "What makes you _assume_ that is something that could _ever_ be bought? I want son-in-law."

Nabiki eyes narrowed, and she waved her hand dismissively. "Come now. You want his _children_, but I know you don't want Ranma himself."

Cologne's eyebrows rose, bemused, surprised, and a little impressed. Nabiki had studied her motives and had arrived at the truth. Cologne was indeed weary of staying in a foreign land. The small enjoyment of testing Ranma's skills and training him in the Amazonian arts was over, the boy was a master himself now.

For months, Cologne had sensed the need to end the stagnant status quo of futile wooing and wayward plots. Sadly, drugging and kidnapping the boy would be akin to 'grabbing a tiger by the tail'. Ranma was not only chaotic, but a dangerously capable warrior. Taking him against his will was not a wise option.

Even worse, Cologne had missed the opportunity to permanently deal with Akane. She had toyed with her at first, magic potions of forgetfulness and the like, but with the two constantly bickering and bemoaning the arranged marriage, Cologne was complacent in assuming Akane was no romantic threat.

Since the latest excursion to Jusenkyou, everything had changed. Cologne had forced most of the story out of Shampoo and Mousse. Between the blind duck and her granddaughter, she reached a few golden truths; Ranma was dangerously in love with Akane, and likely she with him. Tendo Akane was officially an obstacle, but Cologne was helpless to act. Ranma had slain a god and destroyed a cure to his curse, just to save Akane's life. If the girl died by their hands, there was no telling how rashly Ranma would act in revenge.

"Ranma's a worthy warrior to join our Tribe." Cologne bluffed. "It would be a tragedy if his personal strength were lost to us."

_She didn't call him 'son-in-law'_, Nabiki mused, gleefully. She recognized the beginnings of proper haggling, and inwardly swelled with confidence. "But the cost-benefit analysis has changed from when you first arrived, neh?" She paused for a beat, then continued. "Ranma is naturally quite disruptive and uncontrollable. You have many other fine warriors. His loss is not so much."

Cologne shrugged. "Perhaps..." she allowed, "...but there is also the matter of Law and Honor."

_Playing the 'honor' card already, hag?_ Nabiki thought to herself. "Which is why a proper, legal divorce would settle that."

Cologne found herself inwardly approving of the Tendo family. Not only was one of their daughters a passionate fighter, but this one was intuitive, shrewd and clever. If only Mousse wasn't so helplessly in love with Shampoo, she would welcome a match between him and a Tendo.

Cologne let out a theatrical sigh. It was time to get to the heart of the matter. "A divorce so soon would reflect poorly on Shampoo, and does not provide the Tribe with stronger children."

Nabiki let free a sideways smile. "What if Ranma agreed to be the father of Shampoo's child, as long as he was granted a prompt divorce?"

Cologne scoffed openly. "Then you are dreaming. Ranma is not the letch he appears to be." He had refused Shampoo so many times before, Cologne was almost in doubt to his orientation. However, Nabiki didn't seem to be offering an empty promise.

The Amazon matriarch was intrigued. "But _if_ that were to happen, I would be willing to grant a divorce. With Law and Honor satisfied, we would leave Japan for good."

"Then it's agreed. If Ranma gets Shampoo pregnant, you will leave the Tendo family _and_ Ranma alone, permanently."

Cologne eyed Nabiki with suspicion. How was the girl so confident when she and all her arts had failed?

"Hmph. I have trouble believing you capable of such a task, youngling."

Nabiki remained unfazed. She bent closer to the old crone, and whispered the details of her plan.

"You hate my grandchild that much, money-lover?" Cologne probed.

"Let's just say I don't appreciate people who try to snap my sister's neck while in a defenseless doll form."

Cologne's eyes widened minutely, years of training and discipline forcing a calm facade when in fact she was deeply surprised. This was the first time she had heard of this. If her Shampoo had been that tempted to kill a rival outside of ritual combat, then the situation was more dire than her granddaughter told.

This was no bluff or manipulative show of emotion from Nabiki. The girl's sudden change and seething attitude now made perfect sense. Nabiki was protecting her sister at all costs. Cologne could admire that.

"Well, then. It seems best to resolve my restless granddaughter's spirit."

For the first time in Nabiki's life, she felt the urge to hit someone. This crone had the gall to sugarcoat Shampoo's attempted murder as "restless spirit". She struggled to keep on her business mask.

Cologne continued. "My hands are to remain clean. You're the business woman. Deliver the goods, and I'll see through to my end of the bargain."

Nabiki nodded, and reached into her briefcase. She handed Cologne the contents.

Cologne chuckled. "A written contract?"

The left corner of Nabiki's mouth twitched into a snake-like grin. "A blood-pledge."

For a moment, Cologne lost her self control and allowed herself a grumble of annoyance. "How do you know of this?"

"Research. Will you bind our agreement in blood, or not? I'm told it's the only way to keep you Amazons at your word."

Cologne glanced over the document and signed. "Very well."

Before Nabiki could blink, Cologne had drawn a dagger, it's hilt was jade, carved in the shape of a dragon's mouth.

Two finger pricks later, and the deal was made.

* * *

"Ah-Choo! Ah-Choo!" Ranma blinked and rubbed his nose. Was someone talking about him? He shrugged. Although he had encountered more than his fair share of the supernatural, he wasn't one to believe in superstitions.

Ranma walked into the Tendo bathroom, casually tossing aside his sweaty workout gi to the floor. Since Kasumi mentioned Akane was away doing the grocery shopping, it was the perfect time to take a well earned soak.

The bathroom was already very steamy, the visibility low. Ranma paused momentarily. He had seen Kasumi in the kitchen, and ran into Nabiki as she was leaving the house. His mom was out visiting a friend downtown. Maybe Pop was already in the bath?

Ranma proceeded confidently before freezing in place. Who he saw was definitely not his father.

Akane's naked body was before him. She sat on a teak stool drying herself off with a towel, her back towards him and unaware that he had entered.

Ranma knew he should leave. His brain was rapidly firing messages of "Retreat! Retreat!". As Akane hadn't spotted him yet, he could still escape this accidental encounter unscathed.

However, other parts of his anatomy were blocking the flight response.

Ranma was a healthy, straight, teenage male, but he had nearly become desensitized to the sight of a naked woman. It was one of the embarrassing side effects of his curse. Frequently seeing a reflection of himself as the opposite gender naturally had that effect. What made matters worse was that his form as "Ranko" was very voluptuous, almost to a distorted fault.

In stark contrast, Akane was realistically petite and evenly proportioned, an athletic shape that managed to remain feminine. How many times had he mocked those legs for being thick? Joked that her bust was too small? He mentally shook his head. She was so much more than the sum of her parts; in her own way, Akane was beautiful.

Ranma felt his heart pumping furiously, the blood flow altering his nether regions. He needed to leave before he lost control of himself. Ranma took a step backwards, but was too late.

"RANMA?"

Akane's voice had reached a deafening volume of shock and anger.

"Akane, I, uh, didn't mean to peek --"

"You pervert, GET OUT!"

Akane was livid, with one hand trying to hold a small towel around her, the other was busy launching whatever make-shift projectiles she could find: conditioner bottles, sponges, even a bucket.

Consumed with embarrassment and rage, Akane neglected to watch her footing. Her left heel caught the edge of a bar of soap.

*** SMACK! ***

It was not a graceful fall.

Caught by surprise, and still fiercely clutching the towel to her naked form, Akane had fallen backwards and failed to catch herself. The painful smack on the tile was the sound her head made when contacting the floor.

For a moment she lay there, dazed and seeing bright spots of light dance before her.

Their state of nakedness completely forgotten, Ranma worriedly rushed to the fallen Akane. He was leaning over her, making sure she was conscious and able to respond.

"Is everything -- Oh!"

Ranma couldn't believe his luck. His mother was home early and had apparently rushed into the bathroom after she heard all the yelling. Ranma realized how awful the scene looked, with him leaning over a scantily towel-clad Akane and himself in the buff.

Nodoka had the grace to look mildly embarrassed, but beamed a proud smile. "I'll let you continue," she apologized and started to back out.

"It-it's not what it looks like!" Ranma tried to explain, but Nodoka had already left the room.

Akane groggily tried to sit up, but failed. The room was spinning and she had trouble remembering what happened. Her hand held her throbbing head and she was beginning to make out a worried face hovering above her. "Uhhh...Ranma?"

Ranma wasn't going to wait for more people to pile into the bathroom. He quickly hoisted the dazed Akane in his arms. Before Akane could react, she found herself being carried out of the bathroom, into the hallway, and gently paced on her bed.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Her surroundings had finally stopped spinning. Akane nodded, then regretted it as it increased the pounding in her temple. She tentatively rubbed the back of her head, feeling a goose egg sized lump forming.

Slowly, she regained her wits. She was in her room, barely covered by a towel, and Ranma was standing next to her, butt-naked!

"Ranma!" Akane blushed furiously and turned her head.

Ranma finally remembered his own state of nudity. He tried to hide his embarrassment. "I'll, uh, be right back."

Ranma left and Akane quickly donned her own bathrobe. She could hear Nodoka's voice outside her door scolding Ranma.

"I'm proud to see how manly you are, son, but do try to be more gentle while lovemaking."

Akane felt she could die of embarrassment. If it had been anyone else in the household, she would have argued and yelled about the truth of her humiliating spill, but there was no point trying to argue with Nodoka. They had already gone through heaps of trouble to convince her that Ranma was 'manly', and Akane knew how important it was for Ranma to have his mother be proud of him.

She wouldn't yell at her future mother-in-law, but she was certainly going to give Ranma a piece of her mind.

There was a shy knock on the door, and Akane prepared herself to let Ranma have an earful.

Ranma came in, a towel firmly enclosed around his waist, carrying an ice pack. He sheepishly handed the cold peace offering to Akane, and she felt her storm of anger diminish. She was still upset with him, but she recognized his thoughtfulness and accepted the ice pack.

"Are you ever going to stop being a Peeping Tom, Ranma?" she scolded.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. Akane was certainly frustrated and annoyed with him, but she didn't look like she wanted to kill him anymore. "It was an accident, I swear! Kasumi said you were out getting groceries."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Didn't you notice the steam? Or sense that I was in there?"

Ranma reacted defensively. "Didn't you notice the soap, you clumsy tomboy?"

Angry, Akane threw the ice pack at his head, but he deftly caught it in mid-air. The throw had dislodged her robe slightly, exposing her left shoulder. In the clear light of her room, Ranma frowned.

"What happened there?" he pointed at her exposed skin. Purple and blue finger-shaped bruises were imprinted to the left of her neck on her shoulder. In the improved lighting, Ranma found himself noticing the other recent scrapes and scratches on her limbs. Ranma always made it a point to pull his punches and minimize her bruising during sparring sessions. These injuries were new and he couldn't account for them.

Akane quickly readjusted her sleeves. She did her best to make her voice casual. "Oh, those?" Ranma's treatment towards her was so puzzling. One minute he'd be making fun of her tomboyish strength and the next he would be annoyingly overprotective. She was glad he hadn't gotten a good look at her front ribs. As painfully ugly as her shoulder looked, her sides were worse.

Ranma's eyes narrowed. It wasn't like Akane to be this evasive. "Yeah, those."

Akane had a feeling she was in for another one of his overprotective spells. Part of her enjoyed Ranma showing such concern for her well being, if only he didn't take it too far. "It was just Shampoo wanting to have a match in the middle of the street."

Ranma's eyes widened. "What the hell were you thinking, fighting Shampoo?" Shampoo was ruthless and one of the fiercest opponents he'd encountered. Even though he always beat the Amazon, his victories never left him unscathed. The only other opponent able to give him more of a challenge was Ryoga.

He studied Akane carefully. She was casually clenching her right side, and he suspected she was hurt more than in just her shoulder.

Akane glared at him, a mixture of anger and another emotion he couldn't quite read. "I didn't start the fight, _baka_. And I didn't lose, either!"

"What?" Ranma couldn't hide his shock. Shampoo had a lifetime of intense training from Cologne. As much potential as Akane had and with all her recent improvements, he still couldn't imagine her defeating Shampoo.

"You actually _beat_ Shampoo?" he repeated dumbly.

For a moment Akane looked bashful. "Technically a draw, but I did smash her nose pretty good."

Ranma's jaw dropped open.

"Is it so hard to believe I can hold my own?" she demanded, anger and disappointment blended together.

Before Ranma could answer, the door opened.

"Akane, I'm looking for -- Oh, hello." Nabiki found herself staring at a topless Ranma, his meager towel leaving little to the imagination. Nabiki smiled devilishly. It was quite clear why Ranma had so many admirers. With his chiseled physique, he looked prime for a cover on a cheesy Western romance novel. She had her turn at being engaged to him, and though she had no regrets in handing him off to Akane, she wasn't going to pass an opportunity to take in the hunky view.

Nabiki glanced at her sister, scantily clad herself in a silk bathrobe that ended at the knee, and gave the two a suspicious double-take.

"Am I interrupting?" she purred teasingly.

On cue, the couple burst into simultaneous denials of any hanky-panky. However, neither were they shouting out insults of 'pervert', 'baka', or 'tomboy', either.

Ranma hadn't felt self-conscious before, but the way Nabiki was staring at him made him turn red with embarrassment. "Uh, I'll be going now." He handed the ice pack back to Akane and gratefully left the room.

* * *

_Previously at the Nekohaten..._

The door chimed dutifully as Nabiki departed.

Cologne let out a deep breath. She felt an odd stirring of emotions; relief and excitement to have a new plan in motion fought with disappointment and nostalgia. Her contract with the business woman wasn't admitting defeat, but it was hardly the victory she envisioned when they first arrived on this island nation.

She called out to the kitchen door. "You might as well come out, I know you've been listening."

Shampoo entered the room, her head held high without any trace of shame at being caught eavesdropping.

"Grandmother so clever, get Nabiki help Shampoo woo Ranma."

Cologne chuckled lightly. "Don't try and butter me up, child. You and I both know this is our last chance."

Shampoo frowned and dropped all traces of her earlier flattery. "Shampoo happy to have Airen's children, but Shampoo want husband, not divorce."

"Child, that may no longer be an option."

Shampoo's face flushed red. "I want _him_! The best fighter, the most worthy, the most handsome, strong, brave ---"

"Not to mention the most destructive, stubborn, unwieldy, disrespectful, uncontrollable, chaotic male we could curse the Tribe with!" Cologne finished for her.

Shampoo was silent for a moment, at a loss to contradict the painful truth.

Cologne continued, firmly. "He is not suited for Amazon life. His _genes_ are an asset, not the boy himself."

Shampoo pouted like a child whining for her favorite piece of candy. "Shampoo _love_ Ranma."

Cologne rubbed her temples. Her granddaughter was certainly infatuated with the boy, and there was no denying he was a handsome catch to stir any woman's passions, but love? Still, Cologne had lived in the world long enough to know there was no point arguing with a young thing on matters of the heart.

"At Mount Phoenix... you tried to kill the Tendo girl."

Shampoo shrugged, hoping the matter would be dropped.

The lack of denial was all the answer Cologne needed.

"OW!" Shampoo rubbed her head from the impact Cologne's cane had made.

Cologne clucked at her. "You know our laws. Obstacles are for killing, but in ritual combat _only_. We're not savages, after all."

"Shampoo only threaten, no really kill, so Ranma make love," the girl explained, still pouting.

"And did your plan succeed?"

Shampoo crossed her arms as she relived the moment. "No. Ranma save stupid, ugly food-waster and trap Shampoo in egg."

Cologne felt reassured in her decision to deal with Nabiki. Ranma wouldn't even have sex with Shampoo to save Akane's life? Things were looking dire indeed. At this rate, Mousse would have better luck wooing Ranma.

"Anyway," Cologne stretched her ancient back, letting each vertebrae crack before resuming her hunched position, "the week is up. Feel free to call on son-in-law, if you wish. You can still try to get pregnant the old fashioned way, right?"

Shampoo bowed her head. "If Shampoo with child, we must leave, forever?"

Cologne showed Shampoo the blood pact, the crimson signature already fading to rusty brown.

"Yes, but better that than to fail utterly."

* * *

Back at the Tendo residence, a thoroughly dressed Ranma left the bathroom, his body refreshed but his thoughts troubled.

While in the tub, his head spun as he processed everything he had heard. Shampoo had picked a fight with Akane. A serious one by the look of it. He knew Shampoo's fighting techniques. For the Amazon to have left distinguishable fingerprint marks meant she had tried to levy one of her pressure point attacks, at full strength no less.

It used to be harmless rivalry, the jealous way Shampoo would make fun of Akane. There were the occasional potions and magic charms, but they had always been temporary and without risk of any physical harm.

Today was entirely different.

Shampoo had chased him across most of China and all the way to Japan when she was determined to kill his female persona, but she had never seemed that intent on following through with her Kiss of Death towards Akane. The worse Shampoo had done was wipe Akane's memory with that Xi Fa Xiang Gao technique. Maybe Shampoo had assumed Akane was too weak an opponent to be worthy of pursuing it? There was also the fact that no one else from her Tribe had witnessed it, unlike her very public declaration against Ranma. So, what had changed her mind?

Jusendo. As much as he tried to forget what had happened, it had changed everyone. It was the first time he had ever witnessed Shampoo directly threaten Akane's life. Shampoo had witnessed his reaction to Akane's near death, and the Amazon had labeled his fiancee an "obstacle for killing" once more.

Even if Akane had managed to hold her own against Shampoo today, she was in serious danger. Of course, trying to tell Akane this would only get her upset with him. That macho chick hated to be told her limitations. He remembered the incident with Happosai's moxibustion chart and sighed in frustration. It was just like Akane to stubbornly insist on handling everything herself, reckless of the danger.

He would have to go to the Nekohaten, beg Cologne to call off the Kiss of Death... or something. His mind whirled. He hadn't even managed to get out of his own Kiss of Death, it had simply been turned into a marriage pledge. How was he going stop Shampoo? He couldn't just fight her, or at least, even if he did, she would just more vehemently want to attack Akane in the future.

Dammit, he was not going to let anyone harm Akane. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to forget the ledge of stone on Mount Phoenix, the shock of holding a lifeless Akane in his arms, her chest still and unmoving. Not again. Not ever again.

Nabiki cleared her throat loudly. Ranma hadn't even realised she had been waiting in the hallway for him, he had been so engrossed in his own concerns.

"We have a problem," she stated bluntly, arms crossed. The playful, mischievous demeanor from before was gone.

"If you mean Shampoo, I'm on it." Ranma replied, full of confident bravado. "I won't let her fight Akane again."

"Oh really?" Nabiki asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "How were you going to manage that?"

Ranma felt momentarily unnerved by Nabiki's piercing gaze. "I'll think of something," he defended touchily.

Nabiki rubbed her temples, exasperated. "Uh huh. So you'll, what, follow Akane around like a bodyguard day and night?"

Ranma frowned. That actually had been what he was planning, but the way Nabiki put it made him feel like an idiot doomed to failure. "You have any better ideas?" he ventured.

Nabiki's Cheshire cat grin returned. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_Author's Note: _

What could Nabiki possibly be plotting? Mwahaha, wait and find out, faithful readers! Feel free to leave your guesses in the reviews. I'm more than happy to reply back to signed reviews.

I wanted to bring some humor back into the story, as it's been tense and angsty for a bit. Not to mention highlight that Ranma does feel some physical attraction toward Akane. Hope I succeeded.

I've been told the Tendo bathroom is actually on a different floor than the bedrooms. Let's just pretend it's on the same floor for comedy's sake, okay?


	10. Promises

"Of Loss, Life, & Love"  
Chapter 10: Promises  
A Ranma Fanfic by Luna12

* * *

Ukyo kept glancing at the restaurant's wall clock, annoyed at how time was crawling to a standstill when she most wanted it to speed up.

What could Nabiki be planning? Things were to be settled in a "civilized manner". What was that supposed to mean coming from that mercenary? The week had been up, but Nabiki had called to request a meeting at her restaurant, rather than at the Tendo residence. Just one more warning bell. It was bad enough having to sit aside and try to ignore the posters all over town featuring the opening of the Ranma and Akane teaching team. If she was to wait here, she would have one less chance at seeing Ranma, while he would have even more time with Akane.

The chime to her door rang and Ukyo nearly jumped. However, it wasn't Nabiki. Tailing behind her "waitress", Konatsu, was Mousse.

With his giant spectacles firmly in place, Mousse managed to find the counter and address Ukyo. "I'm here on behalf of Tendo Nabiki," he declared formally.

Ukyo's mouth scrunched into a frown. She had expected to talk with the girl in person. Ukyo sighed. As surprising as it was to deal with Mousse as a replacement, there was no harm in it. Mousse's goals and her own weren't in any conflict, and in many ways were aligned. Ukyo would be more than happy to see that hussy Shampoo move back to China with Mousse as her beau.

"He can be trusted, Ukyo-sama." Ukyo had almost forgotten Konatsu's presence, but he was standing close to attention by Mousse's side.

"You're both working for Nabiki now?" she asked, curiosity and suspicion intermingled.

Konatsu blushed, but Mousse's back straightened. "Nabiki has promised to get Shampoo and Ranma divorced in return for my services. Nabiki and I are only allies."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Where do I fit in all this?"

Mousse produced a scroll of paper from his left sleeve and presented it to Ukyo. "This is from Nabiki."

Ukyo glanced through the document then stopped. Her eyes went wide. It was a contract. Of all things, it pledged Nabiki's services to secure Ukyo's marriage to Ranma. There was a long list of conditions attached before Nabiki would help, but the very idea that Nabiki was willing to help her, rather than her own sister, was shocking. Granted, Nabiki had never helped Akane before. If anything, she simply enjoyed stirring up trouble for her own entertainment and profit. So why the sudden change? Ukyo wouldn't be surprised if Nabiki was playing both sides.

"Is Nabiki serious?" Ukyo breathed, daring to hope.

Mousse nodded. "I believe she is sincere in wanting to keep away further danger to her family, which includes you and Shampoo competing for Ranma."

Ukyo blushed. Things had escalated rather embarrassingly the past few months. In the heat of the moment, she thought nothing of causing massive destruction to both Ranma's mother's home and to the Tendo dojo. She had even joined forces with Shampoo in throwing her explosive Modern Yaki.

Ukyo read more carefully through the conditions of the contract. It was a two-fold deal. Nabiki's services were highly conditional. She would help only if there was _irrefutable_ proof that Ranma loved her. In addition, if similar proof was presented that Ranma loved Akane, Ukyo was to gracefully step aside as his fiancee and accept a reimbursement of the stolen dowry. It was quite the gamble, but pointless. Ukyo was sure that Ranchan was meant to be with her, but he was notoriously wishy-washy. Ranma wasn't about to firmly declare his love to anyone. Heavens only knew how hard she had tried to wiggle even the simplest terms of endearment from him before.

Ukyo handed the paper back to Mousse. "This is a trick. How can I prove Ranma really loves me?"

"That is why we are to use this." From somewhere in the depths of Mousse's robes, he produced a small, oval shaped mirror in a simple ebony frame. "It is an ancient artifact I have 'borrowed' from Cologne. It mirrors who you truly love."

Ukyo laughed. "You're kidding me."

Mousse's face remained serious. "Cologne secretly used it on Ranma years ago, to assess his true feelings. That Enemy-of-All-Women was unable to see any reflection, only fog."

"Fog?" Ukyo asked.

Mousse nodded, his face contorted in disgust. "It means his fickle heart had not settled while he continued to string you all along."

Ukyo frowned, but wasn't sure how to defend Ranma against a statement like that. She had been quite frustrated at his own reluctance to pick a true fiancee and stick with her.

She took the mirror from the counter and held it up to her face. Although the surroundings of her restaurant were properly reflected, the face in the glass was not her own. It was, without surprise, her Ranma. Not quite convinced, Ukyo angled the mirror away from herself towards Mousse. Form the corner of her eye, she glanced at the new reflection. Although pointed directly at the be-speckled Amazon, the face in the mirror was Shampoo.

Ukyo knew better than to let her hopes rise just yet. "Hasn't Nabiki already used the mirror on Ranma? Why does she want _me_ to do it?"

"It is something you need to see for yourself, Ukyo-sama," Konatsu chimed in again. "Ranma-san would never trust Nabiki-san to show him the mirror, but he will trust _you_."

"Nabiki hasn't used the mirror," Mousse confirmed. "The deal she made is an honest one."

Ukyo's eyes brightened. This was her chance! It would be the biggest gamble of her life, but the rewards would be huge. To finally know that Ranma loved her, and to have Nabiki help to get rid of all the other engagements, would be a dream come true.

Mousse silently clenched his fists beneath his large sleeves. Even with his poor vision, he recognized the hopeful look on Ukyo's face. It was how he felt whenever he was granted an extra chance to woo his Shampoo. Yet, he had information Ukyo was lacking in this not-so-innocent arrangement. As much of a womanizing cad Ranma could be, it was clear his heart's desire was for Akane. No one who had witnessed his near catatonic state at Mount Phoenix, or his despairing scream over Akane's body, could ever doubt this. Ryoga had resigned himself to pursue Akari after realizing the depth of Ranma's feelings, and Shampoo had become angry and withdrawn at her airen's unspoken love for another. Ukyo, who had never accompanied them to China, had no idea.

For a brief moment, Mousse opened his mouth, ready to warn Ukyo of her likely defeat. Konatsu gave him a puzzling look, and he quickly clenched his jaw shut. Konatsu was also oblivious of the recent events in China. It was not his place to warn Ukyo. All it would do was hinder Nabiki's plans to grant his Shampoo a divorce. To give his beloved the freedom to see him as a proper suitor was worth the heartbreak to this outsider.

Ukyo held the mirror up to her face again, admiring the still image of Ranma's face. If Ranma didn't already reflect her face back, then she would just have to step up her efforts. She refused to concentrate on any other possibilities. No matter what, she would secure her Ran-chan's heart.

* * *

"You can't seriously expect me to go through with that?" Ranma complained, his face red with embarrassment. "It'd be humiliating!"

Nabiki shook her head. She was going to have to play dirty. "Then you don't care about Akane's safety after all."

Ranma's reaction was a predictable denial. "Of course I do!"

"Then prove it!" Nabiki challenged.

"What's going on?" Akane had entered the hallway, curious about the raised voices. She was fully dressed in a t-shirt and short denim skirt. Her right hand was still holding an ice pack to the back of her head.

Nabiki put on her most innocent smile. "Nothing, sis."

Akane's left eyebrow raised in suspicion. She was not buying it.

Ranma sighed. "I was just telling Nabiki she has nothin' to worry about. You're not fighting Shampoo again. Ever."

Akane glared at Ranma. "Since when do you dictate what challenges I can and can't accept?"

Her voice carried a warning tone, but Ranma plowed ahead blindly. "Since you started taking up crazy fights with Shampoo."

Akane rolled her eyes at him. He was being such an idiot. "_I_ didn't start it. Besides, I came out okay."

Ranma pointed at Akane's left hand. "If you're so 'okay', then why do you keep holding your side like that?"

Akane immediately dropped her arm from it's previous position. It had been an unconscious reaction on her part. With each breath her ribs protested with sharp pain, but she was not about to let Ranma know how much Shampoo's blows had hit their mark. "Just because I'm a little sore doesn't mean you have to fly off the handle," she protested.

Ranma crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm not letting you get hurt again."

Akane threw up her hands in exasperation. "Would you stop being so overprotective? I'm a martial artist, and I know the risks. Just like you do!"

Ranma's frustration continued to climb. He was not getting through to her. "This isn't about some hits in a sparring match. Shampoo doesn't fight fair. She won't stop until she...she.." Ranma grabbed Akane's arm above the elbow, firmly but gently, his thumb absentmindedly caressing her skin. He couldn't continue. He couldn't put it into words. It would make the danger too real.

Akane stood there stunned by Ranma's intensity and physical contact. His fear was genuine and exposed. It was so unlike his usual carefree and confident self. She was used to worrying about _him, _not the reverse. At his soft touch, her muscles unconsciously relaxed and her temper died down.

Ranma felt Akane's aggressive stance melt away. When he continued, his voice was low. "Just tell me you won't fight her again."

Akane sighed. He was being very serious. "I can't promise, but I'll _try_."

Nabiki silently observed the exchange, mentally recording every bit of body language. The two of them had completely ignored her presence, intently focusing on each other. Ranma may have put on a confident act before, but he was genuinely spooked. He would go through with the plan, alright. He would whine and complain the entire time, but he'd do it.

Getting Akane to understand the danger she was in would be a far more difficult battle. Her little sister was great at worrying about the welfare of others, but rather clueless when it came to looking out for her own best interests.

*** DING DONG ***

The unexpected chime from the doorbell made both Ranma and Akane jump. The intimate moment dissolved and they both backed away, self conscious once more.

"I'll go get it," Akane ventured.

* * *

Ukyo stood nervously at the door. She didn't often come to the Tendo residence, especially uninvited.

The door opened.

"Uh, hi Akane." Ukyo tried to hide her disappointment. She had hoped that Ranma would have been the first to respond, but barring that she at least wished it was anyone other than Akane. She didn't directly dislike Akane, and in many ways Ukyo suspected they could have been friends themselves, if it wasn't for their tangled engagements to Ranma.

Akane's eyes went a little wide, but she managed to smile politely. "Oh. Hi Ukyo."

"What happened?" Ukyo pointed at the ice pack in Akane's hand. "Is Ran-chan okay? You didn't hurt him again, did you?"

Akane bristled. She seriously didn't beat up on Ranma as much as everyone seemed to think she did. Why did Ukyo have to jump to the conclusion that she had injured him? "He's fine, Ukyo. It's _my_ ice pack."

Akane turned her head to point at her throbbing lump.

Ukyo felt a little abashed. "Oh," was her reply, unsure how to properly respond. Talking one-on-one with Akane was always odd territory.

Saving her from the awkward pause in conversation, Ranma appeared behind Akane.

"Hey Ucchan, what's up?"

Ukyo visibly relaxed. "Ran-chan! I came by to invite you to dinner. I have a new hot plate special you'll just _love_."

Ranma inwardly cringed. He adored food, but accepting an invite in front of Akane would not be a smart move. He glanced her way, desperately trying to gauge her mood.

Akane's face was disturbingly blank. She hadn't realized how much the reprieve had meant until now, the first day that it ended. In a span of a few hours, she had been physically attacked by Shampoo and now Ukyo came to her home to draw Ranma away on a date.

She realized Ranma had yet to respond and was in fact giving her a pleading look. An idea dawned and Akane gave Ranma a cunning smile that made her resemble Nabiki.

She turned to face Ukyo. "Sure, Ukyo, _we_ would love to come."

For a moment, Ukyo's mouth hung open in shock. Akane invited herself? When did the girl become so forward? She used to just glare angrily at Ranma or hit him in possessive jealousy, then deny any real feelings in the blink of an eye.

Ukyo felt her stomach flip flop. Things really were changing, much more than she initially realized, and it scared her. Akane was becoming serious competition.

Ranma wasn't sure to be relieved or worried. This certainly was a better reaction than Akane going into a jealous fit, but now it was Ukyo who looked ready to explode.

Ukyo shook off her shock. She would just have to take a more aggressive approach. "Ran-chan, I was only inviting _you_," she clarified, doing her best to ignore Akane.

Ukyo expected a temper tantrum from Akane, or some childish explosion of anger, but none came. All she received was a severe frown.

Ranma felt torn and lost. This time, both girls' eyes were boring into him, waiting for his response. Ugh! Why did girls have to make something as simple as dinner so complicated?

The awkward silence continued to stretch on, with Ranma looking like a deer trapped in headlights.

Ukyo broke the silence. "We should really catch up, Ran-chan. You left for that big trip with everyone else to China, and yet no one ever wants to talk about it!"

Ranma and Akane stiffened simultaneously.

Ukyo had expected Ranma to start talking jovially about whatever fights or challenges he had encountered, the usual upbeat reaction he had in recounting his own glory. She usually didn't get to tag along on his exploits, but in the past he would come by her restaurant, eager to tell all about it. Yet it had been months and everyone involved avoided the subject.

It was Akane who rebounded first. She gently brushed Ranma's hand, a quiet, reassuring gesture that made Ukyo wince. What was going on between these two? When had they started to become so close?

Akane turned to look at Ukyo and any trace of hostility from before was gone. If anything, there was a look of pity, or was it remorse? Whatever it was, it made her already nervous stomach clench tighter. What terrible things could have happened in Jusenkyo to cause such a reaction?

"You should go, Ranma. Without me."

Ukyo and Ranma both stared at Akane in shock. It didn't sound like Akane was giving up, nor was she angrily pushing him away. Her voice had been kind and reassuring.

"Huh?" Ranma responded, in dumb shock.

Akane fidgeted where she stood. "Ukyo should know what happened. You can't keep bottling everything up. You have to talk about it with someone."

Ukyo felt annoyed and uncomfortably out of the loop. It was as if she was the only one who couldn't see a large elephant in the room, yet managed to step on its droppings while everyone else carefully stepped aside.

Ranma turned to face Ukyo. "See you at 7?" he asked.

Ukyo beamed. "Don't be late!"

The chef nearly danced her way off the Tendo property. It no longer mattered that Akane was the one who had talked Ranma into going, the simple fact remained that they were having a private dinner together. This would be the night Ukyo would find out Ranma's heart, and no matter how close Akane was with Ranma, Ukyo wouldn't rest until she was the rightful Mrs. Ranma Saotome.

* * *

The door closed and Ranma let out a breath of relief. He was about to thank Akane for not overreacting to Ukyo's invitation, when he noticed her aura was flared up.

Ranma gulped. He recognized the precursors to an explosion. "Uh...Akane?"

Akane gave Ranma a fierce glare. "Just so you know, I'm trying really hard to trust you NOT to do anything perverted."

"Why'd I do anything like that with Ucchan?"

"You're the one who calls her the 'cute' fiancee," she pointed out.

Ranma couldn't help but smirk. "So ya really _are_ jealous," he teased.

Akane crossed her arms huffily. It was more than a little true, but she wasn't about to admit that to Ranma. "I'm not jealous of you being _friends_ with her," she insisted, a heavy emphasis on the word 'friends'. She sighed. "I just thought, after what we said before..." Akane felt horribly nervous, afraid to continue.

"Thought what?" Ranma prompted, thoroughly confused.

She took a deep breath. The next move would leave her vulnerable and part of her wanted nothing more than to go back to the familiar territory of just hitting Ranma when he made a move on another girl. But that wasn't what she wanted anymore. Back then, they had both protested the arranged marriage. Now, it no longer felt forced. If Ranma had been serious about continuing the engagement, she needed to know exactly where they stood.

"That maybe we're a _real_ couple?" she finished softly.

Ranma felt stunned. In some ways, he kind of assumed they already were a couple. He wasn't sure when he started thinking that way. It had sneaked up on him little by little.

"You mean dating and stuff?" he asked. At the thought of what 'stuff' could entail, Ranma felt his cheeks burn.

Akane blushed in turn. This was going to be harder to explain than she thought. "Not just that. I mean, well, I don't want you cheating on me, if we're actually a couple."

Finally, Ranma realized what Akane meant. "It's not like I try to flirt with all those other girls, ya know."

Akane frowned. "But you don't discourage them, either! Do you know how many times you're caught with some other girl draped in your arms?"

Ranma sighed. It seemed to be the story of his life, trying to explain to everyone how improbable situations kept happening to him.

"Look, I promise I'm not going over to Ucchan's to make out or anything. She's just a pal, even if Pop got us engaged."

Akane visibly relaxed. "Good. I'm holding you to that promise."

Ranma flashed her his cocky smile. "I don't break promises." He recalled Ryoga using that against him and shook his head. "Even when I don't want to keep 'em."

* * *

_Author's Note_: Obviously (to me) Ranma showed preference for Akane in the manga series (as evident by the Nekoken). However, I believe it wasn't full blown "love" until recently. Ranma had even made a comment about Shampoo leaving back to China and not pursuing him anymore as "a waste" in the very early days of the series.


	11. Broken

"Of Loss, Life, & Love"  
Chapter 11: Broken  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by Luna12

* * *

WARNING: Rated T for some adult language.

* * *

Ranma approached Ukyo's restaurant in good spirits. He couldn't help but feel amused at Akane's jealousy. He'd shared a meal with Ukyo tons of times before. What would make tonight any different?

He was about to find out.

Soon as Ranma took his first step into Ukyo's diner, his stomach sank.

The restaurant had been cleared of all other customers. The lights had been dimmed low, and white flickering candles were scattered across the tables. Only one small table for two had been set in the center of the restaurant, adorned with a white linen tablecloth.

This was not looking like the normal, chummy sharing of food between platonic friends.

Ukyo was behind the counter, but not in her normal chef's attire from before. For a moment Ranma had trouble recognizing her. Not only was she wearing a cute dress (black with pink sakura blossoms on the print), but her face looked all different. It took a moment for Ranma to realize; Ukyo was wearing make-up. Although not as obvious as Shampoo's, Ukyo was wearing smoky eye shadow and her lips were painted a rich crimson. He had to admit, she was looking far better than just 'cute' today.

Ranma stood rigid in the room, unsure what his next move should be. This was looking uncomfortably romantic, when all he had been wanting was a casual get together with a childhood pal.

Ukyo's eyes lit up when she saw Ranma, and she eagerly brought over a large platter of okonomiyaki to the table.

She stood by the chair, also unmoving. After a while, she gave a frustrated "ahem" and motioned to the chair.

Ranma remained clueless. Was there something he was supposed to do?

"Won't you help me to my seat?" Ukyo finally asked.

"Oh. Uh, sure." Ranma awkwardly pulled the chair out for her. _Ukyo is sure being weird tonight,_ he thought.

Ranma sat down and managed to take a polite moment to admire the food before digging in. As usual, it was delicious.

Ukyo hadn't eaten a bite yet. "You like it?" she asked.

Ranma nodded. "Of course. Your cookin's always the best."

Ukyo beamed. "I'm so glad. Being able to cook is such a valuable asset as a wife, don't you think?"

Ranma choked a little as he swallowed the last bite, eagerly gulping down some water to avoid a response. Ukyo was giving him a look he recognized too well from Shampoo, and it made him feel trapped.

"I, uh, wouldn't know," he answered evasively.

Ukyo frowned. Ranma wasn't making this easy.

"So now that we're alone..." she began.

Ranma's uneasiness trippled.

Ukyo continued. "Won't you tell me about your last trip to China?"

Ranma's face clouded over. He had hoped Ukyo would forget about that. "It's really not a fun story," he excused.

Ukyo watched Ranma's face carefully. It was so unusual for him to avoid a subject so strongly. Her Ran-chan was many things, but shy or hesitant to tell a story was not one of them. His hesitance only made Ukyo want to hear the story even more. She hated the idea of Ranma having some secret from her. Worse, it was obvious that Akane knew all about whatever it was that happened and was actually taking on the role of comforting him, or bonding over whatever ordeal he had to endure.

Ukyo reached across the table to grab Ranma's hand. "I care about you, hun. If something bad happened or is troubling you, you should tell me. If you can't tell your oldest pal, who can you talk with?"

The 'fiancee-gleam' had left Ukyo's eyes and he relaxed. Maybe Akane was right. He had felt edgy ever since returning from Jusendo. He couldn't talk about it with Akane. It made the memories too real and raw.

Since Ukyo had never been there, it made it easier to pretend it had been the usual grand adventure. So, he began to tell her everything. It wasn't so bad, starting out, just telling her about the disaster of seeing the Jusenkyou pools drained, or of Shampoo brainwashing his dad to be her personal slave, or of the bratty, child-god Saffron. As he continued, he got more into the groove of building up the story, eating off the raw attention Ukyo was paying to his every word.

"There I was, my hands encased in some crazy crystal threads trying to eat me. It was sucking the strength and life-force outta me and I couldn't move!"

Ukyo continued to be the perfect audience, with her hand to her mouth in eager anticipation. "How did you escape?" she breathed.

Ranma continued. "So then Akane shows up, screaming at me to get away, and turns the tap off and --" his voice cracked as if he were in the midst of adolescence.

"And...?" Ukyo prompted. Ranma's face had gone a shade paler. He was staring into the lit candle on the table, unable to meet Ukyo's face.

Ranma refused to relive it. He thought it would be different, talking about it with Ukyo, but it was just as horrible.

The flash of light. Akane's empty clothes fluttering to the ground before him. Saffron's taunting words... Akane was dead, foolishly trading her life for his.

Ranma suddenly snapped back to the present. "How about we skip the details?" He gave a forced laugh. "Akane saved me, and I saved her. In the end I defeated Saffron and we all made it back safely. That's all there is to know."

Ukyo continued to stare at Ranma, having difficulty recognizing the young man before her. As much as she loved Ranma, she would be the first to admit he was far from mature. The Ranma she knew was cocky, naive, and dashingly daring. The young man she was dining with no longer fit that simplified description. It was clear he had witnessed something seriously traumatic. Yet, Ranma had faced cursed monsters, ghosts and other strong foes before without being the least bit shaken. What could have happened at Jusendo to destroy his childlike belief that everything would always be okay?

Ukyo wouldn't push him. To be honest, she now felt afraid to know the details. Her instincts told her it had to be about Akane, something that had drawn them closer, and she wanted nothing more than to ignore it.

Ranma still seemed distant, nibbling absentmindedly on the food, rather than with the full gusto he had before. "I almost lost her," he admitted softly, his eyes still on his food.

Ukyo felt her chest tighten. "You mean Akane?" she asked.

Ranma nodded, lifting his gaze from the food back to Ukyo. "She was such a dummy, risking her life to save me....and I almost didn't save her in time."

Ukyo gave his hand another squeeze. She felt terribly conflicted. Part of her was immensely pleased to have Ran-chan opening up to her, while the other part writhed in jealousy that he was so focused on Akane.

Ukyo tried to drift the conversation to a more light-hearted note. "Well, she's tough. No point worrying, right?"

Ranma didn't respond at first. "Yeah, but Shampoo picked a fight with her today. A serious one. It got me all tense again, you know?"

Ukyo wanted to shout. She did NOT know. She did not _want_ to know or hear about Ranma worrying about Akane.

She put on a forcibly cheerful face. "Anyway..." Ukyo desperately tried to steer the conversation away from her rival. "I'm just glad you all made it back safely!"

At the lack of response from Ranma, Ukyo tried to draw him back in to the discussion. "You're glad to be back, right?"

"Of course," Ranma grinned. "Though I might go back someday for a real cure."

Ukyo smiled. The old confident Ranma she knew was coming back to life. "Don't forget you can have my cooking anytime, sugar. No need to spend all your time with the Tendos."

Ranma frowned. He wasn't sure what Ukyo was getting at. The Tendos had always been good hosts to his family, and he found himself feeling defensive at the negative tone Ukyo used.

Ukyo took a deep breath before continuing. "So, you love my cooking. We're old friends who are engaged. Aren't you ready to tell me something?"

Ranma blinked, confused. "Tell you what?"

"How you feel about me. Finalizing the engagement, of course."

"I, uh..." Ranma flustered.

Ukyo pounced on his hesitation. "You're not about to marry that slutty Amazon, and you've always protested the engagement to Akane. I bet you can get out of it, now, considering --- "

Ranma interrupted. "It's not that simple, Ukyo."

Ukyo pouted in a way she hoped still made her look cute. Subtly was not working. She would have to be direct.

"Ranma, do you love me?"

Ranma had just taken a sip of water, and nearly choked.

Ukyo was looking at him directly, her face perfectly serious and hopeful. "Do. You. Love. Me. Come on now, Ran-chan. It's been two years. You have to know by now."

Ranma gulped hard. "Ucchan... I -- I mean, _love_? That's a big word to throw around."

"I am one of your fiancees," She stated firmly. "I'm a hell of a cook, we get along, I know and understand the Art you love. Doesn't that mean something?"

Ranma had always known a day like this would come, where he would have to clearly and painfully choose one girl over another. He had always hoped it would be farther in the future. Not because it was so hard to decide, but because of the negative impact of revealing his decision.

Ukyo was looking at him with hopeful, devoted eyes, with only a trace of irritation at his delay. Sheesh. He didn't want to hurt any girl's feelings, especially an old friend's. Dammit, why did his Pop have to put him in such a mess?

"Look, Ucchan. I've been meaning to tell you, things between me and Akane have changed."

Ukyo's eyes flashed. "What do you mean, 'changed'?"

Ranma took a deep breath. It was now or never. "You see, Akane and I agreed to stick with the engagement. I really know how I feel, after everything, and I -- "

Before Ranma could finish, Ukyo hurriedly placed her fingers over his lips. This wasn't happening. Ranma could not be seriously stating he liked Akane, that he was choosing her? Just because they had some life-or-death experiences in China to bond over, Ukyo refused to believe it.

"Ran-chan, sugar, I think you're confused."

Ranma would have protested, but Ukyo still had her fingers over his mouth.

"Let me help you figure out your real feelings."

Ranma hopped out of his seat, as if scalded. He did not like where this conversation was going.

Ukyo was standing in front of him, her hands trailing over his biceps. Cute was no longer the appropriate adjective. Seductive, he guilty thought, was quite fitting.

With that thought, came another; Akane was going to kill him. The promise he made earlier was fresh in his mind.

Ranma gently pulled Ukyo's hands away from him. "Ukyo," he purposely refrained from using her nickname. "You gotta stop."

Ukyo's eyes watered for the briefest of moments. She walked over to the counter, then returned. She had her arms behind her back.

"Ranma, just look at this for me, okay? Before you say anything else, look at it and tell me what you see."

Ukyo brought the ebony framed mirror up to Ranma's face.

Ranma's eyebrows scrunched in puzzlement. "Ucchan, you got me really confused here. Why'd ya want me to look at a picture of Akane?"

Ukyo's face drained of all color. "You see _Akane_ in that mirror?"

Ranma looked at Ukyo as if she'd gone crazy. "What _mirror_? Are you feeling alright?" He touched Ukyo's forehead to check for fever. She had to be delirious or something, but it was cool to the touch. "Ukyo, that's just a photo of Akane."

Ukyo felt her world begin to crash around her. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't! She felt tears sting her eyes and escape down her cheeks. After ten years of searching for Ranma for revenge, and two years of desperate courtship, she had lost?

"Hey, don't cry!" Ranma felt horribly unnerved. He never knew what he was suposed to do when girls cried. The only thing he could think of was to give Ukyo a hug, like a true friend. He didn't expect her to grip him so fiercely in return. Ranma sighed. He really didn't understand what the hell was going on, and he seriously doubted he would ever understand girls.

Ukyo pulled away slightly. Her hands grabbed his face gently but firmly, and suddenly her lips were placed firmly on his own.

"OW!" Ranma jerked away. Something had hit his head, twice and hard, from behind.

At his feet lay a dark blue umbrella and a thermos container, the objects that had pummeled his head. The person who had thrown it was only a few feet away by the door.

Ranma's eyes were wide in panic as he saw Akane. She was clutching a dripping wet, yellow umbrella in her own hand, her face livid with anger.

He suddenly realized how horrible the situation looked.

"Akane!"

He expected her to punch him through the roof, or to send him flying with a roundhouse kick through the wall.

What happened was much worse.

Unshed tears glistened in Akane's eyes. The anger had drained from her face, leaving behind hurt and deep betrayal. A kicked puppy would have been less sympathetic.

"I can explain!" Ranma pleaded, but she had fled through the door.

He lunged to follow, but Ukyo had clenched his arm in a vice-like grip.

Ranma glared at his friend. "Ukyo, let me go."

Ukyo's grip tightened. "You want to run off, to go back to her?" Her voice was distorted with held back tears.

Ranma did not have time for this. "Ukyo, please." He tried to gently shake her grip off, but Ukyo was not budging. He didn't want to hurt Ukyo, physically or emotionally, but right now Akane was out there, thinking the very worst of him, and he had to find her.

"You're telling me that kiss didn't mean anything to you?" Ukyo half pleaded, half yelled in disbelief.

Ranma didn't know how to answer. In truth, it had felt nice, but also weird. It was like kissing his sister, if he had a sister.

"Ucchan, you're my pal, but I don't like you like _that_."

Ukyo let go as if she had been slapped. Ranma didn't hesitate to run out of her restuarant.

Ukyo stared numbly at the open door, the wind mockingly kept it wide open, the rain from outside sprinkled inwards.

Ukyo picked up the enchanted mirror, wanting to throw it out in the trash, or smash it to a million pieces, but when she looked at it, Ranma's image calmly stared back at her, and her hand stopped.

"Ukyo-sama..." Konatsu's polite, soft voice came from behind her. Ukyo couldn't even say if he had been there the entire time. His ninjutsu techniques at stealth were nearly inhuman.

"What is it Kon-chan?" Ukyo managed to keep her voice from breaking.

"Please don't be so sad," Konatsu begged. "I know it must hurt, but now you know the truth."

"Truth?" Ukyo yelled. She flung the mirror back at Konatsu, who deftly caught it undamaged. "That, that _thing_ was a trick. It's lying. It has to be!"

Ukyo straightened her back. What was she doing, moping here when her Ranma was out there? Akane and Nabiki had probably come up with the plot together. Akane's arrivial was no coincidence, but had planned to ruin her date. That was it. It all made sense, now. Ranma may not be in love with her, yet, but he could _not_ be in love with Akane.

With renewed fire, Ukyo quickly donned a rain jacket, and picked up the umbrella that had bounced off Ranma's head.

"Ukyo-sama?" Konatsu looked at her in concern, but made no move to stop her.

Ukyo gave Konatsu a look of pure determination. "It's not over."

* * *

_Previously, at the Tendo residence..._

Akane put her book down for the tenth time and sighed. Her concentration was shot. A certain martial artist kept invading her thoughts.

_He promised_, she reassured herself. There was no reason for her to be jealous, right? It was just a simple dinner between friends. _Friends that are __**engaged**__,_ a little voice forcibly reminded her.

Akane genuinely wanted Ranma to have a good conversation with Ukyo and (hopefully) talk away some of his stress, even though she was a bit envious of the cute chef. Akane had trouble fully remembering the details of what happened once she was magically dehydrated into a dying doll-form, but the memory of Ranma's tear stained face as she awoke in his arms was vivid.

It was frightening, how close she had come to death. Yet, her near-death experience had spooked Ranma even more than herself. He had been so overprotective of her since Jusendo that it was becoming a real concern. It was as if Ranma had made her safety his personal responsibility. She didn't necessarily mind him being a little protective of her, that only meant he cared. However, she couldn't have him continue to fret over her accepting sparring challenges, even if Shampoo was serious about inflicting real damage.

The sudden, yet familiar sound of wet pitter-patter at her window interrupted her thoughts. The rain was coming down swift and hard.

Akane checked the time on her nightstand alarm clock. It had been over an hour since Ranma left; he would be heading home soon.

Akane looked out her window and frowned. Dark storm clouds filled the sky with no sign of parting. The least she could do was bring by a hot thermos of water and an extra umbrella. It would certainly take her mind off waiting and imagining unsavory scenarios between Ranma and Ukyo.

* * *

Akane approached Ukyo's restaurant, concerned that the lights were off and the sign on the door said "Closed".

She cautiously tried the door, which opened freely.

The lights were indeed off, but the room was lit dimly throughout with candles on every table. In the center of the room was Ranma, his back towards her and seemingly unaware of her presence. However, it was clear he wasn't alone. Ukyo's arms were entwined around his body in a full embrace and his own arms reciprocated the gesture.

For a moment, Akane was too stunned to move. It was looking as badly as her jealous imagination had envisioned. She began to open her mouth to announce her presence and break them up, when Ukyo lifted her head and kissed Ranma full on the lips.

Instinct kicked in, and Akane threw the thermos at Ranma's head. Still unsatisfied, she tossed the extra umbrella she had grabbed for him, too.

"OW!" Ranma's head jerked up upon contact, breaking the passionate embrace. His eyes met hers, and Akane felt her knees tremble.

"Akane!" he shouted in startled surprise.

Akane's fists clenched. After everything they had gone through, after all the words and promises, he still chose someone over her. His childhood pal, the "cute" fiancee, the one who could cook his favorite meals. How could she have believed that he would be faithful to her, the "uncute tomboy"?

Akane felt trapped between rage and sorrow, overcome with betrayal and disillusionment. She felt her eyes water involuntarily. No, she would NOT cry in front of him. She would not humiliate herself further.

She barely heard him call out "I can explain!" as she tore out of the restaurant, like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Ranma cursed his delay, looking down both sides of the street in dismay. He couldn't see Akane. He could only hope she had turned to head home, so he took off in that direction, running hard. Soon as the cold rainwater hit him, he had transformed, but he didn't care.

It didn't matter that it was Ukyo who had started it, who had caught him by surprise with that kiss. He had broken a promise. He NEVER broke his promises, and now, to all people, he had broken one to Akane. He knew how hard it was for her to trust men, especially himself. For most of her teenage years, Akane had to put up with obnoxious, pushy, perverts at school and at home. He had witnessed it himself when he had arrived at Nerima, surprised at the vehement actions of Kuno and the jokingly dubbed 'hentai horde' of boys that continuously pestered Akane. Aside from Kuno's admiration's, he had put a permanent stop to those actions, but the damage was done. Akane's knee-jerk reaction was to assume the worst in men. It didn't help that their first meeting in his male form was an accidental, naked run-in at her home. Ironically, the one guy she didn't immediately suspect of any hanky-panky was Ryoga, and that jerk snuck into her bed as her precious pet P-chan.

Making matters worse, Ranma didn't know what Shampoo was up to. Nabiki was trying to negotiate a permanent divorce, but until then there was nothing to stop the Amazon from trying to get rid of 'obstacles' her own way. He needed to find Akane, to know she was safe, even if he got a stern slap to the face for his efforts.

* * *

Hurt and angry, Akane kept running. She tried her best to ignore the sharp pains at her sides. Her ribs seemed to stab at her for each ragged breath she took. She wouldn't be able to keep this pace up for long. As much as she hated to admit it, Shampoo's little match had left her injured and weakened.

Forced to stop, Akane leaned against the railed fence she and Ranma passed everyday to school. As much as she wanted to hurt Ranma for his betrayal, to scream and pummel him, she wasn't ready to face him again, either. She didn't want him to know how much he had hurt her, to blatantly show her vulnerability.

If she wanted to avoid Ranma, standing in the middle of the sidewalk wouldn't do, nor would heading back home.

Knowing he would look for her in the usual places, Akane hid somewhere unexpected. Although Ranma had become fairly familiar with Nerima in the past couple years, Akane had lived and played here her entire life. She knew where a hidden underpass formed on the opposite side of the fence, a place where the canal never rose high enough even in the rainy season.

Mentally preparing herself to ignore the pain of her aggravated sides, she leaped onto the fence railing. Her left arm spun like a pinwheel and her right wobbled with the umbrella as she steadied herself. Ranma made it look so easy, but the rail was far more slippery and narrow than the gymnastics balance beam she had mastered. Steady at last, she jumped down to the secret underpass.

It provided her relief from the rain and the privacy she craved to sob her heart out.

She thought Ranma had really cared for her, had even fallen in love with her. Hadn't Jusendo proved that? Then again, maybe it didn't. Ranma always did like to play the hero. It probably meant nothing for him to save her life. He denied having said he loved her at the failed wedding. She had thought their recent time spent together, teaching and sparring, was special, but the sight of him caressing Ukyo in his arms now made her feel like a fool. He either never had felt love for her or he was a cheating playboy. In fact, both theories seemed true.

Akane heard pounding footfalls from above and she quickly closed her hand over her mouth to stifle her sniffling.

"AKANE!"

Ranma's voice called out from above. He sounded desperate, worried. Akane felt tempted to answer and reveal herself, but stubborn pride prevailed. It served him right to worry after what he did. Why did he even bother about her if he was going to act like such a stupid pig?

Eventually she heard his voice fade away, his footsteps retreating from the area.

Akane clenched her sides. Even though she had been immobile under the bridge, they were aching worse than before. The sticky humid air and general dampness around her was hardly comforting, either. Akane started to feel childish for hiding.

Still, she did not want to return home, at least not yet. Normally she would have been glad to return to the dojo and vent her rage at practice dummies and cinder blocks, but the dojo no longer seemed a place of comfort. It was full of too many mixed memories. It was hard enough to ignore the missing ache her father left, but whenever she was in the dojo by herself, she kept reliving the moment Soun had clutched his chest and collapsed, never to awaken again. When actively teaching with Ranma and her students, the dojo became a place full of life and new beginnings. It was there that Ranma and she worked together, feeling like true partners. Now, that partnership felt like a lie. The presence of the dojo would only mock her pain, not release it.

Eventually she thought of a better solution; Doctor Tofu's clinic. She could get her ribs checked out, as the consistent pain was starting to worry her, and it would give her a legitimate reason to stop on her way back home.

As Akane pulled herself back on the sidewalk, she was met by the one person she wanted to see even less than Ranma.

Ukyo Kuonji.

* * *

Ukyo stopped dead in her tracts, umbrella in one hand and the mirror tucked away under her other arm.

What was Akane doing here? The girl was climbing over the fence from the canal. She had expected the Tendo girl to be at home, pummeling Ranma or plotting with her sister, snickering over her romantic rival's defeat.

The image before her had no match to her imaginings. There was no smirk of triumph. Akane's eyes were red and slightly swollen, tell-tale signs of a long, hard cry.

Was this tear-stained face another act? Ukyo had never seen Akane look so devastated. Even at the recent funeral, she had simply been withdrawn and a little depressed. This was not the face of a gloating rival. Ukyo felt her carefully crafted world where Akane was the villain begin to falter.

Maybe Akane wasn't behind this after all. It didn't change Ukyo's belief that Nabiki had tricked her with that mirror, though.

Feeling awkwardly unsure of herself, Ukyo thrust the enchanted item towards Akane. "Here. Take that back to Nabiki."

"W-what?" Akane tried to process what was happening, but she felt as if her thoughts were running in slow motion. Akane glared at the oval-shaped object in Ukyo's outstretched hands.

Confusion gave way to her hurt pride and anger. "I'm not your messenger, Ukyo. If you want to return some blown up photo of Ranma you purchased, do it yourself!"

Ukyo's eyes doubled in size and shock. Akane saw Ranma? Ukyo shook her head. Could this still be a trick? Nabiki could have told Akane about the mirror, right? Ukyo felt like she was grasping at straws. Akane's face was livid with genuine annoyance and indignation.

Ukyo gave a small laugh she didn't feel. "Stop trying to fool me, Akane. Just give her back the stupid mirror, okay?"

Akane looked at Ukyo as if she had turned into an alien. In the span of a few hours, the girl had taken Ranma out on a a date, made out with him, and then started cursing at her to make a delivery over some framed picture? If this was Ukyo's way of gloating her romantic conquest, it was weird.

"Why don't you go back to Ranma and leave me alone? The last thing I want to look at is his photograph!"

Akane turned her back on the chef, and began to walk in the opposite direction toward Tofu's.

Ukyo felt her body tremble with shock. All her inner denials and hopes shattered. Akane wasn't that good of an actress. Those were real, raw feelings of hurt and betrayal. Akane Tendo had looked into the mirror of true love and saw Ranma Saotome. It really was nothing more than a horrible twist of fate that Akane witnessed Ukyo stealing that kiss.

Ukyo could barely get the words out of her mouth. "You love him."

It wasn't a question.

Akane stopped, but refused to turn around and look back at Ukyo. For a moment, her shoulders drooped and her knees trembled.

It was the truth. Akane loved Ranma, and she hated herself for it.

With all her will, Akane forced herself to stand straighter, to lock her knees into place and ignore the tightness in her chest.

She kept walking, but her silence was a stronger confession than any words could have been to Ukyo Kuonji.

Ukyo silently watched her rival leave as tears of defeat slid down her own face.

* * *

Akane shyly opened the door to Doctor Tofu's clinic. It was only a few minutes before his usual closing time and she was starting to feel foolish for bothering him so late in the day.

The waiting room was empty and still. Akane nearly turned back when she heard Tofu's voice from down the hall.

Akane peeked down the corridor. Tofu was sitting in his office chair, with Betty the skeleton next to him. Tofu was twirling the skeleton's wrist absentmindedly as he talked on the phone, his glasses only partly fogged.

Akane began to back away, but Tofu spotted her. Like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he jumped out of his seat, knocking Betty over. "Oh! Akane. Just a moment."

He mumbled what Akane could only suppose was a goodbye on the phone before replacing the phone on the hook.

Always the medical professional, he quickly scanned her appearance for observable injuries. Akane was clenching her sides oddly, and her breathing was rapid and shallow. Secondly, he noticed the slight redness to her eyes and her melancholy demeanor. After years of being a friend to the Tendo family, he knew this was more than a medical visit.

Tofu gave her his best reassuring smile. "What scrapes have you gotten into now, Akane?" he gently teased, hoping to draw the girl out.

Akane tried to smile back, but it turned into a feeble twitch in the corner of her mouth. "I had a match with Shampoo. It didn't turn out so well for my ribs, I think."

Tofu's eyebrows rose. This was news indeed. He was surprised he didn't see Ranma nearby, especially if Akane was injured. That, along with Akane's depressed demeanor, was enough for Tofu to put together the pieces; Ranma had hurt Akane's feelings again. Only this time, it looked more serious than usual.

Tofu knew her physical condition could wait. He scuttled off to his tiny kitchenette and poured some tea. He gestured for Akane to take a seat and handed her the steaming cup.

"Why don't you tell me what's _really_ hurting you?" he gently asked.

After all the events she had faced today, the warm, unconditional kindness felt overwhelming. Akane thought she had exhausted her tears, but her eyes surprised her. She wiped the hot, salty trickles away from her face.

Tofu sipped his tea patiently, making no embarrassing fuss of her emotional state.

She took a deep breath and began. "It all started when..."

* * *

Ranma ran full speed into the Tendo household, not even bothering to remove his soaking shoes. He nearly collided with Kasumi, who was pleasantly chatting on the phone.

"Oh really?" she spoke into the receiver as her eyes met Ranma's. "I'll talk to you later then." Kasumi placed the phone gently back on the hook.

She gave Ranma a mildly disapproving look as she noticed the puddle of water he had tracked onto her clean floors. It was clear the boy-cursed-in-girl-form was in a panicked rush, but as no one was chasing after him (which was a far too-often occurrence) she felt less forgiving at the mess.

"Ranma, would you please take off your shoes?" Kasumi asked gently.

Ranma quickly yanked his shoes off, but kept them in his hands. "Where's Akane?" he asked, mildly out of breath. "She come home yet?"

Kasumi tilted her head to the side, taking in Ranma's distressed face.

"No..." she began, noticing Ranma's face fall with disappointment.

Ranma cursed under his breath, quietly enough that Kasumi was unable to pick up exactly what was said. He had already checked the dojo, as it had a separate entrance, and hadn't spotted her the entire way back to the Tendo residence. Where the hell could she be?

Seeing that Ranma was about to bolt again, Kasumi placed a gentle hand on the red-head's soaking wet shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Ranma's eyes fell to the floor guiltily. "I, uh, really need to find her. And apologize," he added bashfully. "She ran off. With Shampoo on the loose, I gotta find her. Fast."

Kasumi remained surprisingly calm. "Oh, she'll turn up eventually," she replied, a brighter than usual smile on her face. Her voice, which usually was pleasant and soft, carried an additional sing-song quality that Ranma was not used to hearing.

Ranma shook his head, not wanting to directly argue with kind Kasumi. It was just like her to not see the obvious danger. He couldn't afford to wait. Ranma started to put his shoes back on.

"If you're determined to go outside to look for her," Kasumi began, "Would you mind returning a book I borrowed from dear Tofu-sensei?"

Ranma blinked. He could hardly refuse a simple request from Kasumi, but he didn't feel he had the time for errands. He hadn't even registered Kasumi's term of endearment for the good doctor.

Kasumi's cheerful face beamed at him expectantly. Ranma inwardly sighed. "Okay," he agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Ranma burst into Tofu sensei's waiting area, hoping to find the doc as soon as possible and be on his way.

"Tofu-sensei?" he called out. He knew it was past his usual office hours, but the lights were still on in the back hallway.

As Ranma continued towards the examination rooms, he recognized a very familiar, sunny yellow umbrella leaning against a door. It was Akane's, and by the tell-tale drops of rainwater still clinging to the membrane, she had only recently arrived.

Tofu's voice carried through the doorway, which was open a crack. "Thankfully nothing worse than hairline fractures, but they are extensive. Avoid any contact sports and sparring for the next few weeks."

Ranma burst through the door, breathless. "Akane!"

Akane's eyes went wide. Her shirt was off, but she was still decent. Tofu had finished applying a compression wrap over her ribs to keep them immobilized. "GET OUT!" she screamed at him.

Tofu instantly stepped between the two. "Ranma, it's not polite to barge in on my patients."

The doctor's normally friendly voice was surprisingly stern. It was so uncharacteristic, but it sure sounded as if Tofu was angry with him. Then again, if Akane had told him what happened at Ucchan's, it made sense. He had always been like an uncle or older brother towards Akane.

Ranma nodded and quickly stepped out. In some ways, he felt immensely relieved. He had found her. She wasn't in some battle to the death against Shampoo. Then again, he now had to deal with facing a justifiably angry Akane.

After a beat, Tofu exited the room and gave Ranma a grim, parental glare. "I'll just leave you two to talk things over," he announced.

Ranma reentered the room. Akane was fully dressed again, but she wasn't facing him. Instead, she was staring out the small window.

Ranma wasn't sure what to expect. He half hoped she would just come over and hit him. It was so much easier to fall back to their familiar patterns. She would smack him and vent her anger, then she'd forgive him. It was how their chaotic relationship normally worked. A quiet, seething, hurt Akane was not something he knew how to deal with.

"Akane?" he began, woefully unsure how to approach her.

She made no reaction, so he continued. "You okay?"

Soon as the words left his mouth, Ranma realized how dumb it sounded. Obviously she was less than okay, physically. The tail end of the diagnosis he had heard, the compression wrap he had spotted, and the chest x-rays plastered on the walls told him as much. As he had suspected earlier, Akane had been the tough macho chick hiding how much she had been hurt. Emotionally, it was also obvious she was far from 'okay'.

Akane turned her head to face him, her eyes glaring with anger. "I'm not speaking to you!"

Ranma crossed his arms. "Fine. Then just listen. What you saw, it was --"

"You broke your promise," Akane interrupted.

Apparently she was going to speak to him. Ranma wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. "You gotta believe me," he rushed. "Ucchan caught me off guard. I didn't mean to kiss her!"

Akane was no longer looking at him. She couldn't stand to maintain eye contact, instead choosing to concentrate on a single drop of water on the window pane as it trickled down.

Ranma took a deep breath. He was about to do something very rare, but obviously necessary. "Look, Akane... I'm sorry."

Akane made no reaction. It was as if she never heard him.

"Akane?"

He was greeted by more silence.

"I apologized already. Ain't you gonna hear me out?"

Still, no change.

Ranma's guilt was weighing heavily on him, and it was making him annoyed. He was making an effort, but what was the point if she wasn't listening? "Would you look at me, you stubborn tomboy?" he shouted.

Akane spun her head to face him. Her eyes were filled with tears, but none managed to fall. Suddenly, Ranma wished he could take back that last part.

Akane left the room and slammed the door behind her, without giving Ranma a chance to accompany her.

Ranma groaned. He was in deep shit, and he knew it.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Oh no! Just when things were starting to work out.

Super long chapter. It felt a little painful writing it, as I kinda hated doing that to the characters, but it will all work out in the end...I promise.

I tried to subtly hint at some Kasumi/Tofu romance. Given that the doc gets overwhelmed talking to Kasumi in person, I reasonably guessed that conversations on the phone would be easier for him to handle. Maybe he'll even build up enough resilance to talk to her normally face-to-face! I probably won't delve into that too much, but thought I'd give a cute nod to that pairing.


	12. Revelations

"Of Loss, Life, & Love."  
by Luna12  
Chapter 12: "Revelations"

* * *

Warning: Rated T for language!

* * *

Nabiki glared at Ranma. "You really fucked things up, didn't you?" she accused him.

Ranma glared back at her. It was one thing for him to inwardly think it, but it irked him to hear Nabiki put it so bluntly. "So, Akane told ya?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, she hasn't told me anything, but I'm not _stupid. _You went off to have dinner with Ukyo - oddly enough _with_ Akane's blessing - only to come back with her angry and refusing to talk to you."

Ranma remained silent. There wasn't much he could add.

Nabiki sighed. "She's not in her usual jealous funk, either. You've pulled a lot of shit, Ranma, but you've never hurt my baby sister this badly before. What the hell did you _do_?"

Ranma gulped. Nabiki was in full big-sister-mode. It didn't occur very often, but it was terrifying to behold. She was already ruthless at getting what she wanted, but in times like these Nabiki transformed her usual selfish determination into merciless resolve to avenge those who hurt the ones she loved.

Ranma briefed Nabiki on the unpleasant circumstances of the previous evening.

Nabiki's obvious disappointment with him diminished. Not that Ranma knew, but she was feeling partly responsible for the fiasco. She had arranged for Ukyo to use the mirror, encouraging the determined rival to discover the truth on her own. Nabiki had been fairly certain the outcome would be Ranma inadvertently proving his love to Akane, but she hadn't predicted the chef to desperately throw herself into Ranma's arms and kiss him. Let alone for Akane to walk in on the whole mess. Damage control was going to be considerable.

Still, she wasn't about to let Ranma know how much of this mess was her fault. "I'll help you make amends with Akane, _this_ time." Nabiki smirked. There. Let him believe _he_ was in _her_ debt.

Ranma felt his spirits lift, until he remembered who he was dealing with. Nabiki never offered her assistance for free. "What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

Nabiki smiled innocently. "Just go through with my plan."

Ranma's head sank.

Nabiki handed Ranma a bus ticket and a prepared list of instructions. "Follow this. Go to the station and leave the rest to me."

* * *

Ukyo was starting to think that her life was becoming fixated on the door to her restaurant. Again, she was waiting with tight nerves and a butterfly filled stomach for an expected arrival.

The restaurant door chimed pleasantly and Ukyo took a slow, deep breath to gather her resolve.

Nodoka Saotome stood at the entrance, elegant and serene in her traditional kimono.

Ukyo had spent the last evening wrestling with her emotions and desires. She loved Ranma. There was no denying that. Yet, Ranma loved Akane and had flat out rebuked her feelings last night. Worse, Akane was more-or-less openly returning Ranma's love.

Anyone else at this point would have a good cry, eat a box of chocolates, then move on - but Ukyo was not a quitter! She had fixated 12 years of her life on Ranma Saotome and was not going to give up now. In the end, it came down to the facts. Ukyo wanted the best for her dear Ranchan. In her mind, only she could make Ranma happy as a wife. Therefore, she would simply have to woo Ranma back. It was for his own good, not just her own selfish happiness...or so she kept reassuring herself.

It wasn't going to be easy. Which is where Ranma's beloved, long-lost mother came into the picture. If Ukyo could gain favor with her, it would give her the edge she needed to succeed.

"Saotome-san," Ukyo bowed politely to her prospective mother-in-law. "Thank you so much for accepting my invitation to chat."

Nodoka smiled politely, but not particularly warmly, back. Although she didn't know the details of Ranma and Akane's recent falling out, she knew it had something to do with Ukyo's behavior the previous evening. Neither Akane nor Ranma were willing to discuss it with her. It was very disappointing, especially since they had started to become so much more comfortable with each other as an engaged couple.

Ukyo escorted Nodoka to a table in the back of the restaurant, away from the prying eyes and ears of the other customers. It was only an hour before the main lunch rush, and only a few patrons dinned in the front of the building.

Nodoka took her seat and eyed the chef with great scrutiny. Ukyo felt her mouth go dry. She so desperately needed this woman as her ally, but already she was giving her a disapproving look.

Ukyo gave a polite cough to clear her throat and began. "Saotome-san, I want your blessing to marry Ranma." Ukyo felt a great burden leave her chest. There. The hardest part was out. Now, she had to wait and see how receptive Nodoka was to having Ukyo as a daughter-in-law.

Nodoka pursed her lips. "I see." There was an awkward silence, before she resumed speaking. "I'm afraid I cannot give that to you. Ranma is betrothed to Akane, since they were infants. That is the arrangement I have given my blessing towards, even though Tendo-san has passed away."

Ukyo felt her heart sink into her stomach. This was going to be even more difficult than she originally imagined. "But, surely you have to honor the arrangement made with my father. Your husband took my dowry, no such exchange was made with Akane. She still has the Tendo dojo."

Nodoka's eyes widened. "Genma took your _dowry_?" Nodoka's face paled. She knew her husband wasn't the most ethical man. He was known to cheat, and occasionally steal. Still, she never imagined him capable of ruining a young woman's chance at marriage and swindling her dowry! That breach of honor was appalling, not to mention unmanly.

Ukyo felt equally surprised. "Genma never told you?"

Nodoka shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. Genma had lied to her. He had claimed that Ranma had mistakingly taken his childhood pal's Okonmiyaki cart, not realizing that Ukyo was a girl, and somehow the child had become convinced she was engaged to Ranma. This changed everything. Her husband had besmirched Ukyo's honor. As his wife she was equally obligated to restore it, but she couldn't casually dissolve Ranma's betrothal to Akane, either.

Her eyes filled with genuine sympathy. "I apologize greatly on behalf of my husband. The first marriage arrangement was with Tendo-san. My husband had no right to arrange another marriage while the first was in effect."

Ukyo felt her hopes rise. Nodoka felt genuinely sorry for her state. She could only hope that sense of guilt and responsibility would work in her favor.

"Then you'll give your blessing and encourage Ranma to marry me?"

Nodoka cringed at the doleful look in Ukyo's eyes. "It's not that simple, child."

Ukyo felt her hands clench. That was the same phrase Ranma had used last night. "It _is_ simple, Nodoka-san. We both want what is best for Ranma. His happiness and prosperity."

Nodoka gave a weak smile to the chef. She could sympathize with her, but her hands felt tied. Surely the first betrothal must be honored. Although neither Ranma nor Akane had directly admitted their feelings, she was a witness to their growing affection to each other. As for the best choice for her son's future, the Tendo dojo was hardly a factor to dismiss. Her son was a supreme martial artist, but as poor as she and Genma were, they could not provide his own private dojo. Uniting the two schools worked to benefit both families. "I am pleased to know that, Ukyo, but -"

Feeling desperate, Ukyo interrupted. "Please! Hear me out first!"

Nodoka was taken aback. Stunned, she nodded for Ukyo to continue.

"Shouldn't Ranma get a chance to say who he chooses? A fair chance, that is. I arrived long after Ranma began living in the Tendo residence. Of course he grew _attached..._", (Ukyo could not bring herself to use the word 'love'), "...to her. He probably felt honor bound, with the Tendos providing him room and board, after all."

Nodoka nodded thoughtfully, but made no verbal response. Ukyo took that as a positive sign to continue.

"Let me ask you this... have you ever witnessed Ranma and I fight or bicker?"

Nodoka's eyebrows rose as she seriously considered her answer. "Well, no..."

Ukyo smiled triumphantly. "While Ranma and Akane bicker and fight constantly."

Nodoka's brows furrowed. Ukyo was bringing up rather valid points. "Not that frequently...and it's natural for many couples to have disagreements," she defended.

"With mallets?" Ukyo challenged. "With physical violence?"

Nodoka shook her head. "They're both trained martial artists. It's how they...communicate. Akane is not as rough on my son as you think, and I must admit, he has quite the talent for saying the wrong thing to a girl's tender feelings." Ukyo gave Nodoka a look of judgmental disbelief. Nodoka felt the heat rise to her face. It was entirely improper for this young woman to question her opinion. "And Akane-chan has never destroyed my personal property."

_Ouch._ Ukyo felt that verbal barb as sharply as a slap to the face. Not only did Nodoka refer to Akane with reaffirmed affection, she also still resented Ukyo for her part in destroying the Saotome home.

Ukyo surrendered the last of her pride. "Please, please Saotome-san. I just want a fighting chance to win his heart. One month is all I'm asking. One month of Ranma not living with or seeing Akane. Your family owes me that much."

Nodoka sighed heavily. How could she refuse such a request? At the moment, a separation between Ranma and Akane might be the best solution. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, after all. Then, she could give Ukyo a fair chance as a way to amend her husband's dishonorable swindling.

Nodoka nodded slowly. "If my husband confirms your story, then I will agree. I will find a way to give you the month you ask and to give Ranma the freedom to choose between you and Akane." _Hopefully my son has enough taste to never consider Shampoo or Kodachi, _she added silently to herself.

Ukyo jumped out of her seat in pure joy. "Oh, thank you!" She bowed deeply, trembling with excitement.

Nodoka gently touched Ukyo's shoulder and had her rise. "Do not rest too much hope on this. I will not support you over Akane..." Ukyo's face fell. "...but neither will I directly support Akane over you. You will only have the fair chance you wished."

* * *

Konatsu stepped back from the shadows in dismay. He had purposely overheard the entire conversation. With his ninjitsu techniques, it was as easy as breathing to silently hide his presence. Oh, Ukyo-sama! His beloved mistress was still chasing after Ranma, even after the disastrous dinner and the revelations of the magic mirror.

He needed to get word to Nabiki. A month forcing Ranma and Akane apart? This was bad news indeed! Ranma would hardly be able to refuse a request from his mother. Oh, oh dear.

Konatsu looked at the clock worriedly. It was 11:45. The lunch rush hit after noon. He didn't have time to journey to the Tendo residence and back without being missed, but this was hardly news to sit on.

A desperate idea dawned. The Nekohaten was less than a minute walk away. If he could get a hold of Mousse, maybe the Amazon co-conspirator could relay the message to Nabiki.

Konatsu glanced at his mistress. Ukyo was beaming, practically glowing as she watched over the cooktop and greeted customers. After the devastating cry she had the night before, the transformation was incredible. She was full of hope. Could he really act against that?

Konatsu felt his resolve slip. He wanted Ukyo-sama's happiness above all else, so did that mean helping her get Ranma? Ranma didn't love Ukyo, not in the way she desired. A forced match like that was nearly doomed to failure. Ranma was so independent. He would simply grow to hate and resent Ukyo if tricked to be with her.

Konatsu twisted his hands in indecision. Should he keep silent?

Then again, could he let Ukyo risk getting her hopes raised, only to have them dashed yet again by Ranma Saotome? The situation was becoming too complicated for him. He would simply go to Mousse, let him know the details, and pass the message to Nabiki. If anyone could fix the mess, it was that sly businesswoman.

In the blink of an eye, Konatsu had left the cafe undetected.

* * *

Nabiki knocked gently at her younger sister's door. A muffled "Who is it?" answered.

"Just your most beautiful, amazing middle sister," Nabiki answered back playfully.

Akane opened the door for her. Nabiki critically examined Akane. There weren't any obvious signs that her sister was broken hearted. There were no indications she had been crying, for instance, but the plastered fake smile on her face was painful to behold. Her complexion seemed unusually pale, lacking her usual warm glow and exuberant energy. Akane was doing her best to pretend that nothing was wrong, but Nabiki knew better. It was just a shame her sis couldn't take out her aggression on a block of bricks or a horde of Furikan's high school boys, but with her sentenced to avoid most physical activity for a week, she was left to sulk in her room.

"So... in the mood for a date?" Nabiki chirped.

Akane gave her a look like she had sprouted two heads. "You mean with that perverted baka?" she shouted, finally revealing some of her hurt feelings.

Nabiki did her best job to look innocently surprised. "You mean Ranma?"

Akane huffed, but made no effort to explain further. She felt a jumbled heap of emotions, anger and frustration being the most prominent, but she was also horribly embarrassed. She had trusted Ranma, had started to show her true feelings, only to be shown how callously he regarded hers. Or worse, maybe he did feel something for her, but was too much of a play-boy to ever be true to her? Either way, she couldn't bring herself to talk about it with anyone.

Nabiki continued. "I actually meant with someone else. You remember Gosunkugi-kun, right?"

"Yeah, the pale student from class F." Akane shook her head. "I'm really not interested, Nabiki."

Nabiki crossed her arms. A threatening gleam hit her eyes. "I need you to become interested."

Akane rolled her eyes. "What did you do this time, Nabiki? You can't just sell me off to go on dates!"

Nabiki did her best job to put on a wounded expression. "You think so ill of me? Your big sister?"

Akane simply glared. Nabiki was obviously after something. Akane sighed. "Just tell me what you want."

Nabiki smirked triumphantly. "Gosunkugi's father owns a very special bank in Tokyo. I needed his services."

Akane's suspicion and anger subsided, slightly. "You mean a loan for the household expenses?"

Nabiki waved her hand dismissively. "The details don't matter, but Gosunkugi personally helped out our family. He has a crush on you, and all he asked in return was one teeny-weeny date." Her mention of 'teeny-weeny' was in an exaggerated high-pitched, sing-song tone.

Akane frowned. She hated the idea of Nabiki using her (without permission or prior warning), but for once, it seemed like her selfish sister had started out with good intentions.

Nabiki took Akane's contemplative silence as a good sign. "So, it's agreed! One date with Gosunkugi this evening."

"Wait!" Akane protested. "I can't just go on a date. Even if Ranma is a cheating jerk..." she mumbled. Although Akane wasn't sure what her relationship status with Ranma was at present, dating someone else felt dirty. Even though Ranma had broken his promise, two wrongs did not make a right.

"Fine," Nabiki agreed. "Let's just call it an _outing_ between two classmates. Very innocent."

Akane still looked conflicted. Nabiki knew she would have to give her sister just the right nudge. Nabiki placed her hand on Akane's shoulder, her face carefully crafted to look as sincere as possible. "It's been rough, with Daddy gone, taking care of all the bills by myself, sis. I know I should have asked you first, but I needed Gos-kun's help. I'm sorry."

Akane's defenses began to crumble. Nabiki was actually apologizing to her? Not just that, but she sounded so heartfelt. Akane could easily see how Nabiki might have gotten in over her head and - too embarrassed to ask directly for help from her family - had gone to Gosunkugi instead.

Akane squeezed Nabiki hand in reassurance. "It's alright, _this_ time. I'll go on an _outing_, but nothing romantic, okay?"

Nabiki cautiously kept her inner enthusiasm and triumph hidden. "Thanks, Akane. I'll tell Gosunkugi to meet you at the ice cream parlor at two."

"Not there! That's...personal." Akane couldn't help but recall the fun times she had with Ranma over the years. Even if he usually joined her in female form to enjoy the "girly" parfaits, it had felt special. Those were the moments they spent without fighting, just being friends and enjoying each other's company.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Alright, then. How about a show at the movie theatre?"

Akane reluctantly nodded her agreement.

Noticing how lost her sister looked, Nabiki gave her a rare hug. "You won't regret it."

Akane rolled her eyes. "I already do."

* * *

"ACK!" Mousse yelped and nearly dropped the heavy pot of ramen he was carrying.

Konatsu bowed apologetically. "I did not intend to startle you, Mousse."

Mousse was breathing heavily, his hand over his racing heart. Although his eyesight was poor, it wasn't often that he was completely unaware of someone else's presence. Let alone someone who mysteriously appeared inches in front of his face.

Konatsu glanced around the kitchen cautiously. "Where is Cologne-san?" After some quick surveillance of the area, he knew that Shampoo was busy attending to customers in the front of the cafe, while Mousse remained in the kitchen. Cologne, however, was no where to be found.

Mousse's breathing had finally returned to normal. He readjusted his glasses. "I have no idea. Oddly, she hasn't been around all day." Mousse's mouth tightened in concern. Perhaps he was being paranoid, but he had a bad feeling about Cologne's sudden absence. It was rare that she left in the afternoon, particularly before the lunch rush. It was hardly easy to be the sole cook for an entire restaurant. The timing was especially horrible, with today being crucial to Nabiki's plans.

"I have vital news," Konatsu began. "Ukyo-sama has extracted a promise from Nodoka Saotome. She is to move Ranma-san out of the Tendo household for a month. He will be barred from seeing Akane-san."

Mousse frowned. "When? Why now?"

Konatsu shook his head. "I don't know the details. Nodoka-san did not seem very pleased to agree to this, but it is to give Ukyo-sama a fair chance to woo Ranma."

Mousse put a reassuring arm on the kimono-clad young man. He understood all too well the difficulties of seeing the one you love be obsessed with another.

Konatsu gave Mousse a pleading look. "We should tell Nabiki-san."

Mousse nodded. He reached into his long sleeves and pulled out a small, mobile phone. It was a nondescript model with cheap, gray plastic. "Here. Take this. Nabiki got us pre-paid phones to keep in contact. This one is for you."

Konatsu nodded approvingly. It was a very smart move. Untraceable phones would avoid future situations of having to quietly escape to physically exchange information.

Before Konatsu could respond, the kitchen door burst open with an irate Shampoo. She was dressed in her usual purple waitress ensemble that coincidentally matched the discoloration of her broken nose. "Mousse! 5 more orders of -" Shampoo stopped mid-sentence, surprised at the scene in front of her. She looked back and forth between the feminine clad waitress and her unwanted paramour. "Mousse like cross-dresser now?" she asked, her voice still more nasal than usual. Try as he might, Mousse couldn't tell if she was pleased or, (he desperately hoped), jealous.

"Of course not!" Mousse defended instantly. "How could you ever doubt my love to you, Shampoo?"

Konatsu bowed to Shampoo as a woman would. "Please excuse me." Before he could rise, there was a melodramatic puff of smoke, and Konatsu disappeared.

Shampoo eyed Mousse suspiciously. "What going on?"

Mousse felt trapped. "We were just talking."

Shampoo crossed her arms. "Why? That servant of Ukyo, yes?"

Mousse's mind raced for a possible explanation. He couldn't lie to Shampoo, but he couldn't afford to blurt out the whole truth, either. "We're friends," he half-lied.

Shampoo studied Mousse. She had known him since they were children. Mousse wasn't lying to her, but he was certainly holding something back. There were many ways she could manipulate him to tell her all he knew. She would try the sweet approach, first. Grandmother always said more flies were caught with honey than vinegar. Hopefully, that applied for ducks as well.

"Oh Mousse, you no lie to Shampoo?" She batted her eyes affectionately, her voice dripping with trust and affection.

Mousse felt beads of sweat line his brow. Shampoo had edged ever closer, and she was now touching him! Her hands grasped his and gave a gentle squeeze. He was putty in those beautiful, deadly palms.

Mousse took a deep breath. He had to keep to the plan, but he couldn't deny anything from his lovely Shampoo. "Konatsu had some gossip to share," he confessed.

Shampoo's eyebrows sparkled with curiosity. What did Konatsu know that he felt so compelled to tell Mousse, and that Mousse was hesitating to tell her? It was so unlike him to keep secrets. "You tell Shampoo, yes?"

Mousse desperately grasped onto the last remnants of his mental reasoning, but it felt like gripping dry sand with parched fingers. "Of course, my Shampoo...after you tell me where Cologne is? It's not like her to be away before the lunch crowd."

Shampoo smiled mischievously, slightly impressed that Mousse would notice and take an interest in the matriarch's absence. He may be nearly blind, but Mousse certainly had good instincts. He was already resisting most of her charm. It wouldn't hurt to give in a little.

Shampoo shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh. Grandmother go to Tokyo. Quick trip." Shampoo did her best to keep her voice steady and dull.

Mousse's stomach nearly flipped. This was bad news. Had Cologne guessed Nabiki's double cross? She was going to ruin everything! He knew every tiny bit of Shampoo's body language, could read every inflection in her voice. She was hiding the full truth from him. Even now, he realized she was using him, was feigning her affection towards him, but he was helpless to resist her charms. He was in love, after all.

"Tokyo?" he managed to stammer. "Why?" Mousse could barely keep his voice from trembling.

Shampoo's eyes narrowed. She was becoming annoyed with this game. "Grandmother have errand," she clipped shortly.

Mousse tried to push further. "What type of errand?"

Shampoo released her grip on Mousse's hand and purposely pulled away. She could hardly afford to tell Mousse about the blood pledge between Cologne and the sneaky Tendo sister.

"Why would Shampoo know? Now Mousse tell Shampoo gossip."

Mousse sighed, recognizing that his chance to find anything more was gone. Konatsu and Nabiki would be upset that he was sharing this information with Shampoo, but he made a bargain, and it shouldn't hurt, assuming Nabiki's plan worked today.

Reluctantly, Mousse told Shampoo all that Konatsu had told him.

Shampoo wasn't sure if she should frown or celebrate. Ranma being forced to separate from Akane, even on a limited basis, was wonderful news! If Nabiki failed to fulfill the blood pledge, then it gave her the extra opportunity to see Ranma away from the Tendos. At the Tendo household, there was always interruption after interruption, and few opportunities to seduce Ranma. A neutral location was ideal. Yet, having another rival with a chance to woo her airen was not something to cheer.

Then again, if Nabiki did succeed, as her grandmother had left this morning to make sure of... then it no longer mattered. They would be divorced, she would be sent back to China, and Ranma would be free to marry any other girl.

Shampoo smiled wryly. Regardless of the blood pledge outcome, she would leave her mark. This news gave her the best weapon to secretly get back at Akane.

* * *

"Damn!" Nabiki swore at the phone, momentarily losing her cool. Mousse remained on the other line, imparting bad news after bad news. She had no idea at present how to fix the arrangement between Ukyo and Nodoka. It would definitely set back her matchmaking plans, but at least it would also keep Akane away from direct harm. No one was likely to try to poison, injure, or otherwise harm Akane while she wasn't allowed contact with Ranma.

Her main concern was Cologne. This could ruin all her hard work. In her gut, Nabiki knew Cologne's disappearance and mysterious 'errand' were no coincidence. The safest course of action would be to plan for the worst case scenario; Cologne knew the exact appointment place and time. She was likely already there at the bank to oversee the entire procedure. Nabiki took a deep, calming breath. Actually, this could work to her advantage. Let the old crone watch all she wanted. It would only serve to convince her further. The only change now was to switch Mousse's role with her own.

She mentally groaned. Why did she have to do everything herself?

"Okay, Mousse. Change of plans," she rattled off to the phone, fully composed once more. "You're to report to Gosunkugi instead. Meet him at the Internet cafe and make sure he stays on track. I'll escort Ranma personally."

Nabiki grimaced and snapped the phone shut. She couldn't afford to have Mousse anywhere near the bank, or it would tip off Cologne to their conspiracy. Taking Mousse's place wasn't the ideal situation. She had planned on staying in Nerima so she could spy over Gos-kun's date with Akane, but that wasn't an option any longer. She glanced at the time on her watch. Shit. She had to run to the station to meet Ranma in time.

* * *

Ranma paced at the bus station, looking nervous and uncomfortable. He stared openly at the surprise arrival of Nabiki. The girl was panting, sweating, and feeling miserably out of breath, but at least she made it on time. Ranma gave her a puzzled look. "What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet Mousse."

Nabiki gulped in the humid summer air. How the hell did her sister manage her daily jogs in this muck, with busted ribs no less? Nabiki gave her best reassuring smile between deep breaths. "He couldn't make it. I'm going instead."

Ranma shrugged. "I don't see why you insist I have company. I can get to some quack doctor's office without help."

Nabiki didn't answer, but her eyes sparkled with mischief. On second thought, doing some of the dirty work was a huge rush.

They boarded and took their seats, Nabiki directing him to the back area of the bus which had marginally more room. It wasn't the peak commuting time, so empty seats were still scattered throughout the bus. It wasn't until the vehicle departed the station that Nabiki answered Ranma.

"I'm here to make sure you go through with our deal."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I said I'd do it. I keep my word."

Nabiki grinned. "Good. Then you don't mind me telling you it's not a conventional doctor's office we're going to."

Ranma frowned. Why the hell did he ever allow himself to trust Nabiki? "What? Where are you taking me, then?"

"Calm down. It's still a medical facility. You're still giving a biological sample."

Ranma was starting to get worried. "Just a blood test, right? You get them to fake the results, and we're all good."

Nabiki crooned her finger to beckon Ranma to bring his ear closer. She covered her mouth and delicately whispered.

"WHAT?"

Ranma's yell made several passengers jump and stare grouchily at the noisy youth. He was on his feet, ready to escape the moving vehicle via a window if necessary.

Nabiki grabbed his shirt and roughly pulled him back to his seat. "Be quiet, would you? You'd think you were raised by wolves."

Ranma glared heatedly at Nabiki. He brought his voice to an awkward volume of yelling while whispering. "No way am I doing this!"

Nabiki seemed nonplussed. Her voice was void of any emotion. "Yes, you are, Ranma."

"Like hell I am!" he whispered loudly. "You never said anything about-about _that_ type of sample. I'm getting off at the next stop."

Nabiki gave a theatrical sigh. She expected exactly this reaction from him. "Fine, but before you do that, you should see these." Nabiki tossed Ranma a manilla envelope.

Ranma eyed it with suspicion. What was Nabiki going to blackmail him with this time? Whatever it was, there was nothing worse than the humiliation she was trying to put him through. Curiosity got the better of him, though, and he warily opened the flap.

They were photos of bruises; nasty shades of deep purples, some nearly black, the skin swollen with internal bleeding. Many were close-ups, but some gave context to where they were taken. Like a macabre puzzle, the context of what he was looking at became clear. It was a female body's waist, ribs, shoulders and neck. A more distant shot confirmed the identity: Akane.

Ranma felt his fingers tremble. He never did get a look at Akane's ribs before Tofu bandaged them up. It made his stomach turn, and he quickly shoved the pile of photos back to Nabiki.

He always did his best to protect Akane. It was instinct, even though he knew she wasn't a typical damsel in distress. Akane beat up hordes of guys in melee battles at the high school. She could out-fence Kuno, national Kendo champion. Yet, Shampoo had seriously hurt her. That Amazon was a battle trained warrior who could even give him a run for his money. He had ignored the obvious threat Shampoo posed to Akane, and the result of his folly had been captured by Nabiki's camera.

Ranma's voice was low. "Akane...she let you take these?" It wasn't like Akane to let anyone see her look vulnerable. She had hastily hidden her bruises that day he walked in on her in the bath, had even made light of her 'soreness'. He should have known it was worse than she was letting on. Akane didn't go off to Tofu's for treatment lightly; she wasn't a hypochondriac, or a wimp when it came to pain. Even though he had overhead Tofu's diagnosis of fractures, it was different seeing the damage in full, blown up, vivid detail.

"She doesn't know I took these," Nabiki confessed. "Hidden cameras." Nabiki regretted having to replace roles with Mousse. The original plan would have an entirely more powerful impact with Mousse giving testimony to Shampoo's intentions. Now, Ranma would be distracted with suspicion of her motives.

Ranma looked at Nabiki in disgust. There was a large amount of skin exposed in these photos. "Wait, does that mean you have the bathroom..."

Nabiki wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eww. We have a _family_ bathroom. I don't want to _ever_ see developed film of your father in the bath. These were from the cameras in Akane's bedroom."

Ranma did not see how her admission made her any less guilty of perverted behavior. If Nabiki had enough cameras to take high quality photos of Akane in a state of undress, what was she doing with them? Ranma knew Nabiki sold photos of his girl-form and of Akane to Kuno. He never before suspected that she would sell anything that truly violated Akane's privacy, until now.

"What kind of photos of Akane are you selling?" he angrily demanded.

"Why?" Nabiki responded flippantly. "You want some?"

Ranma felt appalled. "No! I just don't want Kuno or any other slob getting them. What kind of sister are you?"

Nabiki shook her head and laughed. "You really do think the worst of me, don't you?" Ranma continued to glare daggers, seeing through her ploy to avoid answering. "Sheesh, I don't sell nude photos or anything. Just pajama shots. I'm not a pimp."

Ranma couldn't help but think Nabiki really was one, but chose to remain silent. Soon as he got back, he'd help Akane scour the room for cameras and break every last one of them.

"So," Nabiki continued. "I didn't just show you these photos to turn your stomach. I'm trying to make a point."

Ranma clenched his fists. "You think I don't know it's my fault? I already feel like crap that I wasn't there to stop the fight."

Nabiki shook her head. "Self pity is not what I want. I need you to realize that Shampoo is trying to _kill_ my baby sister so she can sleep with you to have genetically superior fighting babies." She paused to let her point sink in. "You coming with me to the sperm bank is the best way to get rid of the Amazons without bloodshed on anyone's part. All you have to do is swallow some pride, make a deposit, and I'll make sure the medical results show that your little soldiers can't swim."

Ranma remained silent, his expression unreadable. Nabiki couldn't tell if she had pushed him too far, or not far enough. Ranma was - quite understandably - touchy about his manhood. It was bad enough that he was cursed by the Spring of Drowned Young Maiden, but his mother was constantly hounding him to be a man among men. "Unless you _want_ to get Shampoo knocked up? That's the other solution."

Ranma paled. "Never. Seriously, I'm not ready to be a father, and the last person I think should be a mother is Shampoo." Ranma sighed in resignation. "I'll make the, uh, deposit. As long as it never gets used and no one but the Amazons find out."

Nabiki beamed and patted Ranma roughly on the back in encouragement. "That's the spirit! Cologne will likely be there today to make sure it's really you going through with it, but I promise she won't get to use your stuff."

Ranma felt his face flush in embarrassment. "So, uh, how will you fake the results? You bribing a lab technician or something?"

Nabiki gave a secretive smile. "I have some inside help."

* * *

"I never knew you were a computer wiz," Mousse commented, mildly impressed. Growing up in rural China in an Amazon village gave him little exposure to modern technology. He watched with peaked curiosity at the foreign text Gosunkugi was entering on his laptop. Was that English? It certainly appeared to be a Roman alphabet.

Gosunkugi flushed from the compliment. "I'm not a real hacker. The only reason I can access the system so easily is because -' he stopped, his eyes lowered in embarrassment.

"Because?" Mousse prompted.

Gosunkug sighed. "Because my father owns the sperm bank," he admitted.

Mousse coughed politely and did his best to seem nonplussed. "Ah. I see." Mousse had found Nabiki's original claim to use Gosunkugi as a guide to the supernatural weak, especially as she ended up interrogating himself on all the possible potions and magical artifacts Cologne possessed. Turns out, Nabiki planned on using Gosunkugi's connections to the sperm bank the entire time! Mousse was begrudgingly impressed at Nabiki's sneakiness, but at the same time, a paranoid fear began to take hold. Nabiki wanted inside connections to a sperm bank _before_ the formation of their little cabal. Did that mean she originally schemed to have Ranma artificially impregnate Shampoo? Mousse forcibly pushed aside his protective instincts and choose to simply be grateful that Nabiki Tendo was his ally and not his enemy.

Mousse pointed at the odd characters on the screen. "What is that?" He was familiar with using computers for email and balancing the restaurant's budget, but Gosunkugi's screen was void of colorful, friendly icons. It was a large black window with minimal text.

"That? It's a terminal, you have to use UNIX commands. Last summer I interned with the IT department at the bank. I'm just going to use some database SQL to manipulate the lab results after they're entered."

Mousse blinked. It was like hearing an alien language. He feigned understanding. Obviously, this pale youth knew what he was doing.

Gosunkugi smiled at the incoming stream of text on his screen and gave Mousse a victory sign. "We're in. Just need to wait for Nabiki to give us Ranma's donor ID code. Then I can digitally label his sample infertile."

Mousse nodded admiringly. He had to commend Nabiki for her plan. With Gosunkugi remotely altering the lab results, it avoided any suspicion on the part of the actual lab technicians, and Ranma could faithfully swear that it was his sample. Given how poorly the boy could lie or bluff, that was crucial. Ideally, Cologne and Shampoo would begrudgingly give up on Ranma, and Nabiki's part of the blood pact - providing Ranma's seed - would be fulfilled.

Mousse felt he was doing all in his power to protect Shampoo, but so many elements were out of his control. What if Ranma refused to go through with the deception? What if Cologne discovered their plans?

Sweat began to gather on Mousse's palms and he wiped his hands idly on his long sleeves.

It was a waiting game now.

* * *

_Author's Note_: My oh my. What could Shampoo be plotting now? I really struggled writing this chapter. For those of you who are Ukyo fans, I hope I've done a decent job of portraying her. I don't see her as evil or crazy or mean the way Shampoo and Kodachi often are. She's just a little unhealthily attached to Ranma. If I could, I'd create the perfect fictional character for her to marry, but I tend to HATE all original characters in fanfiction.

So, was my foreshadowing a little too heavy and predicable? Or was it too confusing and vague? Or did I actually do good? Let me know.

Also, are any of you interested in an audio version of this fic? I happen to enjoy audiobooks and am playing with the idea of recording my fanfic and providing the audio files to listen/download.


	13. Trust

"Of Loss, Life, & Love"  
by Luna12  
Chapter 13: "Trust"

* * *

Ranma and Nabiki stepped off the bus, all too glad that Cologne had departed on the previous stop. Ranma still had a sour look on his face.

Nabiki felt a twinge of conscience that was tainting her otherwise elated victory. "Hey, Ranma..."

Ranma turned to face her. "Now what?" he grumbled.

"Sheesh, still with the attitude? I was going to thank you for what you did."

Ranma gave a curt nod, wanting to put the whole sticky business behind him. "Are the Amazons going to leave for good?"

Nabiki nodded. "Technically, we have to wait a few days for the test results to officially come in. With the blood pledge fulfilled, they'll have no choice."

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. "I never thought _you'd_ be the one to help me get rid of them."

Nabiki shrugged. "It used to be a conflict of interest, but...I've lost both my parents...I wasn't about to lose my baby sister, too."

Ranma stopped walking, surprised to see genuine emotion from Nabiki. There was both gratitude and warmth in her voice. Her mask of confidence and emotional indifference were gone.

The heartfelt moment ended abruptly, and the playful, all-business attitude returned. "I can only do so much to fix _your_ problems, Saotome. A bouquet of flowers from you, however, goes a long way to patching things up with Akane.'

"Flowers?" Ranma repeated dumbly.

Nabiki rolled her eyes and her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Yeah. You know those pretty plants that girls like?"

"Very funny. It's just that -"

Before Ranma could finish, Nabiki was stuffing money into his hand.

Ranma's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and suspicion. Nabiki was giving him cash?

"It's not a handout," she quickly explained. "You earned that from teaching at the dojo. Now use it to get some roses. Red are her favorite."

Ranma continued to stare at her in awe. "Okay, so what have you done with the real Nabiki?"

Nabiki merely snorted and gave a wave as she proceeded to head home. Her work wasn't nearly complete. Although the Amazon solution was underway, she now had a whole other set of problems with Ukyo and Nodoka.

"A woman's work is never done," she murmured to herself.

* * *

Ranma watched Nabiki leave, his head reeling from the sudden events of the day. Part of him was still in disbelief that he went through with Nabiki's scheme, but he had to admit, it was a smart, non-violent and permanent way to safely deal with the Amazons. As long as those doctored test results never became public knowledge, he could live with the slight embarrassment.

He wondered how Nabiki was going to patch things up with Akane. That stubborn tomboy still hadn't spoken to him. She had even refused to come down for meals, but she couldn't avoid him forever. Tonight she'd have to speak with him, as they had an evening class to teach.

He fingered his wallet, unused to the idea of having it full for a change. As much as he hated taking orders, (even those disguised as suggestions), Nabiki had a good idea. Buying flowers for Akane would be the olive branch he needed to get the tomboy to hear him out.

The last time he gave Akane flowers had been a complete accident, but he still remembered the gentle blush on her cheeks and the utterly cute and shy smile she gave him in return.

Ranma walked absentmindedly down the paved street, but when he got near the movie theatre a familiar voice jarred him out of his thoughts. His head shot up and he looked into the crowd of movie goers. He felt his jaw drop involuntarily.

Akane was walking into the theatre... with another guy! Not just any guy, but the scrawny, creepy, pale voodoo loving kid from school: Gosunkugi Hikaru.

Without thinking, Ranma followed them, keeping himself partially hidden by the crowd.

* * *

Akane smiled politely at Gosunkugi. The pale boy was dressed nicely in a navy dress shirt and light colored dress slacks. Although the dark color of his shirt only made his sickly skin tone more apparent, it was clear he was making an effort to impress.

Akane felt a pang of guilt. She realized how foolish she had been to rely on Nabiki to convey to Gosunkugi that this wasn't a real date. As angry as she was at Ranma, she didn't want to cheat on their engagement with someone else - even if the state of their engagement was in shambles.

Akane didn't have the heart to directly tell Gosunkugi it was a one-time outing. The boy was wearing his heart on his sleeve, had helped out her family, and he only asked for her company. Except for that one time during the school play, Gosunkugi had never tried to molest her like many of the other boys. Granted, he hardly looked athletic enough to be able to try and join the hentai horde of challengers, but even so, he seemed to be playing the role of the perfect gentleman. The least she could do was go on one innocent date.

Gosunkugi stuttered and handed her an odd arrangement of aromatic herbs with oblong leaves and small blue flowers on the tips. "H-here, Akane-san."

Akane's eyes brightened with surprise and puzzlement at the odd stems. "You really didn't have to, Gosunkugi-kun, but thanks. How...interesting. And pretty."

"They're hyssop," he explained, his confidence growing under her smile. "They ward away evil spirits."

"Oh. Uh, thanks." Gosunkugi really was an odd ball, but given all her experiences with the supernatural, it was a kind gesture.

* * *

Ranma glared at the exchange from behind a tall cardboard cut-out for an upcoming action flick. The last thing he wanted was Akane to spot him and accuse him of jealousy, especially after she had been so uncute lately.

His fists clenched reflexively as he watched Gosunkugi hand her some weird weeds. Well, Akane could forget about him getting her roses. Not that she ever knew he was planning to, but that was besides the point. He wasn't going to do some lame, follow-up gesture.

Ranma's brow furrowed. If the guy brought her flowers, didn't that mean Akane was on a _date_ with that loser? He shook his head. What could that stubborn, uncute tomboy possibly see in him?

Not that he was jealous, he quickly reassured himself. There was no comparison between that skinny runt and the great Ranma Saotome. Even if Akane was gullible enough to fall for some ugly flowers...and candy. Ranma's jaw dropped. Popcorn, too? Sheesh, Gosunkugi was being Mr. Money-bags or something, buying all that junk at the concession stands.

Okay, fine. So what if he was showing her a good time and making her smile? He was determined not to be jealous, but that didn't stop his stomach from tightening or his nostrils from flaring.

Ranma fished through his pockets for the money Nabiki gave him. It would be a simple matter to buy admittance and spy on them. If this really was a date, which is sure looked like, then he could call Akane out on her own hypocritical behavior.

* * *

Gosunkugi struggled in vain to keep his hands from fidgeting with nervous excitement. Akane-chan was even more kind in person! She smiled at him with genuine warmth and patience as he stuttered and handed her a movie ticket - even though he dropped it several times in the attempt. Unlike the other kids at school, Akane had never laughed or made fun of him. She was one of the most attractive girls at school, with flocks of boys drooling over her, but she never let it go to her head. While others whispered behind his back and shunned him, Akane never hesitated to say hello. The crush he developed was inevitable.

Gosunkugi shoved his hand into his pocket and stroked his hidden weapon; a bravery voodoo charm he handcrafted. Just fingering it lightly gave him a pleasant, warm sensation that made most of his anxieties retreat. He could do this. He could have a date with the girl of his dreams and not embarrass himself!

They took their seats in the darkened theater, but Gosunkugi paid no attention to the film. In preparation for his first - and he admitted, was likely his one and only - date with Akane-chan, he had studied various romance manga for tips. All he had to do was wait for the right moment and garner his courage.

Gosunkugi clenched the voodoo charm in his pocket. Now was the time to use the Yawn Technique!

Just like he had practiced for the past few days in front of the bathroom mirror, he made an exaggerated yawn. As he went to cover his mouth, he carefully stretched his arm up and over so it could lay on the back of Akane's seat.

* * *

Ranma felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He was seated a mere two rows behind the couple, glaring at the back of Akane's oblivious head. Gosunkugi raised his arm up and around, and even Ranma could tell the kid was trying the lamest trick in the book.

It was no longer a matter of thought. Instinct took over, and Ranma's hand reached for the hard roasted peanuts he had bought himself at the concession stand. Adapting the _Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken_, the small legumes turned into a battery of machine gun pellets aimed at Gosunkugi's exposed arm.

* * *

Gosukugi recoiled his extended limb. What in the world caused that stinging pain? It felt like a slew of bees had stung his arm. He struggled to keep his hiss of pain politely stifled.

Akane had remained oblivious to his actions, her attention riveted to the screen. It was a romantic chick flick, and the lead roles were about to share their first kiss.

Gosunkugi clutched his hidden charm for reassurance. His plan had failed miserably. It was almost the end of the movie, which meant his time with Akane was running out! If he didn't act soon, he would lose the best chance of a lifetime.

He took a deep breath, clenching the bravery charm in his stinging right palm. He had prepared this move, too, though only with a pillow to practice.

With his eyes still closed, Gosunkugi quickly leaned towards Akane's face. Before the distracted girl had a chance to notice, he had sneaked a kiss on Akane's cheek.

Pandemonium broke loose.

Shocked and appalled, Akane jumped out of her seat. Popcorn and candy spilled noisily onto the floor, but was overshadowed by a louder _SMACK_ of flesh meeting flesh. Instinctively, Akane's hand had struck the perpetrator in the face.

Ranma leaped over the two rows of seated movie watchers, and lifted Gosunkugi by his shirt collar a full foot off the ground.

"Hands off my fiancée!" he growled.

Gosunkugi gulped, his face hot and stinging from the slap. His body wriggled awkwardly, like a beetle pinned by its wings.

The reactions of the fellow movie goers ranged from polite shock at the rude interruption to whispered complaints. Someone in the back aisle booed at them to sit down or leave the theater.

Akane felt her face grow warm, mortified on multiple levels. After all her years of successfully defending herself from unwanted advances, she had clumsily let her guard down. The embarrassment of someone sneaking past her defenses and kissing her in public, (even if only on the cheek in a darkened theatre), made her want to crawl into a hole and hide. To make matters worse, Ranma was there to witness the entire fiasco. Adding the proverbial cherry to the top of her misery, an entire crowd of spectators were grumbling at them to leave. It was unthinkably rude to interrupt a public movie screening.

Not surprisingly, a uniformed theater attendant quickly arrived. With flashlight in hand, he firmly asked the three to depart and escorted them to the exit.

Outside in the waning light of the evening, Akane's face was livid, and it was hard to determine exactly who was the target of her rage. Her first reaction was to firmly shove the hyssop bouquet back at Gosunkugi. "You had no right to do that!"

Ranma smirked prematurely. Akane turned to face him next. "And what were you thinking, getting us thrown out of the theater?"

The cocky arrogance disappeared. "What, you actually want to date this dweeb?" He pointed his thumb rudely at Gosunkugi, whose already pale face looked worse than usual.

"This wasn't a date!" Akane defended.

"Pssht. It sure looked like one to me!" Ranma retorted.

Gosunkugi knew when his luck had run out. This was a situation even his confidence boosting charm could not cure. They continued their banter, completely ignoring him. Gosunkugi sighed. He was sadly used to being invisible to people.

"What were _you_ doing," Ranma countered, "smooching and being all cozy at the movies?"

Akane was still fuming, her hands on her hips. "Stop being a jealous jerk. It was NOT a date."

She turned her attention back to Gosunkugi. "Look, I'm sorry you got the wrong impression, Gosunkugi-kun. Nabiki was supposed to explain that this wasn't a real date. But regardless, you had no right stealing a kiss from me!"

Akane faced Ranma again. "So what were you doing, following me like that?"

Ranma crossed his arms, his posture guarded. "You didn't think I'd let a clueless, uncute girl like you head into a movie theatre with a guy alone?"

"I didn't think he'd try to get fresh with me!" Akane defended. "Even so, I could have handled it myself."

"_Ano_-" Gosunkugi mumbled, attempting to intervene, but was ignored. A short beep from his phone drew his attention away. He pulled out the device, the latest in mobile technology, and smiled. Email confirmed the lab results had finished; the database was ready for the final tinkering. With a script he had prepared on his phone, it took only a single button to log in and issue the essential command.

_UPDATE TABLE male_lab_results WHERE patient_id = 'RS_456dh3sa01' SET fertility_ratio = 0.1;_

There would be no salvaging the rest of his date, but he still felt like a winner. He would always have the memory of his lips caressing dear Akane-chan's cheek, and his own private agenda to exact revenge on Ranma was now in place.

The two youths continued their argument, oblivious of Gosunkugi's departure.

Akane threw up her hands. "Would you listen? I was only going along with this because Nabiki owed Gosunkugi a favor."

Suddenly, Ranma started to see the full picture. He tried to recall the characters of the name of the sperm bank. Weren't they read as go-sun-kugi? He doubted it was a coincidence.

"Wait, you knew about Nabiki's dealings all along?" he asked, his face suddenly conveyed a mixture of shock and panic.

Akane's brow scrunched in puzzlement. Ranma's sudden and uncharacteristic alarm cooled her temper. "Not that it matters, but she confessed to me this afternoon."

Ranma's head was spinning. "And you're okay with that?"

Akane shrugged. "I guess. I mean, what's done is done, right? And she did it for the good of the family."

Ranma was in dead shock. "You're not jealous? I mean, with me, you know, to, you know, uh ..." his voice dropped to a whisper, but he still had trouble spitting it out. "...to make a deposit at that bank?"

Akane gave Ranma an odd look. "I didn't know the details, but why should I care?"

"Why?" Ranma's voice was a muddle of confusion and hurt pride. "You get all hung up over Ukyo kissing me, but with _this_, you don't care?"

Akane felt her temper return in full heat as she was reminded of his hurtful indiscretion. "What does you being a cheating, lying, playboy have anything to do with this?"

"You honestly don't see the connection?" he asked as if she were the biggest dummy in the world.

"Ranma, you're crazy. Not to mention, you're totally overreacting about this."

Ranma gave Akane a look like she had sprouted two heads. "I'm overreacting? I think you're the one under-reacting...for once."

Akane glared daggers and instinctively smacked him hard in the arm for that comment. It was enough to unbalance him slightly, but not send him flying. "I don't see how it's any of your business if Nabiki had to borrow some cash from Gosunkugi's family bank."

Ranma tripped mid-step. "Cash? You mean, money?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "Yes, _baka_! What else would she need from a bank?"

The absurdity of the misunderstanding made Ranma laugh, and he was unable to hold it in. Nabiki was one sly bitch.

Akane obviously was not getting the joke, and at the assumption he was laughing at her, she had already begun to storm off.

Ranma quickly got control of himself. "Hey, wait up!"

Akane made no move to wait for him, but he caught up to her with ease. "So...does this mean you're talking to me again?" he asked, carefully testing the waters.

Akane merely glared at him.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "You're being the most uncute girl on the planet. It's okay for _you_ to get jealous over Ukyo, but _I'm _supposed to believe that date wasn't a date?"

Akane's eyes flared. "That was different! I already told you, Nabiki -"

"Yeah, yeah." Ranma waved dismissively. "But that's not the point, blockhead."

Akane's aura flared dangerously. "Who are you calling a blockhead?"

"You!" Ranma continued, not caring how far the fight escalated. "You still won't trust _me_, even though you see how easy it is for that kinda stuff to happen."

Akane's frown deepened. She hated to admit it, but perhaps Ranma was right. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it had looked that day in Ukyo's restaurant. Sometimes she wondered if his curse wasn't about gender changing, but about attracting as much chaos as possible. Yet, she couldn't shake the image of Ukyo's passionate embrace and Ranma's strong arms around the girl's back. She wasn't ready to fully forgive him...yet.

Akane continued walking, but her eyes refused to leave the pavement. "How do you expect me to trust you around other girls? I'm just supposed to forget about all those times Shampoo is naked in your room, or in your bath? Or Kodachi in your arms?"

Ranma felt his back stiffen defensively. "Hey, that time with Kodachi was a fake photo. You didn't believe me then either, but it turned out _she_ was lying, not me."

Akane remembered and sighed. "That still doesn't explain away you kissing Ukyo, after you specifically promised me you wouldn't."

Ranma had to admit, to himself at least, that the facts were against him. If things were in reverse, he wouldn't believe his story either.

"Look, I don't know how to convince you, but you got to stop thinking the worse of me. I'm not a liar."

"You certainly don't mind lying to an opponent in a fight," she pointed out.

Ranma opened his mouth to deny it, but realized how futile that would be. It was a well used tactic of his to rile up or distract an opponent. Their fighting discipline was called _Anything Goes, _after all. "That's totally different!" he defended, lamely. "I don't lie to _you_."

Akane glared at him. "What about that time with the dojo destroyer? You lied to me then."

Ranma gulped. Akane had too good a memory. He had been pretty mean at the time, tricking Akane into thinking she was responsible for him destroying a cure to his curse.

"That was a long time ago..." he tried to excuse.

"_Baka_! You admit to lying and then tell me I should trust you blindly?" Akane's eyes were brimming with tears. "What else have you lied to me about?"

Ranma stopped dead in his tracks, the remark hitting a little too close to home. He honestly tried hard not to directly lie to Akane, but there were certainly more than his fair share of 'lies-by-omission' and cover-ups when it came to her precious P-chan. "Do you really think that ill of me?" He did his best to turn the conversation back on her.

Akane was trembling and hated herself for showing such weakness. "I don't want to, but you're not making it easy for me."

The remainder of the walk was in contemplative silence.

* * *

While Akane and Ranma's argument had ended, a different fighting match began in the Tendo guest room.

"Husband," Nodoka began while stroking the outer casing to her ceremonial sword, "tell me why I should let you live with this dishonor?"

Genma gulped. "Why, No-chan -"

Nodoka cut him off with a glare that could cut steel. "You disgraced that poor girl, and by doing so, disgraced our son and me."

Genma desperately wished he could transform into a panda at will, rather than rely on water.

"What other lies have you made? How have you raised our son?"

Genma knew these words were rhetorical, but he answered anyway. "I have made our son the strongest martial artist in Japan, if not the world, my precious wife."

Nodoka's eyes narrowed. "I did not ask of strength, but of _honor_. Strength without honor is just creating a bully and a menace."

Genma bowed his head low to the ground. He never had been too proud to keep from groveling to his wife, especially when his head was at stake. "It was for survival. Our discipline is _Anything Goes_."

Nodoka turned her eyes away, shamed. "So you sacrificed honesty and integrity to feed your bellies? When you could have stolen a single meal, you chose to steal a girl's innocence, her future, and her honor."

Genma realized how badly this conversation was getting away from him, but couldn't think of a way to salvage it. "I made a grave error, but as a father, I have not failed. Ranma is a good son, a good man. Surely you have seen this?"

Nodoka tapped her fingers against her sword with impatience. Her beloved only son changed sex with a splash of water, suffered a debilitating phobia of cats, and - knowingly or not - had stolen the dowry of an honorable young maiden. These were hardly points of accomplishment.

"For our son to become a man among men requires parents that can guide him properly. Husband, I give you one last chance to be honest with me and atone for your mistakes. Is there any other disreputable behavior we need make amends?"

Genma felt his mouth go dry. "None," he breathed, lacing his voice with sincerity.

It was the wrong answer. Nodoka's eyes burned with rage. From her robes she extracted several sheets of paper and slapped it hard between them. They were bank statements.

The color drained from Genma's face. "Ah. I can explain..."

"Explain? Explain a nearly empty balance? Explain how not one yen has been used to rebuild our home while this -" she extracted a stack of receipts detailing expenses for restaurants and bars.

Genma carefully scanned the possible exits. His wife was seated directly in front of the door, blocking the main means of escape.

"I'm waiting for your attempt at an explanation."

Genma bowed and continued to grovel. He had to shift the blame away from himself, which was exceedingly difficult to do when caught red-handed. "It was for Ranma's sake!" he pleaded in desperation.

Nodoka frowned, not at all convinced. "Really? I don't recall Ranma accompanying you to these expensive restaurants and bars, especially when his female admirers provide him free meals."

"What I mean to say, is, that I _had_ to spend the money elsewhere." Genma could feel the gears turning in his mind as he concocted a quick defense on the fly. "It's better for Ranma and us to remain living here with the Tendos, so he can become closer to Akane. If we rebuilt our own home, it would separate them. It was all for the sake of our son's future and uniting the two schools. Not to forget, gaining the dojo."

Nodoka felt her feminine patience wane. She could smell the excrement of lies her husband was feeding her. Even if it was beneficial for Ranma to remain in the Tendo household, there was no reason for Genma to waste their precious funds for his own selfish desires.

"So this is the example you set for our son." Nodoka's voice was dangerously low. "We should lay about as lazy freeloaders, mooching off the Tendo's generous hospitality? The Tendo daughters are orphans who are struggling to support themselves, let alone us! Tell me why we shouldn't leave this instant?"

From her hidden perch near the Tendo guestroom window, Shampoo purred. She was her in cursed cat form, relishing the gossip her exceptionally skilled feline ears overheard. There were certainly advantages to her transformed body. As a cat, she was a silent, stealthy predator with suburb night vision. It was also far easier to climb and hide in the innocent branches of the Tendo family's tree.

Unlike past visits with the goal of seducing Ranma in his bed or bath, this time Shampoo was on a reconnaissance mission. Mousse's news of a forced separation and Nodoka's displeasure needed verifying. She had never imagined overhearing this treasure trove of information. Although her spoken Japanese skills were poor, her listening comprehension was fluent. While Ranma's mother continued to berate the Panda-man, she learned much. Nodoka was even more paranoid about Ranma's perceived manliness than she realized. In addition, she strongly disapproved of them lodging with and depending on the Tendos.

It was the weakness she was looking for; the blood pledge forbid her to directly interfere with Ranma or the Tendos, but Ranma's dear, paranoid, and overbearing mother was ripe for manipulating.

* * *

When Ranma and Akane arrived inside the dojo, a surprise visitor was waiting for them.

"Konatsu?" Akane asked, surprised. She had last seen the cross-dressing ninja clinging to the ceiling while Ukyo threw exploding Okonomiyaki.

Konatsu bowed deeply in greeting. "Akane-san, Ranma-san, sorry to disturb you."

Ranma looked nervously around, worried Ukyo was not far behind. The last thing he wanted was another angry or crying confrontation. "Hey, Konatsu, we're kinda busy here..."

"What is it Konatsu?" Akane barreled ahead, purposely ignoring Ranma.

"I just wanted to apologize for my part in Ukyo-sama's behavior."

Akane was confused. "Your part?"

Konatsu nodded bashfully. "I gave Ukyo the Mirror of True Love, and told her to use it on Ranma. Ukyo-sama became very distressed when Ranma didn't see her, and when he pulled away - " Konatsu blushed. "- she threw herself upon him quite passionately."

Akane's eyes went wide.

Ranma stuck his tongue out at Akane. "See? Told ya it was _all_ Ukyo, not me."

Akane's cheeks turned crimson, realizing that she really did jump to conclusions. However, the second part Konatsu mentioned had her full attention. "Konatsu, what do you mean, 'Mirror of True Love'?"

"Oh yeah," Ranma nodded, remembering. "Ukyo was acting all weird, making me look at this framed photograph, but telling me it was a mirror."

Konatsu smiled demurely. "It reflects the face of the person you truly love, rather than your own reflection."

Akane was amazed. If Konatsu could be believed - and he had always been honest with them before - then Ranma really had turned down Ukyo. The _cute_ childhood friend who cooked professionally had failed to win Ranma's heart, even after that passionate kiss.

Her mind was still reeling from the information and its implications, but slowly the odd events of the week clarified. That was why Ukyo got so mad at her on the street, and why the chef shouted with such certainty that Akane loved Ranma.

Akane turned to face Ranma, her hand gently resting on his shoulder. "Who did you see in the mirror?" Her voice was a blend of anxiety and hope.

Ranma flustered and had difficulty thinking of a proper response. Akane's deep brown eyes were pleading for the truth. After all the fuss Akane had made with not trusting him, he hardly felt ready to declare his affections, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her, either. "Well, it wasn't Ukyo," he stated neutrally.

Akane frowned, her worry intensifying. "Please tell me NOT Shampoo."

Ranma made an exaggerated eye roll. "Trust me, Mousse can have her."

Akane felt the tightness in her stomach diminish and her confidence slowly increase. In mock horror she asked, "Kodachi?"

Ranma's mouth twisted into nauseated disgust. "Eww. That crazy loon?"

Akane's face seemed to glow with hopeful radiance, a light blush gracing her cheeks. Ranma felt his heart begin to race. He wouldn't be able to keep up the charade for long with her giving that beautiful smile.

Ranma desperately changed the topic. "So, uh, why don't we have _you_ look, Akane?"

Akane's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Actually, Ukyo shoved it in my face, too... I already know."

Now it was Ranma's turn to be eager for information. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

Akane stubbornly crossed her arms. "You first," she challenged.

Ranma shook his head and made a mock bow. "Oh no. Ladies first."

Akane smirked. All it took was a quick grab at the stack of water bottles and a splash later Ranma was female. "Okay then, you first," she teased.

"Hey!" Ranma protested, his voice now a high soprano. He couldn't believe he had fallen for that same trick twice. "Just for that, I'm not telling."

Akane's eyes went wide. "You-you-you better tell me!"

Konatsu watched in amusement as they chased each other around the Dojo, trying to get the other to confess, playfully kicking, dodging and somersaulting in an intricate dance of motion.

_Ahh, love... _Konatsu mused, departing as silently as he arrived. Imagine if they knew it was Nabiki who asked him to come over and straighten out the quarrel.

* * *

Ranma and Akane glanced shyly at each other, neither sure how to begin. Before they had a chance to fully disclose who they saw in the Mirror of True Love, their students had piled in for class.

Now, post showers and the excitement of the day, they were left with no more excuses. Akane had asked him to meet her on the rooftop to talk, but she was having trouble garnishing the courage to speak first.

This was not going to be easy.

Akane cleared her throat lightly. "I'm sorry for not trusting you earlier," she began, carefully watching Ranma's face for his reaction. Ranma had such a bloated ego, she was half afraid it would explode with her admission.

Ranma smirked and opened his mouth to gloat. "Heh. About time you saw it my way -"

Akane cut him off before he could dig a hole for himself. "I'm not finished, _baka_. In the future, I'm going to try to give you the benefit of the doubt, but that means _you_ have to try harder, too."

Ranma gulped, surprised by the intense, yet firmly controlled emotion behind the words. "Okay, I'm listening."

Akane took a deep breath. Could she really open herself enough - to let her be this vulnerable - in front of Ranma? They still hadn't directly admitted who they had seen in the mirror, but Akane had read Ranma's body language enough to guess that it was her. He had nearly declared his love for her at Jusenkyou, had refused to deny feelings for her since then, (even if he continued to deny stating them). With Konatsu's revelation of how Ranma broke his promise, It was enough to get her to gamble that she had his heart.

Akane took a deep breath. If their relationship would ever have a chance, she needed to get some facts out in the open. "It seems like every time I start trusting you, something bad happens. You act like I'm not good enough."

Ranma felt his head spin. "Whoa, where are you getting this crap about not being good enough?"

Akane plowed ahead, staring intently on a chipped roof tile to avoid his eyes. "'You're the one always saying I can't do any of the things your other fiancees can, and soon as I turn around, you're in their arms. What else am I to think?"

Ranma rubbed the back of his head, surprised at Akane's candor. "Oh, you mean about how you can't sew, or cook, or swim, or -"

Akane's fists clenched and her face turned away. Ranma felt like kicking himself in the mouth. He knew his mouth could go off, but he never realized how much it had permanently hurt Akane's feelings until now. He had assumed that the tough tomboy shrugged off the insults like any guy would. Sure, she got mad right away, but then she cooled off. Now, she was letting him see the long term consequences. The scolding comments Kasumi had given him from time to time echoed in his mind, that beneath the rough, macho-chick exterior was still a sensitive girl, who unfortunately took his thoughtless talk to heart.

"You think I care about that junk?" Ranma asked. "I'm not shallow enough to marry some girl just because she can cook, even if that's something Pop would do..."

Akane brought her gaze up to meet his. She wanted to ask him what he thought of her, but she wasn't ready to leave herself that exposed.

He read the question in her eyes as clearly as if they were spoken. He had hurt Akane's trust badly, and the only way to restore it would be with gut-wrenching honesty.

"You got a lot of good points...stuff that's way more important," he nervously began, but didn't know how to continue. He wanted to tell her how much he valued how she stuck by him; that he could always trust her, something he couldn't even say about his own parents. Unlike himself, Akane was always honest with him. She was the type of person who always tried to do the right thing, even when it caused her distress with no possible benefits. More so, she never gave up. It didn't matter how many times she failed, she always got up and tried again. As much as he wanted her to give up on those disastrous cooking experiments in the kitchen, he still admired her determination to never accept defeat.

Akane's brown eyes were eagerly awaiting more. He sighed. Why was it so hard to communicate with words? "It's like the Art, Akane. I can't talk about it, but I know when it's... right. Like you."

Akane's eyes watered, and for a moment Ranma was afraid he said the wrong thing. Then she gave his hand a soft squeeze. "About the mirror..."

Ranma felt his back stiffen in nervous anticipation. "Yeah?"

Akane smiled. "I'm glad you saw me in it."

"Yeah, I - wait! How did you know?" Ranma's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Akane laughed and playfully winked at him. "You just told me."

Ranma flushed, and hoped his expression was camouflaged by the moonlight.

Akane's face grew more serious. It was her turn to give Ranma the encouragement he needed. "Are you glad I saw you, too?"

Ranma held his breath, the reality of her subtle admission sinking in. He nodded dumbly, a lump in his throat.

Heart racing, Akane's fingers gently caressed his hand. The distance between them closed, and their faces were mere millimeters apart.

No more denials. The immature and petty reasons to deny their hearts no longer held sway.

**! CRASH !**

The two pulled away, instantly on alert. With years of being attacked by ghostly spirits, rival opponents, and cursed monsters, they were taking no chances.

"Now what?" Ranma whined, his heart racing for a reason completely apart from the thrill of a potential fight. Someone was going to pay for interrupting.

They piled into the hallway, noticing the broken pottery scattered on the floor. Genma was making placating motions to his wife, who stood tall and proud, her katana bare and ready in her hands. She pointed the blade menacingly at Genma.

"You will behave like a man, or so help me, our honor will be restored through your spilt blood."

Genma gulped audibly.

Ranma's face went pale.

"Auntie, what's going on?"

Akane's voice seemed to calm Nodoka. Her gaze turned to meet Akane's, and the older woman blushed and sheathed her sword. "Akane-chan, I must apologize for so disturbing your household." Nodoka gave a small bow in her direction. When she rose, her eyes were sad but determined. Ranma was looking desperately between his warring parents, unsure of how to respond.

Nodoka cleared her throat. "This is the last time it will happen. We are moving out."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

You can skip this part, but here are my thoughts and motivations behind this chapter/plot:

Ranma and Akane really needed a good trust talk. Especially for Akane's sake, she has a lot of issues to work through in trusting other people. Not that I really blame her. Soun practically sold her off to the Saotome family without any consideration to her feelings, boys at school have continuously tried to molest and trick her, her own sister (Nabiki) has fun manipulating her, too. Also, Ranma has proven himself to be a jerk (at times). No relationship can really last without trust, so I needed a situation that would force them to confront those issues. Ranma needed to realize how damaging his actions are, and Akane needed to learn Ranma's true feelings enough to gain the confidence to trust him when things go awry. No relationship can last long without trust.


End file.
